Masquerade
by ShiryuMitsuko
Summary: Idade Média. A paz e a riqueza não eram para todos e nem todos podiam sequer sonhar com a felicidade. O que fazer quando, numa época tão cheia de dificuldades, um poderoso senhor e um cortesão ignoram a religião, as castas? FANFIC ABANDONDA POR DESINTERESSE
1. Chapter 1

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**CAPITULO UM**

Valentine, um homem alto, de corpo esguio, longilíneo, forte, traços bonitos, olhos de esmeralda. Originário do Chipre, não sabia bem por que fora a tal baile. Odiava aquela corte. O rei o dispensara por aquela noite, então poderia ter aproveitado para descansar em vez de ir lá. Estava inquieto e não conseguia se acalmar.

Mantivera seu nome de família, harpia. Família? Não sabia se queria se lembrar que tivera uma. Fora vendido, trocado por impostos.

Os sedosos e perfumados cabelos estavam presos numa trança frouxa, o modelo habitual para homens de cabelos compridos. Vestia um traje de veludo fino, verde e alinhado. Belo, sem dúvida alguma. Ruivo, chamava a atenção mesmo quando não queria. Nobres o olhavam, desejavam.

Um cortesão.

Desde que chegara, preocuparam-se em lhe ensinar que era o mesmo que ser gracioso nas maneiras e palavras. Ser delicado, ser elegante. Haviam lhe ensinado a agradar com lisonjas, adulações, cortesia e uma natureza afável.

Um cortesão.

Alguns da corte haviam lhe dito que seria algo como áulico, um palaciano. Quem lhe dera. Infelizmente aprendera bem rápido que a conotação de seu "título" era bem outra. Era um mancebo. Vivia em estado de mancebia, concubinato, como quisessem. Não passava de um amásio, amasiado, amante do rei. Não por sua opção.

E não era de sua natureza ser afável e odiava adulações e lisonjas. Era o cortesão mais genioso que Hades tinha. E não via como poderia mudar aquela situação. A sociedade em que viviam era praticamente estática, com pouquíssima, quase nenhuma, mobilidade social. Havia uma hierarquia clara. A nobreza do reino era formada pelos senhores, pelos cavaleiros, pelos condes, duques e viscondes. Somente eles podiam possuir terras e arrecadar impostos dos camponeses.

Os impostos haviam sido sua ruína. Fora dado em troca de impostos. Mas não queria se lembrar disso.

Pensou no clero. Os membros da Igreja. Eram responsáveis pela proteção espiritual da sociedade. Devia ser bom ser do Clero. Eram isentos de impostos e arrecadavam o dízimo. Enquanto espiava ao redor, pensou ainda na terceira camada da sociedade em que vivia. Os servos, geralmente camponeses, e os pequenos artesãos. Todos bem explorados pelos senhores. Ao menos tinham liberdade, coisa que ele não tinha e nem teria, jamais. A menos que o rei dele se cansasse e o expulsasse. Nesse dia, não teria mais nenhuma chance. Que lhe restaria? Era uma vida tão sem esperança...

Radamanthys, o Duque de Wyvern. Estava perfeito, como de hábito. A roupa ajustada, as botas de cano alto, o veludo negro cobrindo o corpo mais que esculpido. A camisa branca com punhos de renda, o cabelo bem cortado, o ar superior.

Um nobre muito orgulhoso. Belo, majestático e perigoso. Andava enjoado de tanta gente sem graça que conhecia. Mulheres ou homens, não fazia distinção. No entanto, não encontrara ninguém que o fizesse suspirar. Interessados? Havia muitos. Por dinheiro. Seu dinheiro, seu nome, seu poder.

Valentine entrou no grande salão, meio que torcendo o rosto ante a quantidade de pessoas, mas já que estava lá... Outro baile, outro mar de sorrisos falsos e toques desprovidos de calor. Vida fútil. Caminhou um tanto pelo salão, observando as pessoas com a mesma face indiferente de sempre, gostava de fazê-lo, o comportamento alheio era algo que sempre o atraia. Era calado por natureza. Nem lhe cabia falar muito. Quase todos o conheciam e apontavam. Brinquedinho do rei. Um objeto. Um corpo para ser usado. No fundo, os demais o desprezavam. Não era muito diferente de uma meretriz. Com a diferença de que não recebia pagamento. Afinal de contas, era uma honra ser o amante do rei.

Não que Milord Hades fosse má pessoa. Apenas Valentine nada sentia por ele. Nunca sentira. Fora entregue como uma peça rara. Um ruivo de pele alva e olhos flamejantes. Hades o usava, ria dele, não com ele, cansava-se e o mandava embora no meio da noite, como um cão, um mero amante como vários outros. Suspirou resignado. Ao menos estava vivo.

O loiro tomava uma taça de vinho tinto enquanto um pequeno grupo falava de amenidades do reino. Falavam muito. Falavam mal. Eram cruéis. A corte. Tudo de bom e de ruim aparecia naqueles bailes. Ostentação, poder, orgulho e gente vazia. Enfastiou-se rapidamente e suspirou. O enfado de quem tudo tinha e nada tinha. Compromissos sociais. Odiava ter que se misturar com pessoas desprovidas de senso do ridículo.

O duque de Wyvern odiava tanta obviedade. Falsidades a todo o tempo. Beijinhos insinceros, mesuras sem vontade. Percebeu-se olhando para um par de olhos verdes e longos cabelos vermelhos. Achou aquele homem interessante, mas logo após desviou o olhar para uma mulher de longos e lisos cabelos negros. Pandora. A filha de alguém muito importante. Muito era pouco. Hades a mimava e ela era insuportavelmente agressiva e cheia de vontades. Achava-se acima de todos. Até mesmo do rei. Alguns diziam que era uma cortesã. A mais cara do reino. Outros diziam que era virgem e pudica. Ela era perigosa.

Valentine estava pronto para ir embora quando sentiu um olhar diferente sobre si. Olhares. Era tudo que tinha por vezes. Em meio às várias pessoas, certo homem deixou-o inquieto. Nobre, certamente, o rosto meio familiar, um jeito tão alheio aos que estavam ao seu redor que não havia como não notá-lo, principalmente os olhos dourados. Quem no mundo tinha olhos dourados? Lembrava-se de alguém comentar que um dos homens mais poderosos da corte era justamente dono de orbes dourados. Não lembrava o nome. Um ser arredio, de preto. Belo corpo. Não podia ficar olhando muito. Os guardas de Hades. Não seria bom para sua saúde olhar para qualquer um. Fosse homem ou mulher.

Radamanthys já tinha passado um tanto de sua quota de álcool. Era o jeito de agüentar aquela festa, nada de novo, cortesãos e cortesãs em busca de dinheiro, pessoas que buscavam outras. Damas fingindo-se nobres e tão más quanto os piores criminosos. Homens de pose educada e que na verdade eram tão indignos quanto a pior traição.

Estava cheio daquilo. Muita comida e bebida e sentido algum naquilo tudo. Observava o belo ruivo ondear pelo salão. Ele não lhe parecia estranho, mas não se recordava o motivo. Vira-o já várias vezes em outras ocasiões. O porte bonito, a roupa em tons de verde em contraste com o verde vivo. Era alguém por quem poderia sentir-se atraído. Mais um corpo. Coleções de corpos. Uma visão macabra se abateu sobre ele. Uma sucessão de corpos usados e no cimo, o dele próprio. Balançou a cabeça. Vida inútil.

O cortesão do rei, Valentine, não deixou de notar que era seguido por olhares. Era difícil não perceber pois quase ninguém olhava-o daquela forma. Curiosidade. Seria ele um bichinho a ser exibido? A idéia irritou-o. Na certa o digno nobre estava querendo saber se a mercadoria que era de Hades era boa mesmo.

Por momentos, Valentine deixou seus orbes verdes se encontrarem com os do estranho e observou-o por ainda algum tempo antes de sair de seu raio de visão. O salão era amplo e continuou andando. Reconheceu ainda alguns outros nobres, mas como sempre se enfastiou logo daquilo, caminhando por mais alguns momentos antes de se retirar, encontrando logo a carruagem que o rei deixava para seu uso. Sim, era bem vigiado e cuidado. Brinquedinho caro. Voltou para seus aposentos, os pensamentos meio perdidos e vez por outra lembrando-se daquele homem que vira.

Quando chegava em sua residência, Valentine lembrou-se. Duque de Wyvern. Radamanthys. Um nome. Ao menos tinha um nome. E sabia mais sobre ele. Um nobre perigoso, vingativo e de farta coleção de romances. Suspirou. O que esperava? Um príncipe encantado? Aquilo não existia.

Algumas semanas se passaram e algumas vezes o cipriota pegava-se pensando no tal duque. Conseguira, sutilmente, mais algumas informações sobre ele. Era estranho isso, mas estava interessado. Um passatempo talvez? Em sua vida sem graça ter algo com que ocupar a mente era algo bom. Apenas isso. Talvez fosse somente isso. O homem alto, de corpo forte, olhar autoritário e másculo o deixara um tanto abalado. Tinha que admitir que não era qualquer nobre.

O cortesão teve que se cuidar para que o rei não percebesse seu jeito um tanto mais distraído, mais distante que o seu normal. Arredio ele sempre fora, afinal, era usado com finalidade sexual e dispensado logo depois. Não havia beijos, não havia carinho, nem abraços. Mentira. Havia beijos. Frios, de puro desejo, sem nada além de boca sobre boca, não sentia nada e por vezes se esforçava tanto para atingir o ápice, afinal o rei adorava ter a impressão de que era ótimo amante. Talvez fosse. Valentine não sabia. Nunca fora amado. Apenas usado, tomado, espoliado e jogado fora. Prazer não era algo que fizesse sentido em sua vida. Prazer sexual, ao menos, não.

Valentine parou um pouco para pensar sobre prazer. A reação de seu corpo era prazerosa, não era impotente, afinal das contas, e tinha que dar ao rei o que ele queria. Gemidos, um tanto de reações orgânicas e pronto. O mais rápido possível para tudo acabar logo. Aquilo não preenchia sua alma. Não devia ser somente aquilo. Era bom, mas não excepcional nem faria questão de ficar sem. Sexo solitário por vezes lhe dava mais conforto.

Ao final do mês, um baile de máscaras foi marcado. Comemoração da primavera. O rei estaria presente e ordenara a Valentine que fosse, afinal ele seria mostrado, exibido, apontado e apreciado. Odiava aquilo. Paciência. Teria que ficar por lá um bom tempo. Haveria convidados de outros reinos, de reinos anexados, de ducados, condados, baronatos, lugares ermos, lugares próximos. Quem sabe fosse um pouco melhor que o de sempre?

O cortesão chegou um tanto mais cedo, a pedido de seu senhor, e seu sossego não durou muito. Foi levado aos aposentos reais. Valentine estava ricamente trajado, como deveria estar para não envergonhar "seu dono."

- "Dispa-se. Estou tenso, preciso relaxar para aproveitar melhor o baile." - A voz de Hades era meramente uma ordem. Sem encanto, sem olhar algum para a beleza particular de Valentine. O rei estava nu, deitado em sua cama, e fez um gesto com a mão, chamando por seu cortesão.

Harpia suspirou. Mas justamente naquela hora? As horas que passara se preparando, escolhendo os ricos bordados, para que tentasse readquirir um tanto de seu amor próprio, para se sentir bonito e desejável. Tudo em vão. O rei sequer notara.

- "Vamos que não temos muito tempo. Faça o que sabe fazer, satisfaça minha ânsia e depois vista-se e desça. Vamos, Valentine, depressa, você às vezes é muito desagradável, sabia?

Um sorriso falso foi o que o Rei recebeu. Val fez como lhe fora ordenado, despiu-se e deitou ao lado daquele homem. Foi agarrado, empurrado e tomado como se fosse qualquer coisa menos um ser humano. Sem beijo, nem afago, nem palavra alguma. Ato mecânico de puro alívio.

Lágrimas quentes queriam surgir em seu rosto mas manteve-se a gemer e distribuir ofegos como se estivesse gostando. Teve que pensar em muitas coisas para conseguir ao menos parecer desejável. Não se sentia nada desejável. Que fosse depressa, que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Não sentia nada a não ser humilhação.

Suas preces pareciam ter sido atendidas quando foi rispidamente largado em cima da cama e ouviu o Rei se levantar. A voz firme e imponente.

- "Saia, preciso me arrumar. Os guardas o levarão para que se lave um pouco. E não esqueça de sorrir para os convidados, afinal é sua função também, não é mesmo? Estar feliz por seu meu..."

Recolhendo suas roupas e encolhendo-se um pouco, com alguma dor dada a situação, Valentine saiu do rico aposento e foi conduzido como um cachorro sarnento a um quartinho em outro andar. Uma tina de água fria, algum sabão e uma toalha velha.

- "Lave-se, o amante do rei precisa estar pronto quando ele estiver no salão." Risadas jocosas dos guardas. Olhares de desdém. Não era um homem que viam ali. Era uma coisa.

Valentine manteve toda a dignidade que conseguiu. Por dentro ruía em tristeza.

Um muxoxo irritado. Foi como reagiu Radamanthys ao adentar o salão finamente decorado em tons de vermelho vivo e dourado. A onipresença de tanto ouro o deixava pensando se o pobre povo sabia o quão faustosas eram as grandes festas de "Sua Majestade".

Não que Radamanthys fosse um libertário ou revolucionário. Apenas que também pagava ricos e gordos impostos ao rei e via bem como era gasto cada centavo.

Mesas com toalhas brancas bordadas com o brasão real. Criados e mais criados com roupas de festa. Música da orquestra. Sorrisos. Escárnio.

- "Ora, ora, se não é o duque mais mal humorado de toda a Inglaterra."

Ayacos de Garuda. Um dos outros três duques mais influentes do reino.

Ayacos, Minos, Radamanthys.

Os homens de extrema confiança do rei. Rivais de longa data e de gênios um tanto díspares, serviam a Hades com toda a devoção. No entanto, não eram amigos.

- "Boa noite. Não sou mal humorado, apenas não sou o palhaço do rei." Uma crítica fina ao conhecido bom humor de Ayacos.

- "Não me faça rir. Bem, como leva sua vida não me interessa. Passar muito bem." Ayacos estava de olho em alguns dos convidados. Havia rumores de que alguns Cavaleiros, a estirpe mais baixa da nobreza, procuravam se organizar para obter algumas vantagens. Ora, como se pudessem. O líder dos revoltosos era Markino de Esqueleto, um peão num jogo enorme. Não devia dar problemas.

Wyvern manteve-se impassível. Tinha passado por semanas insossas. Festas, bailes, audiências. Tivera que organizar alguns dos seus condados. Tivera que agüentar uma procissão de pessoas que queriam sua ajuda. Deu ordens. Mandou alguns assassinos resolverem problemas de posse de terras. Era seu jeito. Não havia conversa. Havia ações. Muitos o temiam.

Tinha fama de ser um juiz despótico e sério. Ah, sim, o soberano Hades designara três de seus duques para resolverem alguns assuntos mais complexos do reino. Ayacos, Minos e ele. Odiavam-se por serem eternos rivais, mas obedeciam ao seu senhor. E trocavam farpas sempre que se encontravam.

Horas antes, Radamanthys olhava o convite com o selo real. Mais um baile. Por que tinha que ir?

Por que era seu dever.

Vestira uma roupa apropriada, em tons de azul escuro, veludo e gorgorão e brocado. Belos punhos de renda azul celeste, bem como em volta do colarinho. Era bonito e sabia disso.

* * *

História do Chipre - Wikipédia

Em 1191, durante uma cruzada à Terra Santa, o rei Ricardo I Coração de Leão da Inglaterra conquistou a ilha e, mais tarde, a vendeu ao cruzado francês e rei Guy de Lusignan de Jerusalém. Imediatamente foi criada uma monarquia feudal que se prolongou até à Idade Média. Importante base para os cruzados, o reino dos Lusignan, serviu de base de ataque para as diversas Cruzadas que se aventuravam na Palestina. Algum tempo depois, os mercadores de Gênova e de Veneza passaram a controlar o comércio da ilha até o século XV. Chipre foi conquistada, em 1489, pelos venezianos e tornou-se base naval para a República de Veneza. A ilha permaneceu parte do Império Veneziano até 1571, quando caiu em mãos do Império Turco-Otomano, que restauraram o arcebispado ortodoxo, mas levaram o país a uma situação de decadência econômica e demográfica.

* * *

Nota de ShiryuForever94: Esta fanfiction é uma das muitas que eu estava guardando para publicar depois que acabasse o Arc Resgate. No entanto, ela já está quase pronta e achei que poderia postar. O casal não é dos mais populares, mas é dos que mais gosto, conjuntamente com Akane. Eu vou atualizar, inicialmente, uma vez por semana, pois a fanfic está em fase de conclusão. No entanto, se o retorno não for dos melhores, uma vez que esta história me é muito querida, deu extremo trabalho e foi loucamente difícil de ajustar, não garantirei manter as atualizações constantes. Sinto muito por isso, mas tenho diversas fanfics e, sinceramente, prefiro dedicar-me àquelas que possuem leitores. Nada demais, apenas questão de amor próprio. Quem ler e gostar, se puder deixar um review, agradecemos. Se não gostar, também gostaríamos de saber, pois há mais de quinze fanfics nossas de Radamanthys e Valentine em andamento e mais umas oito ou dez de Saga e Shura, nenhuma publicada. Eu simplesmente vou escolher as que fizerem mais sucesso, pois apesar de não viver de escrita, eu sou humana e gosto de ver meu trabalho ao menos um pouco reconhecido. Estou sendo bem sincera porque, se por acaso, eu simplesmente desistir da fanfic (coisa que nunca fiz, até hoje, com nenhuma), o motivo estará bem claro. Não estou ameaçando ninguém, jogo limpo. Apenas me dou o direito de escolher o que publicar.


	2. Chapter 2

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Capítulo DOIS

Um toque a mais na trança e Valentine julgou-se pronto. Sentia-se imundo. Sentia-se infeliz. Sorrir por obrigação. Fazia tanta coisa por obrigação. Caminhou até o imenso salão de baile e, logo à entrada, num gesto um tanto rebelde, desfez a trança e amoldou os cabelos com as mãos em gestos leves. Ora, que os outros reparassem que os fios avermelhados estavam um tanto desalinhados. Não fora sua culpa.

O inglês chegara ao baile acompanhado de uma de suas companhias freqüentes. Lune de Balron era um jovem aprendiz de juiz. Afilhado e cuidado por Minos, afeiçoara-se a ele, Radamanthys, por achar que o loiro de cabelos curtos era uma pessoa mais influente.

Wyvern reparara no ruivo. Sabia agora que ele era um dos preferidos do rei. Disseram-lhe que era um cortesão que servia ao rei. Em vários sentidos. Uma pena. Jamais poderia se aproximar. O fato de ser proibido atiçou sua imaginação. Ficou impressionado com a pele tão alva e lábios rosados. Era um belo homem.

Havia poucas pessoas, ainda. Muitos sem máscaras, pelo menos as visíveis...

Harpia sentiu-se imediatamente atraído pelo homem alto a um canto do salão. Radamanthys. O que aquele duque tinha que o deixava tão magnético? Talvez a aparente igualdade quanto aos sentimentos de enfado e de falta de esperança. Sim, Valentine não via esperança nos orbes dourados. Apenas uma fria determinação.

Um outro cortesão do rei aproximou-se de Valentine com ar de escárnio.

- "Como vai o preferido do rei? Cabelos bagunçados. Que falta de classe." Faraó de Esfinge era um homem e tanto. Cabelos lisos e escuros perfeitamente arrumados. Olhar sensual e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador. Longos cílios e boca desenhada. E morria de ciúme de Valentine, pois pretendia ser o preferido do rei.

- "Orfeu de Lira já voltou de sua longa viagem? Soube que ele encantou o rei com suas novas músicas. Você ainda toca sua harpa, Faraó?" A voz de Valentine era melodiosa, mas suas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado.

O olhar de Faraó crispou-se em mágoa. Odiava Orfeu de Lira. Um homem de outro reino, um homem que invadira o reino de Hades em busca de uma mulher e por lá permanecera. Era um homem talentoso, o tal Orfeu. No entanto, seu maior talento era tocar harpa com maestria. E Faraó fora destronado mais uma vez. E deixara de ser um músico aplaudido pela corte para se tornar apenas outro amante do rei. Afastou-se resmungando palavras ininteligíveis.

A roupa de veludo em tons vermelhos de Valentine se destacava em meio a azuis, verdes, negros, cinzas e rosas. Poucos usavam vermelho. Isso fazia com que fosse fácil para Radamanthys acompanhar seus movimentos. Pelo menos enquanto fossem poucas as pessoas no salão. Não durou muito. Em mais meia hora, havia mais gente que era possível imaginar. Mulheres de vestidos que farfalhavam, seios à mostra, tecidos brilhantes e jóias esplendorosas. Naquela época, o brilho dos adereços também era sinal de a qual casta cada um pertencia.

Homens com roupas elegantes, olhares sedutores, alguns calçavam botas altas ou baixas atadas à frente e ao lado. O material mais usado era a pele de vaca, mas as botas de qualidade superior eram feitas de pele de cabra, como as de Radamanthys. Tudo dele era caro, exclusivo, poderoso, suas roupas e calçados eram sob medida, como deveria ser.

Um séquito se reunira em torno de Wyvern. Outro séquito paparicava Minos de Griffon. E outro grupo atendia a qualquer desejo de Ayacos de Garuda.

Poder. No fundo todos queriam poder, dinheiro, sedução. Radamanthys queria paz. Algo que parecia impossível. Usava seu poder, usava seu dinheiro, usava sua sedução. Por vezes sentia-se usado também.

O ruivo observou a companhia de Radamanthys por instantes. Um jovem muito bonito. Será que o Duque de Wyvern estava namorando? Havia boatos sobre ele não distinguir homens de mulheres em sua cama. Todos devidamente desmentidos, afinal a tradição da Igreja no Reino jamais permitiria a homossexualidade, nem mesmo a bissexualidade.

Valentine esboçou um sorriso amargo. A mesma Igreja que fingia não ver os cortesãos do Rei? Afinal o Rei dava polpudas somas para templos, artes... A mesma Igreja que fingia não ver a venda de seres humanos em troca de impostos? A hipocrisia era algo que o ruivo odiava. E pensar que alguns padres o ajudavam, haviam-no ensinado a ler e escrever. Ainda sem pedir nada em troca. Talvez houvesse boas almas em todos os lugares. Tinha que haver. Sua crença na humanidade não estava lá muito grande. Voltou a pensar em educação. Algo que bem poucos podiam ter. Muito poucos.

A educação era para seletos, pois só os filhos dos nobres estudavam, sob a influência da Igreja, que ensinava latim, doutrinas religiosas e táticas de guerras. Grande parte da população era analfabeta e não tinha acesso aos livros. Sequer saberia se defender em caso de ataques. Valentine tivera sorte, se é que se podia chamar assim. Aprendera a lutar e a se defender. Era mortal com uma adaga nas mãos suaves.

Aprender a lutar era obrigação de todos os nobres. A guerra era uma das principais formas de obter poder. Os senhores envolviam-se em guerras para aumentar suas terras, sua influência, obter mais poder. Como sempre, havia aqueles que lutavam pelos senhores. Os cavaleiros formavam a base dos exércitos e os melhores eram regiamente recompensados. Corajosos, leais e equipados com escudos, elmos e espadas, eram símbolo do que havia de mais nobre.

Quem sabe em outra vida, Valentine poderia ter sido ao menos um Cavaleiro? Poderia ter morrido em uma batalha sangrenta e não se ver submetido a papel tão humilhante. Nunca sequer haviam lhe perguntado se preferiria relacionamentos afetivos com homens ou mulheres. Acabara por se acostumar com um homem como parceiro. E, no que pensava? Relacionamentos afetivos? Não sabia o que era isso.

Ou talvez o ruivo pudesse ter sido um artista. Havia tantas belas pinturas que mostravam passagens da Bíblia e os ensinamentos religiosos. As pinturas e os vitrais das igrejas eram formas de ensinar à população um pouco mais sobre a religião.

Não teve muito tempo para continuar pensando naqueles assuntos. Colocou sua máscara branca a cobrir metade de seu rosto. Tomara cuidado com a pintura que se costumava usar naqueles bailes, refizera-a com alguma dificuldade. Um pierrot. Perfeito para seu estado de espírito. O salão estava mais cheio. Muito mais cheio. Misturou-se. Era bom quando não sabiam ao certo se era ele ou não. Paravam de dar risinhos sarcásticos.

Rei Hades fez sua costumeira entrada teatral. Ainda sem máscara, para que todos vissem seu belíssimo rosto. Era um homem bastante atraente. Em uma das mãos, a máscara que usaria, negra, imitando um demônio. A roupa em tons de negro e azul tão escuro quanto águas profundas. O representante do clero arrepiou-se ao ver aquela presença tão... Imoral. Nada podiam fazer. Hades era o Rei e sem ele não haveria templos, não haveria as festas nem as grandes somas de dinheiro.

- "Bispo Caronte de Aqueronte, quanta honra! A Igreja nos enviou um de seus mais altos dignitários. Como vai a Santa Sé?" A voz de sua majestade era perigosamente sedutora. O Bispo fez uma mesura e observou o ar de poder e dominação presente nos lábios belíssimos de sua majestade. Entendia muito bem porque a Santa Madre Igreja tinha especial medo daquele homem. Ele era cordato, envolvente, discursava bem e... Arrebatava súditos com facilidade. Era melhor não cultivar inimizade com Hades, Senhor de Le Death.

Seguidores, puxa-sacos, palhaços, amigos, inimigos. Todos juntos. Fogueira de desejos ocultos. Vaidades postas à prova.

Logo o baile começou, finalmente todos com suas máscaras, agora as visíveis. Os músicos começaram uma dança e se iniciaram os passos cadenciados e rápidos.

Valentine relaxou um pouco. Estava praticamente incógnito e ficava feliz assim. Era ágil, chamava atenção ao mesmo tempo em que era rápido o suficiente para sumir de vista quando queria. Dançou com algumas mulheres. Não podiam dançar com homens. Notou claramente certo duque próximo de si em uma das trocas de parceria. Tão próximo. O ar garboso, um homem alto, o porte elegante e a aura de poder e perigo. Inebriante. Por que estava tão afetado por ele? Talvez por que tivesse se identificado com o jeito dele. Arredio. Radamanthys de Wyvern era sim bastante arredio.

Wyvern perdeu de vista o ruivo e concentrou-se em Lune, com quem conversava. Logo haviam arranjado belas damas para a dança. Wyvern reagia com educação, nada mais. Havia muita gente e por vezes levava esbarrões. Sua máscara era negra, lembrando um dragão. Usava-a de má vontade, mas era a norma. Num dos passos, percebeu um bom dançarino e ficou em dúvida da identidade dele. Seria o tal cortesão do rei? Não conseguiu ter certeza. Logo a dança seguiu e parou de pensar nisso.

Música em compasso marcado, movimentos cíclicos. Valentine tomou uma louca decisão. Na próxima troca de dança, faria algo. Esperou um pouco e foi dançando observando os guardas do rei e o duque. Estava cada vez mais próximo. A mocinha simpática que dançava com ele não estaria com aquele sorriso se soubesse quem ele era.

O duque, por sua vez, não reparara muito em quem dançava com ele. Não ligava para aquilo.

Wyvern estava enfastiado. Como de hábito. Dançar era algo que fazia muito bem. Seus movimentos de ágil esgrimista ajudavam bastante. O problema era o tanto que muitos queriam se aproximar demais.

Valentine era paciente. Como se nada fosse, quando os pares foram trocados, aproximou-se do duque tão poderoso, dançando com leveza, parecendo não se importar embora o observasse de certa forma atentamente. Olhares foram trocados e um sinal foi feito. Radamanthys franziu o cenho. Quem era aquele que o chamava para conversar? Devia ser mais algum pedido. Era o que mais ouvia. Ponderou se ignorava ou não e decidiu por ir. Estava tudo muito chato mesmo. Quem sabe um assassinato sob encomenda para lhe dar alguma emoção?

Radamanthys pediu licença para a dama com quem dançava e foi seguindo o rapaz que o chamara até uma das inúmeras varandas do castelo.

As mãos se tocaram num cumprimento. Mãos fortes as de Radamanthys. Mãos quentes as de Valentine.

A máscara de Valentine não foi retirada. Ele fez uma mesura educada e disse haver-se enganado. Tentou retirar-se quando o punho forte do Duque o deteve.

- "Ninguém me chama a uma conversa por engano. Quem é você? O que deseja?"

Olhos verdes vítreos perdidos nos dourados arrepiantes do Duque poderoso.

Valentine sentiu uma dúvida expressa naquele olhar. O homem loiro e alto estava curioso e enervado. Aproveitou-se do momento, além de ter bebido um tanto, para colar os lábios aos do loiro por poucos momentos, uma suave carícia.

Radamanthys arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Soltou o braço do outro por impulso. Não durou muito e Valentine desapareceu, quase a correr, no meio da multidão.

O coração do cipriota corria como seu corpo fazia. Por que fizera aquilo? Por que um cortesão do rei tivera a audácia de beijar um dos duques mais importantes do reino? Um meio sorriso estranho nos lábios rosados.

O jovem loiro estava assombrado. Como? Um ser que surgira do nada o havia beijado no meio de um baile real? Com representantes do clero por ali? Era algum insano? Quem? O perfume era suave. Os lábios eram suaves. Fazia idéia. Sim. O cortesão do rei. Será? Como iria confirmar aquilo? Ficou estupefato com o atrevimento. Inspirou ar bem fundo e com jeito de que nada houvera, adentrou ao salão ornamentado e desviou o olhar imediatamente para o rei. Nada notou e suspirou. Gostara do beijo. Fora morno e doce. Ficou pensando no motivo. Por que aquele mascarado o beijara?

Lune de Balron saiu de onde estivera, vira tudo. Um meio sorriso. Alguém era bem maluco. Sabia quem. Será que Radamanthys também sabia?

No salão apinhado, a dança continuava. Mais rodopios, mais alguns passos e findou-se a música. O rei chamou-os para um pronunciamento e o Duque de Wyvern postou-se junto com Ayacos, Minos e Lune aos pés do pequeno tablado.

Mais ao lado, não menos importante, Caron de Aqueronte, Bispo da poderosa Igreja, que também faria um discurso, logo depois de Sua Majestade.

Hades ergueu-se e o silêncio se fez sem demora. Hora dos discursos. Valentine foi chamado para mais perto do rei e aproximou-se, vendo-o sentar na cadeira especial. Sentou-se também, numa que lhe fora designada, ouvindo do pronunciamento dele apenas algumas palavras, passando o olhar pelo salão e logo parando, fixando-o num loiro do qual se aproximara demais. Descobriu-se tendo palpitações ao pensar naquele nobre.

O objeto das atenções de Valentine olhava para absolutamente nada. Sua mente desligava-se do discurso ensaiado, das palavras que já ouvira muitas vezes. Não que desrespeitasse seu senhor, apenas não tinha ânimo para mais um discurso sobre dominação de outros reinos. Estava satisfeito com sua vida. Estava? Seus orbes dourados focalizaram um ruivo ao lado do rei. Cortesão. Proibido. Aquele homem era proibido para ele. Não podia cogitar de o querer, mas o que ele fizera? Fora ele mesmo que o beijara? Estava interessado num reles cortesão? Poderia ter quantos quisesse. Por que justamente aquele atrevido? A dúvida oscilava em seus olhos e suspirou, alertando Lune.

- "Eu vi o beijo. Afaste-se dele. É o cortesão favorito de Hades." O loirinho falou num tom quase inaudível.

- "Não sei do que fala."

- "Não se faça de imbecil, sei que sabe muito bem."

- "Se eu não sei quem foi, como você haveria de saber?" Ao mesmo tempo pensou que aquele malditozinho aprendiz de juiz era sagaz. - "Ora, esqueça, Lune."

- "Você também deveria fazê-lo."

- "Esquecer o que? Não sei quem foi, como vou esquecer o que desconheço?" Um meio sorriso cruel que era um aviso. Era melhor Lune não se intrometer demais.

- "Se não sabe quem foi, o que duvido, dados seus antecedentes de um dos homens mais argutos do reino, realmente não há o que esquecer." - Um breve brilho nos olhos azulados de Lune de Balron. Não era maluco de ficar teimando justamente com o irascível Radamanthys de Wyvern.

- "Assunto encerrado." Wyvern percebeu que o discurso havia acabado e bateu palmas como todos. Vez do Bispo. Agora mesmo que Radamanthys por-se-ia a divagar. Não suportava toda aquela conversa sobre as bênçãos do Senhor sobre os justos, honrados, de bom caráter e tementes a Deus. Era mesmo? Espoliar o povo, arrecadar impostos, andar em faustosos trajes, cobrar dívidas com a morte como castigo. Era o jeito de se fazerem as coisas no reino. Abençoados por Deus?

Amaldiçoados pelos infernos! Isso sim.

O bispo falou o que Radamanthys já esperava. A fé. A paz. A Igreja. O dinheiro. Templos, roupas, taças de ouro para suas eminências. Aplaudidíssimo. Era o que se devia fazer, não era?

Rodadas de bebidas, comida. Mais algumas danças de que Radamanthys não participou. Estava planejando cuidadosamente o que fazer. Seu acompanhante, Lune, logo encontrou uma dama com quem dançar e Rada pôde ficar contemplativo algum tempo. Por fim tomou uma decisão e dissimuladamente aproximou-se de Valentine.

- "Quer que eu morra, por acaso, ou é sádico?" A voz era metálica e perigosa.

Valentine estava um pouco distraído, mas não o suficiente. Sentiu a aproximação do poderoso duque e ao ouvir o que ele disse, voltou o rosto e murmurou bem baixo que não sabia do que ele falava.

- "Se não sabe, não creio que se negará a vir encontrar-me em meu castelo para discutirmos sobre um assunto que tenho em mente." Será que Valentine era igual aos outros? Muitos nem titubeariam e viriam correndo, felizes de "servir ao duque".

O cipriota voltou-se para ele sem responder. Não entendeu muito bem do que ele falava.

- "Tu és o cortesão do rei não és? Pretendes viver por muito tempo ou és daqueles que pretendem viver pouco? E, sou um nobre, poupe-me de teu atrevimento de vir me provocar enquanto sabes que és do rei... Ele se preocuparia contigo. Fui claro?" Isso porque não tinha certeza que fora Valentine. Escolhera o jeito de falar com cuidado. Veria se o outro tinha algum refinamento na forma de falar.

- "Se é como pensas. Dá-me licença." O ruivo deu de ombros e ajustou a máscara, vendo o baile recomeçar depois de alguns momentos. Então ele "provocara" o duque? Era melhor manter seu sangue bem frio. Olhou-o de canto, rapidamente e sumiu da vista de Radamanthys pensando no que ouvira. Como se ele, Valentine, realmente fosse importante ao rei. Não faria diferença alguma que o matassem e o ruivo bem sabia. Suspirou indo ter com Hades antes de se retirar da festa. Pelo visto aquilo de seguir impulsos não era uma boa idéia. Tudo bem, voltar à normalidade era mais fácil.

Wyvern sorriu de canto ao perceber que o outro ficara um tanto afetado e que logo fugia dele. E a linguagem daquele ruivo era perfeita. Alguma cultura ele tinha. Ah, então o beijo fora dele mesmo. Era o que queria saber. Não podia perguntar diretamente, pois temia que o outro nada tivesse com aquilo. Pegara-o na armadilha e ficou observando-o. Hades o desprezava, era fato. O rei sequer olhava-o com carinho. Parecia mesmo apenas um mero objeto. Seu acompanhante, Lune, voltava e olhou-o com ar preocupado.

- "Vais arrumar problemas. Ele é o cortesão do rei. Não já disse para que esqueças?"

- "E também é alguém desprezado. Veja o olhar dele para o rei. Apenas dever, nem um pouco de carinho." Era um bom observador.

- "E você sabe o que é carinho? Que incrível! Pensei que havia apenas escárnio nesse seu coração. Se é que tem um."

- "Suma. Aliás, desapareça de minhas vistas antes que briguemos de verdade. E deixe de ironias. Somos quem precisamos ser. E já amei alguém, o que absolutamente não é da sua conta."

- "Sei, o seu reflexo no espelho?" Lune levou um pequeno tapa no ombro e achou melhor ir embora. Tinha visto um homem bonito por ali. Um dos seguidores de Ayacos ao que parecia. Um tal de Sylphid. Parecia um homem interessante.

O Duque de Wyvern nada disse. Estava de olho num certo ruivo. Viu-o se retirar e alegou um compromisso com um dos vassalos. Mais uma questão de terras. Pediu licença, dizendo que estava positivamente cansado. Deu boa noite a alguns e saiu, sorrateiramente. Ia seguir o cortesão.

* * *

Nota de ShiryuForever94: Obrigada pelos reviews, especialmente ao Shakal, que sempre incentiva minhas fanfics. Athenas de Áries, sem você, eu não teria continuado. Obrigada a todos que leram. São cerca de dez capítulos e está pronto até o nono. Pretendo manter a postagem semanal, mas vamos ver. Grande abraço e boa leitura. Ah, sim, de maneira alguma tenho qualquer coisa contra a Igreja, apenas que é um momento histórico específico.


	3. Chapter 3

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Capítulo **TRÊS**

Harpia retirou sua máscara tão logo saiu do salão. Pelo menos aquela noite não precisaria ficar com Hades. Procurou sua carruagem com os olhos, tomando-a em seguida.

Em seu encalço, Radamanthys.

Valentine entrara em uma carruagem. Obviamente. Como faria? Dizer ao seu coche que seguisse o outro seria estranho. Onde Valentine morava? Chamou um de seus cocheiros e disse que tinha um recado para o cortesão do rei. Desculpa estranha, mas o rapaz pareceu não ligar. Rada afirmou que perdera o cortesão de vista e indagou ao servo se saberia onde ele morava. O cocheiro, solícito, simplesmente disse que o levaria até lá.

Valentine seguia pensativo em seu coche. O que havia feito? Bem, era só esquecer e pronto. Um curto trajeto, sua casa era num bairro nobre mas era com certeza a casa mais discreta e a menor, a mais simples. Assim preferia. Não percebeu o rico coche do duque parando por ali.

Rada pensou que era um bom bairro. Parou à frente da casa onde Valentine entrara e nem quis saber de mais nada. Dispensou o cocheiro dizendo que iria voltar no coche de Valentine mais tarde. Fez ar sério e bateu à porta após a saída de todos. E por que mesmo estava ali?

Do lado de dentro, o cipriota colocou a máscara sobre uma cômoda, tirando o casaco e ficando apenas com a camisa branca que usava por baixo e ia tirar o resto para ir se deitar quando ouviu baterem à porta. Com um suspiro resignado fechou novamente a camisa e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver quem ali estava.

- "Ora, se não é o cortesão predileto do rei. Vai me convidar para entrar ou minha presença o desconcerta?" Wyvern era irritante algumas vezes. Olhou o ruivo de cima, com ar um tanto superior, era um duque.

- "O que um poderoso duque de vários contatos influentes quer comigo?" Valentine nem se abalou. Era amante do rei, estava acostumado com egos inflados. Não ia se deixar intimidar por um duque. Respeitosamente deixou-o entrar, fechando a porta logo após.

- "Por que me beijou?"

O ruivo deu de ombros apenas, não devia resposta alguma a ele.

- "Talvez eu deva ir embora. Interessante. Um homem que é o amante do rei, que é desprezado por ele, beija um duque e agora que estou aqui, nada sabe nem tem nada a me dizer? Você tem algum problema mental?" Sorriu de maneira perigosa.

- "Não. Apenas não vejo por que seria obrigado a lhe dizer coisa alguma." Quase riu, um sorriso irônico formando-se no rosto. Que homem mais insuportável!

- "E me beijar perigosamente tendo o rei por amante é o que? Sinal de sanidade? Não me faças rir."

- "É arriscado. E daí? Quem se importa?" Deu de ombros novamente, sentando-se numa cadeira e observando-o.

- "Gosta de perigo? Não sou exatamente alguém a quem deva desafiar. O que quer comigo? Se é perigo que quer, posso arrumar facilmente. Só não garanto que sobreviva à experiência." Chegou mais perto de Valentine e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estava ficando irritado.

- "Estava curioso. Apenas isso." Viu aquele loiro perigoso se aproximar e estreitou os olhos com a pergunta, respondendo com a face totalmente indiferente.

- "Curioso quanto a que, se é que posso saber?" Sem cerimônia, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente do outro. Se era para ficarem conversando, tinha tempo.

- "Só curioso. Alguma dificuldade com essa palavra?" Não precisava dizer que se interessara pelo jeito distante do outro, sério demais. Seria dar informações demais. E estava adorando o outro ali curioso e inquieto. Gostava de estudar as pessoas.

- "Você é muito engraçadinho. Hum. Já sei, sexo sem compromisso? Era o que queria? Vindo de um cortesão, deve ser. Ou então poder, dinheiro, mulheres, influência. Geralmente são os motivos pelos quais se aproximam de mim. Curiosidade é um novo matiz." Mordeu os lábios de leve e abriu o casaco de veludo que usava e tirou-o, deixando-o dobrado no encosto da cadeira. – "Tem água por aqui?"

Valentine não acreditava naquilo. Sexo sem compromisso? Mais do que já tinha com o Rei? Negou com a cabeça aos demais motivos que ouviu do duque, vendo-o tirar o casaco e suspirou ao ouvir a pergunta. Claro que tinha água. Pensava que estava onde? Ao relento? Levantou-se e saiu da sala por um momento, voltando com um copo e estendendo ao outro. – "Só isso?"

- "Obrigado." Notara o tom irônico. Então era assim? Pegou o copo e num movimento rápido, puxou o ruivo pelo pulso para seu colo, derrubando-o. – "Não me provoque..."

- "NÃO ME TOQUE!" Droga! Vira-o pegar o copo e ia se afastar quando sentiu que ele o puxava pelo pulso e acabou caindo sobre o colo dele. Tentou se afastar e tentou levantar. Foi contido e emitiu um rosnado. Ora, quanto atrevimento!

- "Não me beije. Não sabe com quem está lidando." Puxou com mais força, prendendo-o e mordiscou os lábios dele, sem cerimônia, adorando a irritação que aparecia nos orbes verdes. Queria brincar, não era mesmo? Pois Valentine ia aprender que com ele, Radamanthys, ninguém brincava. – "A menos que deseje ser beijado. Eu o faço desejar beijos?" - Acariciou-o novamente e mordeu de leve os lábios alheios. Aquilo seria bom.

- "Então és tão descontrolado que reages tão facilmente a qualquer provocação? Entediante." Valentine respondeu num tom quase normal. O cheiro daquele loiro irritante o despertou para algo... Hum, era bom. Não ia admitir nunca, mas estava gostando. Surpreendeu-se com o mordiscar em seus lábios e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o que ele disse, afastando o rosto do dele. Desejar beijos? Aquele duque era o que? Maluco?

- "Sou um homem prático. Sim ou não?"

- "O que?"

- "Ficou surdo? Quer ser beijado? Decida de uma vez e vamos terminar esse teatrinho." Apertou Valentine com jeito, movendo-o sobre seu corpo. Era maior e mais forte e logo lambia devagar o pescoço dele. Provocar não era jogo para um só.

Valentine dessa vez ficou estático e quase corou com o que ele disse, estremecendo de leve ao toque e estava a ponto de ceder quando lembrou-se de quem era e novamente tentou se afastar dele. Não, não podia se deixar levar. Pensou que seria bem mais simples. Pelo visto não seria.

- "Sem palavras? Sou mais forte. Brincou com fogo, agora queime. Apenas cuidado para que as queimaduras não se tornem incuráveis." Radamanthys tomou os lábios rosados com os seus, abraçando o jovem, lambendo a boca macia e suave por algum tempo. Valentine tentava resistir. Tentava...

- "Como se atreve?" O cipriota murmurou com os lábios do outro sobre os seus, sentiu o beijo meio a força, não gostara do que ouvira e assim que o outro afastou o rosto, tentou se soltar, dessa vez com mais ímpeto. Gostara do beijo e lhe custara não corresponder, mas nem ao menos o conhecia. Ah, claro, por isso o beijara no meio de um baile de máscaras. Estava se portando como o que? Um insano? E, sendo o cortesão do rei, realmente não deveria e... Soltou um suspiro quando se viu largado, de supetão, como uma trouxa de roupas, e o loiro forte se ergueu com ar de ironia nos lábios úmidos. Era bonito. Demais.

- "Pronto, querido Valentine, direitos iguais. Roubou-me um beijo, roubei-lhe outro." O cinismo em sua voz era evidente. Pegou seu casaco e foi vestindo-o. – "Amante do rei, não posso permanecer muito tempo por aqui. Devia largar aquele homem, ele não liga a mínima para você. Talvez eu o compre dele. Sua boca é macia. Deve saber fazer mais com ela que meramente distribuir beijos a quem desconhece."

- "Desgraçado! Quem pensa que é? Sequer ouse. Não seria seu por dinheiro algum!" E parecia que agora se via na defensiva. Rosnou um tanto, enfurecido. Escolhera mal as palavras e agora parecia que ele tinha preço e estava a venda. Marchou até a porta e abriu, esperando que aquele... Aquele... Aquela coisa! Saísse de lá.

- "Quem penso que sou, não, eu sou Radamanthys de Wyvern, o duque mais poderoso do reino. Não esqueça disso. Ah, e prefere passar o resto da vida como escravo sexual? Ele o comprou, sabe muito bem disso. Ele o força e eu sei. Você é bonito. Procure outro amante. Seus beijos são doces. Até mais." E realmente se importava?

- "E seria diferente com você? O que eu seria para você?" Um grunhido de ódio. Foi o que Valentine produziu. Pior que não tinha argumentos. Loiro safado, desgraçado, altivo, petulante, insuportável! Até parecia que o duque poderia fazer algo. Até parecia que ele, Valentine poderia fazer algo. Fora trazido de seu país natal a pedido do rei. Sua família não tivera escolha. Ou o dava de "presente" ou perderiam tudo. Impostos altíssimos pagos ao Senhor Hades. Naquela terra, em que era estrangeiro, se não fosse cortesão, seria apenas mais um sem direito algum e sem poder nada. Odiava aquilo. E duvidava que mesmo que voltasse ainda teria uma casa. Sentia-se tão desonrado.

- "E sabia que fica lindo raivoso? Ah, quer mesmo saber? Mudei de idéia. Tire a roupa." Voltou-se e bateu a porta atrás de si. O que Valentine seria para ele? As palavras do ruivo ecoaram em sua cabeça. Estava tentado a descobrir. Aqueles olhos indomáveis, o corpo esguio, o jeito altivo mesmo sendo um cortesão.

- "O QUE? Mas o que diabos? Vá embora!" Ele só podia estar brincando!

- "Eu? Claro que não. Não brinco, eu faço." Um olhar dominador e agarrou o outro, colocando-o nos ombros. – "Vou te mostrar do que sou capaz quando provocado. Você é bonito, gostoso e interessante. Que se dane o rei, onde é seu quarto?"

- "Me ponha no chão! Como se atreve? Me ponha no CHÃO!" Harpia não conseguiu impedir que ele o colocasse em seu ombro e ouviu cada palavra sentindo o sangue circular mais rápido. Ele não ia... Não ia... Socou as costas fortes do outro.

- "Eu não me atrevo, apenas posso. E pare de me socar que isso incomoda. Hum, vejamos... Por aqui deve haver um quarto." Ignorou-o completamente e olhou pela casa. Achou um quarto e entrou nele com aquela fúria ruiva nos braços. – "Guarde sua força, vou fazer você gemer e precisará dela." - Atirou-o na cama e não lhe deu tempo, viu-o tentar se levantar. Nem pensar. Deitou por cima dele e segurou-lhe o rosto, beijando-o nos lábios e descendo carícias com a língua pela face e pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo das orelhas. – "Já fez isso tantas vezes por obrigação, faça ao menos uma por curiosidade... Não foi o que me disse? Curiosidade? Vou saciá-la, então, por completo."

Valentine estava em estado de choque. Fechou os olhos com força e crispou as mãos. Droga! E mais essa agora!

Radamanthys parou por instantes, deu um longo suspiro e mudou de tática, não o apertou com tanta força, conhecia aquela reação. Ele iria se submeter com desgosto, não era o que desejava. Se bem que, o que esperava? Que o outro gemesse de prazer? – "Valentine, por favor, me olhe e diga o que realmente vê em mim." – Queria mesmo saber.

Orbes verdes cheios de dúvida se abriram. Sentiu que o aperto do abraço forte do outro se desfazia um pouco e ficou sem entender mais nada. Sua voz havia sumido e procurou-a em vão. Demorou um pouco para murmurar que não sabia. A voz tão hesitante como de uma criança.

- "Valentine, vou repetir. Por que me beijou? Ele podia ter visto. Quer morrer? Quer tanto assim morrer?" Estava começando a achar que aquele rapaz era maluco.

- "Desculpe-me. Eu apenas fiz o que estava com vontade de fazer porque havia bebido um tanto demais." – Não era mentira. Desviou o olhar dos dourados tão diferentes e arfou. – "Quanto a morrer, como se alguém se importasse..."

- "O que gostaria de fazer agora?" O olhar do duque brilhava, ainda deitado sobre o outro pensava que adoraria tomá-lo para si, mas não queria, não sabia o motivo, que ele fosse apenas submisso. Um espírito tão combativo merecia mais cuidado que a mera capitulação perante a força. Descobriu-se adorando o jeito turrão daquele jovem. Jovem? Bem, nem tanto. Aquele homem, de ruivos cabelos, era diferente. Não via malícia nele, nem via maldade. – "Ah, eu não acho que o rei se importasse, mas talvez alguém possa a vir a se importar, já pensou que pode encontrar alguém?" – E desde quando era conselheiro sentimental?

- "Isso não é uma realidade com a qual eu me preocupe. Sonhar é algo que não faço. Não mais." Deu de ombros. Voltou a observar aquele homem. O que havia com ele? Parecia disposto a tomá-lo à força e agora... Ficou curioso, ficou em dúvida. O que havia no olhar de Radamanthys de Wyvern?

- "Já fez amor na sua vida?"

- "Amor?" Negou com a cabeça simplesmente. Obrigação. Disso fizera bastante.

- "Vou embora. Procure-me amanhã no meu castelo. Leva-me até a porta?" – Ergueu-se sem mais dúvidas.

O ruivo parecia congelado. Estranhara quando ele se afastou. Ele não ia... Sentou-se na cama, levantou-se depois e simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça, nem sabia mesmo se iria ao tal castelo, no momento parecia boa idéia. Andaram até a sala e abriu a porta, vendo a altivez do Duque, o jeito seguro e firme dele. Um homem impressionante.

- "Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Não tocarei em você até que me peça. Boa noite." Olhou-o mais uma vez e retirou-se.

- "Como? Quer dizer, boa noite..." Harpia respondeu ao cumprimento um tanto sem chão. Encostou-se na porta após fechá-la, suspirando. O que diabos fora aquilo? Pedir? Era sempre tomado, nunca pediam nada. Um minúsculo sorriso meio idiota e absurdamente inadequado apareceu no seu rosto. Tratou de balançar a cabeça tentando não pensar tanto no loiro alto.

Radamanthys andou até o coche de Valentine. Nem se preocupou em dar explicações. Era um duque e foi obedecido. Chegou ao seu castelo pensativo. Devia estar maluco. De alguma forma vira a tristeza imensa nos olhos do outro. Não queria ter visto. Eram tão bonitos. E ele se lembrou de coisas que há muito estavam enterradas ao ver os olhos de Valentine. Suspirou fundo e viu seus valetes virem ao seu encontro. Recebeu muitos avisos. Mais trabalho. Sempre havia trabalho. Viu-se pensando novamente no ruivo. Ao menos por aquela noite, Valentine dormiria em paz.

Na casa do cortesão, um homem vestia sua roupa de dormir com a mente crivada de dúvidas, pensava no que havia ocorrido, encolhido em sua cama. Ainda não entendia a atitude do duque. O loiro parecia pronto a tomá-lo nem que fosse a força e de repente... Ficou atencioso, ou ao menos parecia e... Ir na casa dele no outro dia? Quis ainda pensar um tanto sobre aquilo, mas acabou por adormecer.

Um duque profundamente irritado estava acordado até alta madrugada. Despachava documentos e mais documentos. Por que as pessoas tinham que se preocupar com asneiras? Pedidos inúteis. Clemências negadas. Ora, os criminosos seriam punidos. Sem dúvida alguma. Nem adiantavam as cartas e pedidos de parentes. Havia regras e leis. E seus valetes não cansavam de trazer problemas. Nunca paravam? O baile de máscaras já devia ter findado há muito.

Sentou-se numa poltrona de couro da biblioteca e foi pesquisar sobre a cidade de onde viera Valentine. Dormiu bem tarde e no dia seguinte teria um dia cheio como sempre.

* * *

Nota da autora: Obrigada pela acolhida desta fanfic. Athenas de Áries já tinha lido alguns capítulos e deu incentivos e mais incentivos para que publicássemos. O tema não é fácil, os personagens não são simples, mas a história é sim bem fascinante. Um amor cheio de meandros e com pitadas de inveja, traição e morte. A fanfic tem, até agora, dez capítulos prontos. É longa, como todas que faço com Akane, mas é bem feita, como poderão ver. Obrigada pelos reviews, é um grande incentivo. Grande abraço e ótima semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews. Estou com alguns problemas e nem sempre respondo com a agilidade necessária, mas prometo tentar responder a todos em breve. Abraços da ShiryuForever94

Capítulo **QUATRO**

Radamanthys acordou bem disposto. Olhou-se no espelho.

- "Ah, Valentine, será que vou vê-lo?" Pensava no motivo por que se importava tanto.

Longos e penteados cabelos ruivos. Roupa adequada. Era bem cedo. Ignorou as perguntas do cocheiro sobre o motivo do Duque de Wyvern ter vindo fazer uma visita e seguiu para o castelo do rei. Apesar de ser apenas um cortesão, lhe eram passados alguns trabalhos burocráticos. Durante parte do dia ficou pensando se iria realmente até o castelo do duque quando, no fim da tarde, ficou sabendo que não iria. O rei havia exigido sua presença para a noite. Que ótimo. Suspirou e, na hora dita, foi para os aposentos de Hades, não podia desobedecer à ordem alguma. Foi como de costume: doloroso, rápido e humilhante.

Final da tarde. Radamanthys fizera todos os seus trabalhos. Tivera um dia cansativo, desagradável, inútil para dizer a verdade. Como tantos outros. Chegou ao castelo tão tarde que se Valentine tivesse ido lá, não o teria visto. Perguntou aos empregados. Ele não aparecera. Não ia sequer se preocupar, vai ver não agradara ao outro. Ou talvez... Mandou um mensageiro para Hades querendo vê-lo. Ao receber a resposta de que somente no dia seguinte, tirou algumas conclusões e suspirou. Chamou o mensageiro e discretamente ficou sabendo que Valentine estava no castelo. Droga. Era o trabalho dele, afinal. E, no que pensava? Tirar o cortesão do rei? Queria Valentine ou não? Queria alguém? O que queria? Devia estar louco.

Madrugada alta quando finalmente o rei deixou que Valentine se fosse. O ruivo vestiu-se, tentando manter um pouco de sua dignidade. Chegou a sua casa, dormiu um tanto, mas logo acordou, sempre acordava cedo, costume. Banhou-se e vestiu outra roupa, mais simples do que o normal, não precisaria ir ao castelo naquele dia, e ia procurar ler um dos poucos livros que um dos membros do clero lhe dera.

Monges copistas. Era assim que chamavam. Eram em latim e grego, as línguas dos livros daquela época. O ensino era algo próprio dos nobres, o conhecimento era da Igreja. Não havia como um reles cortesão como ele obter livros se não por cessão de algum membro do poderoso clero. Ouviu baterem à porta. Estranhou um pouco, mas podia ser algum mensageiro do rei, era só o que faltava. Já "trabalhara" a noite toda. Estava cansado. Foi até a porta, abrindo-a e surpreendeu-se com quem via. Ele era maluco ou o que?

- "Venha, vamos andar um pouco." Apontou o coche do ducado e sorriu, quase nunca sorria.

- "Hum? Andar? Para onde?" E mais essa agora. Passeios com o Duque de Wyvern? Quem o nobre pensava que era para aparecer do nada e ir chamando-o para dar voltas?

- "Para minha casa de campo. Sei que não tem compromissos com Hades no dia de hoje. Também sei sobre ontem. Sem maiores explicações. Estás bem?"

- "Mas..." E ia dizer o que? Casa de campo? O que ele pretendia? Como ele sabia? Abaixou os olhos por momentos, envergonhado. Sentia-se uma meretriz barata, mas voltou a olhá-lo ao ouvir a pergunta. Hunf, como se ele se importasse. Acabou por concordar com a proposta. O que faria? – "Podemos ir."

Entraram no coche em silêncio, o nobre inglês baixou as cortinas, não perdeu tempo e puxou o cipriota para si, acariciando o rosto bonito. – "Eu vou roubá-lo do rei."

- "O que?" Arregalou os olhos. Ele não estava falando sério. Estava?

- "Por enquanto, apenas por hoje, mas, futuramente... A idéia o atrai?" Orbes dourados brilhantes fixos nos verdes.

- "Por que faz isso? Gosta de se divertir com os outros?" Estreitou os olhos por um momento, pensando no que ele dissera.

- "Não vou dar respostas se não as tenho."

- "Se não sabe, eu muito menos. E, se não sabe, não deve ser sério." Valentine suspirou sentindo-se péssimo, as mãos sobre as pernas. Virara diversão do duque, pelo visto. - "Não sou um objeto qualquer que pode pegar, usar e jogar fora." - Estava se arriscando, mas ainda tinha algum orgulho.

- "Não o forcei, não o usei e não joguei fora. Pelo menos que eu saiba. E, diga se está vindo comigo porque quer ou por eu ser um duque." Que homem complicado. Se bem que, dada a história dele, era bem compreensível.

- "Acha por acaso que fiz aquilo no baile só por você ser um duque?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele um pouco decepcionado. Não iam se entender nunca? Radamanthys não ia entender que ele não era como os outros?

- "Você não me explicou direito. Disse que fez porque queria. Acontece que ainda estou querendo descobrir se me queria ou queria apenas diversão de uma noite. Talvez um pouco de influência para tirar você da sua atual situação." Radamanthys tinha olhos frios como gelo. Estava tão acostumado a ser usado que queria saber de uma vez. Se fosse o caso, seria bem mais simples.

- "Se fosse apenas para me 'tirar da atual situação', por que eu teria resistido quando tentou... Bem, quando você quis... Ah, droga, aquela noite... E quando o vi, tinha me interessado por você, não por seu título." Pelo visto a impressão que causara era péssima.

- "Interessou-se por mim? Por quê? Atração física? Eu também tenho, por você. Não se ofenda. Vivemos num reino em que até paredes querem algo em troca. Eu, de você, gostaria ao menos de um sorriso. Consegue?" Seus olhos amainaram, será que podia acreditar naquilo?

A mente do ruivo ia em voltas confusas. Atração física? Um pouco, não, bastante talvez, mas não era tudo. E não ia falar naquilo. Sorrir? Pra que? Forçou um leve sorriso, sem lá grande sucesso.

- "Está bom para começar. Sabe cavalgar? Gosta de animais? Tenho galgos." E Radamanthys vira o quão triste aquele sorriso tinha sido. Não era sincero, claro que não.

- "Cavalgo sim e adoro animais. Galgos?" Seus olhos brilharam um pouco mais, interessou-se de imediato, Gostava de animais, costumava cuidar de alguns em seu país natal e conhecia galgos. Lindos cães de corrida, de porte longilíneo.

- "Você parece um garotinho que ganhou um doce gostoso." Olhou-o com um riso querendo aparecer. Suspirou levemente. Por que Valentine tinha que parecer tão inocente e doce? - "Ora, deixa-me fazer o que quero desde que saímos? Deixa?" - E desde quando precisava pedir algo? Chegou bem perto e acariciou os lábios dele com dedos sensuais.

- "O que? O que você quer? Isto é, Senhor Duque e..." As palavras morreram na sua garganta ao ver os olhos do outro e ao sentir aqueles toques nos lábios. Tão suave.

- "Que você consiga sentir algo além de submissão. Beije-me e prove, tente descobrir que há sabor e não humilhação." Encarava-o sentindo seu pulso acelerar.

O ruivo corou bastante, hesitando com as palavras e, por impulso refez o que fizera na outra noite, colando os lábios aos do duque por momentos.

Wyvern permaneceu sério e deixou-o beijá-lo, entreabriu os lábios e procurou pela boca do outro, entrelaçando bem devagar as línguas, suas mãos o acariciaram com cuidado e afastou mechas do cabelo vermelho do rosto bem feito. Segurou por fim os ombros dele e aprofundou o beijo em suaves carícias e toques.

Tremor.

Valentine estremeceu um tanto com os leves carinhos no rosto e deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse, percebeu que gostara daquilo. Se o rei descobrisse estava morto. Não que ele se importasse, mas já vira o que poderia acontecer. Uma vez um outro cortesão do rei ousara trair o soberano. Ao mesmo tempo, pelo menos uma vez, uma única vez, não era obrigação. Estava gostando. Estava valendo à pena. Suspirou.

Lábios doces. Valentine tinha lábios doces. No começo parecia que o cortesão reagia automaticamente, mas logo ambos se perdiam em sensações melhores. Mais e mais sensações. Radamanthys apartou o beijo com um quê de sorriso nos olhos. - "E então, como se sentiu?"

- "F-foi diferente." De onde viera aquele titubeio? Estranhara o contato, tão passional e, ao mesmo tempo, não era agressivo. Demorara-se ainda um tanto para abrir os olhos depois que o toque foi partido, mas enfim o fizera ao ouvir a voz do outro.

- "Melhor que não ter sentido nada." E agora, o que diria? Recostou-se sério no coche. - "Não quero sexo com você, simples assim. Só quando for bom para nós dois. Quando você estiver pronto, me diga. Desse jeito quebramos logo esse clima de coisas não ditas e você pode relaxar. De acordo? Ou seja, não se preocupe em entrar em pânico que não vou agarrar você e forçá-lo. Não preciso forçar ninguém para ter sexo, garanto a você."

Valentine emudeceu, parecia em choque. Ninguém no mundo podia ser tão direto. Ou podia? Falar de sexo assim, no meio da conversa? Estranhou absolutamente aquilo. Era como se ele se importasse. Mas por que se importaria? Mal se conheciam.

- "Concorda ou não? Apenas quando estiver pronto. Estou, não sei o motivo, com vontade de mostrar a você que pode haver alegria e prazer no sexo. Entende? E fale ao invés de gesticular porque estou de olhos fechados." Continuou recostado rindo internamente. O jeito de fazer aquele ruivo falar era esse. Ficar de olhos fechados.

- "Alegria? Não, eu não entendo. E por quê? Por que está fazendo isso?" Alegria? Até parecia. Foi sincero ao negar. Nem entendia o que o outro queria e nem qual o motivo de tudo aquilo.

- "Como você pode ser tão desconfiado?" O duque abriu os olhos e pensou por momentos - "Está bem. Digamos que estou cansado de ser usado para obterem vantagens e não quero mais relacionamentos baseados nisso. Podemos ser amigos. Quem sabe algo mais. Eu apenas queria alguém que não se tivesse aproximado por interesse e acho que você é assim."

- "Obrigado." Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que sorria levemente ao escutar o que ele falara e logo voltou a ficar sério. Tinha gostado de saber que alguém o considerava algo mais que um corpo.

- "Não me agradeça." Olhou para o outro com um amplo sorriso – "E você é lindo. Ruivo, belo corpo, inteligente, e, que eu saiba, o seu local de origem é um bom lugar para irmos dia desses, gostaria?"

- "Hum. Voltar lá? Sim, mas..." Escutava o que ele dizia e realmente olhou-o assustado com a última frase. Seu local de origem? Pelo que sabia, seus pais, aqueles que o haviam entregado ao rei por dívidas, ainda moravam lá. Se bem que era uma ilha relativamente grande, não precisava vê-los. Queria vê-los? Uma confusão de imagens. Nem todas eram boas.

- "Você foi vendido e tem medo de voltar lá. Não se preocupe. Tenho ouro suficiente para comprar toda a sua família. Não se ofenda, pois apenas constato a verdade. Ninguém o magoará. Não em minha presença. Apenas terá que aprender a confiar em mim."

O mais jovem escutou as palavras e baixou os olhos, fechando as mãos com certa força ao ouvir aquilo. Não que se ofendesse. No entanto, mesmo que fosse normal naquela sociedade... – "Ainda não entendo como podem vender pessoas."

- "Eu não acho que possam vender pessoas. Apenas são ordens de países com os quais temos tratados. Ordens, não. Pedidos. O problema é, se alguém vende, é porque há quem compre."

Valentine suspirou, murmurando que sabia aquilo e apoiou as costas um tanto mais no encosto da carruagem, ainda sem observar o outro.

- "Logo chegaremos. Tomei a liberdade de avisar ao rei que você estava doente por hoje e amanhã e que eu, como fiel seguidor dele, tomaria as devidas providências."

- "Avisou? Como assim avisou? Tinha tanta certeza assim que eu viria?" Aquele... Aquele... Ora, como ele era tão... Seguro. Metido. Lindo.

- "Assim poderás ficar comigo por dois dias inteiros."

- "Mas... Mas... Dois dias?" Val olhou-o meio surpreso, não esperava por aquilo.

- "Isso. Descansar, ver que a vida pode ser mais que servir ao rei." Um olhar de canto. Ele era tão lindo.

- "Sei." Não acreditava realmente que aquilo faria diferença, mas podia tentar.

- "Tenho certeza que vou conseguir animá-lo. Chegamos." Era um castelo branco. Com torres negras e um lindo lago prateado. Galgos correram e Rada os apresentou a Val. – "Sombra, Escuridão, Luz e Vida. Meus galgos. Seja bem vindo à residência Wyvern-Specter de verão."


	5. Chapter 5

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Capítulo **CINCO**

Valentine não conseguiu conter alguma admiração. Era lindo! Ao ver os cães, e ouvir os nomes deles, ficou com vontade de acarinhar os animais, mas controlou-se, não sabia se podia.

- "Sombra, Escuridão. Cumprimentem..." Viu os cães se deitarem aos pés de Valentine, felizes – "Serão seus mascotinhos por enquanto. Quando você estiver melhor, lhe darei luz e vida." Radamanthys sorriu, tinha perfeita noção sobre a dubiedade de suas palavras.

Valentine observou os cães se deitarem perto de seus pés e estranhou as palavras do duque mas atentou mais aos cães e abaixou-se um tanto, meio que se ajoelhando no chão e passou a mão pelas cabeças dos dois, acariciando de leve.

- "Eu sabia que tinhas boa alma." Um mordomo e um cavalariço apareceram e deu ordens. Estendeu a mão para Valentine. – "Seu quarto está pronto e chamei um médico que emitirá o atestado que eu quiser. Conheço bem o rei. Ele não se deixará enganar. Vamos?"

Valentine deu um leve suspiro, pegou na mão do duque e seguiu-o para dentro da imensa construção. Um belo quarto verde claro estava pronto.

- "Seu quarto. O meu é ao lado. Pode ficar à vontade, há roupas para você nos armários."

- "Obrigado."

- "Não."

- "Hum?"

- "Não me agradeça. Apenas fique calmo e tranqüilo. Ao menos por dois dias. Pense que está sonhando se quiser, mas fique feliz. Eu vou me trocar e poderemos tomar café da manhã, se bem que já está avançada a hora."

O ruivo ouviu o que o outro dizia e acabou por concordar, um tanto pensativo ainda sobre aquilo tudo. Não podia ser verdade. Podia?

- "E, depois, vamos conversar um pouco, sobre sexo. Com licença." Como se não tivesse dito nada demais, saiu sem esperar resposta.

- "Mas o que?" O cipriota observou enquanto o outro ia saindo. Corou. O que ele queria dizer? Sentou-se na ponta da cama que havia naquele quarto, pensando ainda por que aceitara ir àquele lugar.

Radamanthys caminhou até seu quarto rindo um tanto. Vestiu calças de montaria, botas longas, camisa branca de punhos de renda e pediu depois que avisassem Valentine para descer. A mesa posta, aguardou que ele chegasse. O que não tardou. – "Frutas, queijos, água pura e melado. Pães. Coma. E não é um pedido."

- "E você não é nem um pouco autoritário." Valentine sentou-se também, servindo-se de um pouco e comendo devagar.

- "Não sou autoritário. Vamos andar a cavalo depois, acampar na beira de um lago e passar a noite na relva."

- "E decidiu tudo sozinho sem ao menos uma pergunta? Quanta consideração. Estou impressionado. De qualquer maneira, eu concordo." E iria fazer o que? Logo terminou de comer.

- "Tem alguma opinião ou ele, o rei, já o treinou a sempre concordar? Olhe para mim!"

- "Opinião? Talvez eu tenha. Algumas. Nada que realmente valha a pena falar, ninguém se importa mesmo." Valentine olhou-o calmamente. Opinião não era coisa de cortesãos.

- "Eu me importo. Basta que uma pessoa se importe, não? Ou só vale a pena se for um séqüito?"

- "Você é sempre muito agradável, pelo visto. Ora, basta um sim." Valentine olhava-o um tanto contrariado. Na verdade seu gênio era bem mais forte do que demonstrava.

- "Então estamos de acordo, tenha opinião, apenas por esses dois dias." O duque terminou de comer e ficou observando-o. Mudou o olhar quando um serviçal entrou e lhe entregou documentos a serem assinados.

Valentine nem concordou nem discordou. Notou que aquele nobre o observava com atenção, mas logo desviou o olhar quando outra pessoa entrou na sala e ficou pensando no que o outro dissera. Expressar opinião... Fazia um bom tempo que não o fazia e que ninguém deixava que o fizesse.

- "Vou cavalgar. Passarei a noite fora. Ordens médicas. Valentine, vamos." O jeito de falar do Duque não admitia sequer dúvida. Ergueu-se majestoso e olhou de lado para o serviçal que desapareceu apavorado.

Valentine levantou-se quase automaticamente quando o seu anfitrião o fez. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o medo do serviçal ante ao inglês.

- "Não sabe meu apelido não é?"

- "Creio que não."

- "Vai ouvi-lo em cochichos e piadinhas e nunca para mim. Sou chamado às minhas costas de juiz do inferno, pois tenho mão de ferro com todos que trabalham comigo. Não sou injusto, apenas exigente ao extremo e obcecado por trabalho. Não admito falhas porque simplesmente não as cometo. E, agora podemos ir?

- "Certo." – Valentine conteve um tanto sua vontade de rir. As pessoas não poderiam mesmo ter acertado tanto. O apelido combinava com aquele homem. – "Talvez você seja."

- "Como?" – Radamanthys franziu o cenho.

- "A corte. Para mim não passa de um inferno. Como fiel serviçal do rei, você tem poder para mandar matar e para salvar. Um juiz."

Radamanthys bufou. Não tinha argumentos para aquela observação. Tinha a mesma idéia sobre o reino. Um inferno. Era uma perfeita descrição da corte.

- "Expressei minha opinião, espero que esteja satisfeito."

- "Valentine, eu concordo com você. Apenas quero que saiba que o inferno pode ter alguns locais de calmaria."

- "E está me dizendo que um destes lugares seria na sua agradável companhia?" O tom de Valentine saíra um pouco mais irônico do que pretendera. O fato não passou em branco para o duque.

- "Ao menos não vou obrigá-lo a submeter-se a mim. Já é um ganho." Um lindo garanhão preto e outro marrom escuro aguardavam do lado de fora. Radamanthys calçou suas luvas. – "Escolha um."

- "Não desejava ofendê-lo. Sou grato ao que me faz." Valentine aproximou-se do animal com pelo marrom escuro. Era um belo animal, bem cuidado.

- "Gratidão é para inferiores. Apenas aproveite."

- "Você poderia ser menos difícil de lidar, sabia?" O cortesão estendeu uma das mãos, devagar, a face bem serena, esperou por momentos antes de passar a mão pelo dorso do cavalo, vendo-o virar a cabeça em sua direção. O animal tinha um olhar tranqüilo.

- "Não tenho mil máscaras. Sou como sou. Hum, Ghost parece ter apreciado seus toques. Ele sempre fica nervoso perto de estranhos, mas não parece incomodado com você. Montemos. Como você já escolheu seu animal, ficarei com Bones." Radamanthys subiu no garanhão negro e partiu rumo a um longo caminho com florezinhas.

Valentine apenas observava. Então ainda tinha jeito com animais. Montou também, percebendo que o animal ficou meio nervoso e falou baixinho, vendo-o se acalmar devagar e então seguiu o inglês.

- "Sir, sempre escolhe nomes tétricos para seus animais?" Valentine estava apenas curioso.

- "Ah, gosto de coisas diferentes. Além disso, não gostaria de dar nome a animais meus como vejo por aí, strawberry, honey, sugar... Faça-me o favor. Consegue ver-me cavalgando em um animal chamado de candy?" Não represou um belo sorriso. Achava certos nomes de animais de nobres uma palhaçada sem fim.

- "Hum, compreendo." Valentine pensou rapidamente que o nobre duque era uma pessoa singular.

Galoparam algum tempo e logo estavam num belo lago, grandes árvores e um tanto de calma. O duque apeou do cavalo e pegou várias coisas que trouxera amarradas ao animal, anunciando que acampariam por ali.

- "Aqui?" – O ruivo desceu do cavalo, olhou em volta, parecia uma planície boa, não havia muitas pedras no chão, o que facilitaria. – "Parece bom."

- "Ajuda-me com as coisas? Vamos dormir ao relento. Não costuma haver chuvas por essa época, mas mesmo que chova, poderemos ter uma bela tarde e noite."

Valentine arrepiou-se com a palavra noite. Algo no tom de voz do lorde. Ficou apreensivo e ajudou-o a organizar tudo sem dizer palavra.

Wyvern estendeu uma colcha bordada na beira do lago, embaixo de uma bela árvore e deitou ali. – "Vamos conversar."

Valentine nada disse. Sentou-se na ponta da colcha, pouco à vontade.

- "Quer relaxar? Deite ao meu lado." Radamanthys observava a musculatura contraída do outro. Ele decididamente não estava à vontade.

O rapaz fez o que o outro dizia, observando-o com ar perdido.

- "Conte-me como foi sua vida até hoje. Depois conto sobre a minha."

- "Mas..."

- "Confie em mim."

- "Você é muito curioso." – Valentine suspirou e, passando a mão pelos olhos e testa e cabelos, começou a falar. – "Nasci e cresci no Chipre, minha família morava nas montanhas e cuidávamos de alguns animais. A vida era difícil o suficiente por causa dos impostos que tínhamos de pagar à coroa. Faz alguns anos desde que tudo começou a piorar, e um dos homens que cobrava os impostos disse que meus pais estariam livres de pagar os atrasados se me vendessem. E eles o fizeram. Fui trazido para este país cerca de três meses depois. Algum serviçal do rei me comprou deles e me entregou para o rei."

- "E ele ficou muito feliz com a compra e o transformou em escravo sexual."

Valentine deu de ombros numa leve concordância, já o era forçadamente dos homens que o haviam comprado de seus pais. – "Entendeu agora por que me acostumei a não expressar minhas opiniões? Não mudaria nada."

- "Eu compreendo muito bem. Digamos que fui criado para ser um nobre, educado a ser um nobre. Só esqueceram do principal..."

- "Você."

- "E quem disser que você não é perceptivo, está bem enganado. Sim. Esqueceram-se de mim e só se preocupavam com o que a família iria lucrar comigo. Sempre fui apresentado aos melhores dos melhores para render frutos aos meus pais. Não criei laços. Acreditei sempre que apenas a força e a frieza pudessem dar resultados. Cansei-me disso e resolvia o que fazer quando você apareceu. Não sei o motivo, mas creio que podemos ficar bem, eu e você."

O cortesão ouviu tudo com atenção e quase sorriu de leve. Realmente, o que vira nele, naquele outro baile, não fora mentira. E agora tinha certeza que estava realmente interessado nele, mesmo sabendo que não podia. Wyvern era um duque. Ele era apenas um cortesão.

- "Interessado?" Um olhar distante, o nobre tinha medo da resposta.

O ruivo ouviu a pergunta e estranhou o jeito dele. Apenas suspirou, não desviando o olhar quando concordou num quase inaudível monossílabo.

- "Seu entusiasmo é estimulante." – O lord suspirou e fechou os olhos. – "Talvez não seja para ser e tanto eu quanto você sejamos apenas dois idiotas pensando que a vida pode ter algum sentido."

* * *

Nota: Ah, mas nós andamos tão boazinhas com essa fanfic. Estamos atualizando tão direitinho... Não acham não? Então sejam bonzinhos também e comentem. Já viram que Radamanthys e Valentine tem tanto em comum quanto têm de disparidades e é aí que está a graça. Acham que o rei vai deixar barato? Acham que Valentine vai escapar incólume? O poder de um Duque jamais suplantará o de um Rei, a menos que entrem em guerra. Punições? Salvação? Separações? O que será que Hades fará ao descobrir por onde andou seu lindo cortesão? Inveja, ódio, rancor... Vem muita coisa por aí. Ah, mas não acabamos com a cena do "piquenique" ainda... Radamanthys vai conversar sobre sexo com Valentine? E isso pode ou vai constranger o cipriota até a morte? Não sei ué, vamos ver. Abraços e, eu, ShiryuForever94, vou viajar por mais ou menos dez dias, ou seja, atualização de fanfics agora, acho que apenas em agosto. O bom é que todos terão tempo para comentar. Legal não? Até mais então. Obrigada para quem tem comentado, mandado mp ou falado no msn, é um imenso estímulo saber a opinião de vocês.


	6. Chapter 6

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Capítulo **SEIS**

Valentine revirou os olhos, tendo noção de que ia cometer uma loucura. O jeito do duque. Não achava que a vida era totalmente sem sentido, afinal. Virou-se para o outro e tocou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto o beijava não tão calmamente quanto antes. Soltou-o antes que ele pudesse pensar em corresponder e olhou-o totalmente vermelho e contrariado.

- "Val..." – Um suave murmúrio. Radamanthys observou os verdes reluzentes. Arfou ligeiramente. Não sabia o que dizer. Viu o jovem desviar o olhar sem nada dizer. Quase podia ver a mente dele cheia de voltas.

- "Vamos falar de sexo." – A voz forte do duque fez Valentine sobressaltar-se e olhá-lo um tanto surpreso.

- "Sei que é difícil ser um cortesão. Aliás, queria falar com você por um motivo em especial. Valentine, não minta pra mim. Já sentiu prazer?" Seu tom era de curiosidade.

- "Bem..." – Harpia corou novamente, pensando um tanto antes de responder baixinho – "De um jeito ou outro o corpo acaba reagindo." Nem tinha idéia de onde o outro queria chegar. Não ia falar de seus prazeres solitários nem sob pesada tortura.

- "Imaginei. Então ainda não sabe que pode sentir mais que prazer corporal, um prazer intenso. Eu já senti muitas coisas, mas nunca senti o estado de graça que alguns amigos dizem que sentem."

Harpia baixou a cabeça, pensando. Não sabia por que, mas tinha impressão de que gostaria de, talvez um dia, apenas estar com ele. Corou mais a esse pensamento e tentou atentar ao que o outro dizia.

- "Não fique tão sem graça. Não posso simplesmente chegar em uma festa a rigor e falar algo como: Prezados duques, condes e viscondes, que acham do prazer sexual?"

O ruivo tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu não rir um pouco. Ele era surpreendente. – "Creio que não seria nada bom."

- "Estou até imaginando as moças com seus leques em movimentos ritmados e desesperados, algumas dando gritinhos e todos sem exceção tendo certeza que preciso de um médico..."

- "Deixaria alguns bem curiosos. Se bem que não é exatamente isso." Valentine franziu um pouco o cenho, falara meio que por impulso, calando-se depois. Ótimo, agora ia começar a falar pelos cotovelos?

- "Então me diga o que é. Começou, agora termine." O lord sorriu de canto.

- "Er, não. Não é nada."

- "Não vamos ficar bem com esse diálogo de mão única." Pegou-o pelo braço e o virou para si. – "Fale."

- "Eu apenas estou sem graça por que não costumo falar sobre isso. Poderia me largar?" Até podia ser, mas não era a única coisa. Se bem que o outro não precisava saber do resto. O lord soltou-o e suspirou.

- "Claro que posso soltá-lo. Não é meu prisioneiro." A voz do loiro era repleta de amargura e tristeza. – "Se quer saber por que preciso tanto de alguém com quem conversar, é que na realidade, na corte não falamos sobre nada. Apenas rapapés e salamaleques, comentamos os vestidos das senhoritas, os peitos fartos, as bundas carnudas e faz de conta que somos todos felizes homens numa vida inócua. E ninguém admite o amor entre iguais, embora o próprio rei tenha cortesãos. A hipocrisia me enoja. E pensar que já cogitei casar-me."

- "Desculpe, não quis dizer que você me trata mal." Valentine deixava sua mente vagar em mil situações. Tudo que o nobre dizia tinha sentido. Era um homem bem observador aquele loiro.

- "Já disse para não me pedir desculpas. Seja você mesmo."

- "Casar?" Mudou de assunto. Preferia falar de Wyvern a falar dele.

- "Sim, para ao menos ter com quem conversar. Só que as belas moças que me foram "dadas" de presente morriam de medo de mim e nada diziam além de 'sim, senhor' e não preciso de mais servos."

- "Já se apaixonou?" Valentine tentou encará-lo sem sucesso. Parecia que uma sombra tirara o brilho dos olhos dourados.

- "Por uma mulher ou por um homem? Por que, se não sabe, eu saio, ou saía, com os dois..."

- "Eu perguntei se já se havia apaixonado. Isso vale para ambos os sexos."

- "Sim, você tem razão." Wyvern fez uma pausa e depois continuou num tom mais calmo. –"Não fui capaz de me apaixonar por uma mulher pelo motivo que já mencionei. Não quero uma bonequinha de louça que me sirva à cama e concorde com tudo e as mulheres são educadas assim, infelizmente. E por homens... Bem..." Fechou novamente os olhos – "Creio que apenas pelo rei."

- "Pelo rei?" Valentine estava assombrado. Não via como alguém poderia se apaixonar por Hades.

Wyvern ficou calado alguns instantes. – "Ele é bonito, poderoso. E foi meu primeiro homem..."

Harpia ouviu e apenas conseguiu segurar a respiração por instantes. Sabia que realmente muitas pessoas podiam se apaixonar por um rei, por aquele rei então, que era bem bonito até mesmo para um homem. Mas... Eles realmente haviam...

- "Se quer perguntar, pergunte logo de uma vez." Rada olhou-o sério, olhos dourados em forma de aviso.

- "Você realmente teve algo com ele?" Quase cuspiu as palavras. Radamanthys o intimidava.

- "Meu pai me deu a ele. Sei exatamente como você se sente, pois já estive em seu lugar. Em troca do ducado, da manutenção do poder, meu próprio pai me deu a ele. O rei achou-me bonito e forte e me fez cortesão dele por alguns anos. Eu era jovem demais para entender que ele jamais me amaria. Era jovem demais para não me apaixonar... Isso responde à sua pergunta?" Rilhou os dentes, detestava se lembrar de como pudera ser tão inocente.

Valentine se viu obrigado a concordar com a cabeça. A única diferença entre eles, ao que parecia, era que o loiro não era mais cortesão do rei e ainda assim era alguém. O ruivo fora trocado por impostos, o outro por um ducado. Por que seres humanos tratavam outros seres humanos como mercadoria?

- "Eu não quero que você sinta o mesmo. Não quero que se apaixone por ele e descubra que somos apenas objetos." Radamanthys respirou bem fundo. Lembrava ainda dos toques do rei.

- "Não sou tolo, não me apaixonaria por ele. Não do jeito como sou tratado. A menos que ele tenha mudado muito, não é possível se apaixonar. Além disso, objetos não são capazes de sentir. Eu sou. Não aceito ser tratado como objeto, apenas me submeto. É o que me resta."

- "Não quis chamá-lo tolo. No meu caso, eu achava que ele me amava... Ainda bem que você não tem ilusões." Observou Valentine dar um sorriso triste e voltar o olhar verde para o céu. – "Ou tem?"

- "Quanto ao rei? Nenhuma. Não tenho ilusões, nem sonhos. Tenho apenas um dia após o outro."

Wyvern suspirou. Moveu-se para mais perto do outro e sem mais perguntas, puxou-o para um beijo longo. Se Valentine resistisse, o soltaria. Não foi o que aconteceu. O cipriota surpreendeu-se e prendeu a respiração por momentos, mas acabou por corresponder ao beijo que recebia. Era bom receber carinho. O abraço do duque era reconfortante e protetor, precisava daquilo.

- "Eu queria poder me apaixonar pela pessoa certa." Radamanthys adorara o contato. Sentira-se bem com aquele homem. E estava ofegante.

- "E quem seria a pessoa certa?" O ruivo respirava descompassadamente.

- "Alguém que saiba quem eu sou e não o que sou. Alguém que se preocupe comigo e não com o que posso ou não trazer de lucro a uma relação. Gostaria de conhecer alguém e de ser conhecido por esse alguém."

- "Eu compreendo. Para isso é necessário tempo. E não é pouco." Valentine observava-o. Havia um bom coração por trás de todo o jeito autoritário e frio.

- "E eu já perdi tempo demais procurando em lugares onde não iria encontrar. Preciso começar se quiser ter algo assim, preciso começar a conversar... Quer tentar conversar comigo?" Era o melhor que conseguia exteriorizar seus sentimentos.

- "Já não estamos conversando?" O coração do ruivo pulou um pouco, parecia que o duque queria algo bem mais sério com ele.

- "Sim, estamos, mas quero mais... Quero conhecer você, se você deixar." Radamanthys olhou o outro com calor. Valentine tinha que aceitar. Era a primeira pessoa que parecia conseguir deixar o duque sentir-se bem, à vontade.

Harpia ouviu cada palavra sentindo sua pulsação aumentar a cada uma. Ficou calado, observando aquele homem sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Estava curioso. E estava com medo ao mesmo tempo. Seus sentimentos nunca haviam sido levados em consideração. Nunca havia sido tratado com cuidado e carinho. E havia a diferença de classes. Inspirou profundamente o ar e acabou murmurando que sim.

Radamanthys fez que não percebeu a hesitação, a confusão. Tudo ao seu tempo. Resolveu continuar a conversa e talvez, quando estivessem mais confortáveis, poderiam falar de sentimentos mais profundos. - "Tem lembranças da sua infância? Digo, brincava? Eu só lembro de aulas de etiqueta, musica, dança, equitação, esgrima, ritos sociais, línguas clássicas..."

- "Lembro sim. Algumas coisas. Eu tinha dois irmãos, mas isso de brincadeiras, não. Eu não brincava." Suspirou, tentando se lembrar de coisas que na verdade não queria relembrar. - "O trabalho era de sol a sol, morávamos numa pequena fazendola e todos tínhamos que trabalhar, não sobrava tempo para nada. Comíamos pouco e dormíamos pouco. Tudo era economizado. Acho que até sorrisos não era algo distribuído de graça."

- "Somos diferentes. E muito iguais. Treinados e mandados. Não vou dizer que fui criado sem luxos, era um nobre afinal das contas. Apenas não éramos duques. Meus pais eram condes, não grandes condes, mas condes. Tínhamos a terra, um castelo, não enorme, e alguns empregados. Mas meu pai tinha um vício, ou melhor, vários. Jogos, mulheres e bebidas. Minha mãe era omissa, como boa nobre. Simplesmente me acostumei a ver meu pai entregar prataria, tecidos, móveis, animais, em pagamento de dívidas. No final, arriscando-se a perder tudo, ele resolveu fazer um ótimo negócio. Já que eu, mais adulto, não me dignava casar com as moças, como lhe contei, nem arrumei um amante milionário para nos sustentar, fui vendido em troca de um título. Ah, mas obviamente que não foi uma transação tão sincera. Foi apenas, um favor. Fui "estudar" com o rei." Fez uma pausa como se puxando por lembranças amargas - "E eu nunca tinha me deitado com ninguém..."

O ruivo remexeu-se, desconfortável. Confidências não o deixavam muito à vontade. Escutava o outro, atentamente. Fazia comparações com algumas passagens de sua vida. Apesar de serem de mundos tão diferentes, conseguia compreender os sentimentos do outro. Eram parecidos aos seus.

- "Está muito calado. Eu o aborreço?" - Radamanthys também não estava confortável. Nunca falara daqueles assuntos todos. Conversar sobre seu passado não tinha sido uma opção em sua vida. Nunca o fizera e pensara que nunca o faria.

- "Meus pais nunca foram muito próximos. Mesmo assim senti-me mortalmente traído quando fui entregue em troca do não pagamento de impostos atrasados. Fiquei cerca de um mês com aqueles homens antes de ser dado ao rei." Mordeu os lábios. Era bem difícil lembrar daquelas coisas. - "Não foi exatamente o mesmo, mas creio que pode ter idéias sobre tudo que pode ter ocorrido." Parou de falar. Acreditava que o outro entenderia toda a história.

- "Sinto muito. Eu imagino, não, eu não imagino..." Wyvern segurou uma das mãos do outro e ficou fazendo um carinho terno, o que não era hábito seu. Arqueou as loiras sobrancelhas. Era muito pior. Era inimaginável. - "Você tem pesadelos com isso?"

- "Às vezes." Desviou os olhos. Sentiu o calor dele em suas mãos e sentiu-se tão protegido. Aquela sensação não tinha preço. Nunca imaginara que aquele homem poderia expressar carinho, calor, solidariedade.

- "Acho que o compreendo melhor sabendo essas coisas. Ajudaria se eu dissesse que então Hades não deve ser tão ruim assim? Ao menos ele não o divide com vários... Que eu saiba, ele gosta de exclusividade." Sentiu-se idiota falando aquilo, mas o que iria dizer?

- "Se há algum consolo, talvez seja esse." Na verdade, não queria que ninguém o tocasse. Hades obviamente tinha outros, vários outros cortesãos. Não se importava. Aprendera a deixar de considerar aquilo como algo importante depois de algum tempo. Suspirou, ainda observando os orbes dourados do outro e ergueu uma das mãos para o rosto dele num leve toque. Sentia vontade de tocar nele.

- "Você é carinhoso e carinho não é algo a que eu esteja acostumado." Rada falava suavemente

- "Seu jeito agora não parece muito diferente." Um pequeno sorriso nos lábios rosados de Valentine. Sentiu a mão maior de Radamanthys cobrir a sua e, após, o duque pegou-a e beijou-a levemente. Arrepiou-se inteiro. Era um beijo tão... Terno.

- "Não? Somos bem diferentes fora da corte, não é mesmo? Se bem que, não costumo ser meigo, muito menos sensível. Espero que entenda, é minha natureza. No entanto, creio que posso fazer algum carinho. Venha cá, deite no meu colo. Talvez os dois possamos aprender um pouco um com o outro."

O ruivo corou intensamente. Normalmente não corava, não sendo usado e jogado fora vezes sem fim pelo rei. Desaprendera a ter inocência. Só que aquele duque estava dando um toque pessoal a tudo aquilo. Estava se tornando uma situação muito pessoal. Era o suficiente para que não conseguisse controlar essa reação e acabou por apenas ficar observando o outro, sem reação. Era uma pessoa com pouca capacidade de confiar. E deitar no colo do outro lhe parecera confiar demais.

- "Está bem, como queira." Radamanthys simplesmente deitou-se no colo do outro, fechando os olhos. - "Sabe algo sobre sua família, ainda? Ou seja, tem algum contato?"

Valentine ficou apavorado. Um duque no seu colo? E abandonado e confiante daquele jeito? Hades deitava no seu colo também, mas era tão diferente. Sua voz saiu bem baixa - "Não. Depois que me levaram de minha casa nunca mais os vi ou falei com eles. Creio que pensam que morri, no mínimo."

- "Não. Estão vivos, mas muito pobres. Sua mãe chora sua partida e seu pai está bem doente. De seus irmãos não tenho muitos dados, mas creio que se esforçam por manter a pequena propriedade de vocês."

- "Como sabe disso?" Valentine ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo, arregalando um pouco os olhos.

- "Simples. Sou um duque, sou ex-amante do rei, sou bem rico. Ou seja, eu consigo a informação que eu quiser. Depois que o conheci, andei pesquisando sua família."

O ruivo fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios, e virou o rosto para o outro lado, pensando no que ele lhe dissera, a agonia era patente em seu comportamento.

- "Eu me interesso por você, não compreendeu ainda? E, além disso, se eu roubá-lo do rei, talvez tenhamos que fugir, ir para algum lugar. Seremos pobres e miseráveis, mas garanto que ninguém, nunca mais, vai forçá-lo, ou morrerá em minhas mãos." O duque ergueu-se de ímpeto e o puxou para si, fazendo-o olhar para ele.

- "Por que... Por que faz isso?" Um murmúrio. Valentine estava abalado. O outro dissera que se interessava, mas não bastava aquilo. Apenas por um interesse qualquer ele não faria aquilo, faria? Começou a tremer um pouco. Nervoso.

- "Por que é algo de que não possuo controle! Não está nos livros de etiqueta, não está nos cursos que fiz, está no que eu acho certo. Não deve se deitar com ninguém assim, eu odiava cada minuto de Hades sobre mim depois que compreendi que ele não sentia nada por mim. Não que eu odeie o rei, apenas não gostei do que eu era para o rei, um mero receptáculo de desejo. Isso não é vida, Valentine. Você não é uma prostituta barata de um bairro pobre de Londres. Nem mesmo elas têm que suportar isso. Elas podem tentar escolher fugir de sua vida mesquinha, você não. Nunca lhe deram escolha, eu quero ser uma escolha!" Sua voz era mais emocionada que pretendera. Não fazia idéia de por que se sentia tão ligado ao outro. Mal se conheciam há poucos dias e agora estava ali se derramando de preocupação e propondo coisas para aquele ruivo. E gostando de sentir o que sentia.

Valentine escutava-o, começando a entender um tanto do que queria dizer. Odiava sua vida atual, não ia mentir para si mesmo, mas de certa forma já havia se acostumado a suprimir a vontade própria. Não tinha sonhos, nem mais vontades, então lhe era realmente difícil acreditar que podia talvez fazer algo, sonhar novamente. – "Mas não adianta, há outros na mesma situação e sabes bem disso."

- "A cada um seu fardo e sua vida e, no que depender de mim, a sua deve e vai mudar."

- "Não sei o que dizer." E era verdade. De repente, tinha que opinar sobre coisas que não estava acostumado a pensar, tinha que voltar a ter planos e a ter sonhos? Era difícil demais.

O duque percebeu que o estava deixando sem jeito e mudou de assunto. Por aquela hora, bastava.

* * *

Nota: E hoje estamos inspiradas. Eis aqui o novo capítulo dessa fanfic que eu AMO DE PAIXÃO! Falem sério, Rada não está irresistível? Até eu me jogava no colo dele... Er, eu já faria isso sem ele ser fofo mesmo. XD Obrigada por todos os comentários, vocês não sabem como é importante. Até o próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Capítulo **SETE**

Cenas do Capítulo Anterior:

- "A cada um seu fardo e sua vida e, no que depender de mim, a sua deve e vai mudar."

- "Não sei o que dizer." E era verdade. De repente, tinha que opinar sobre coisas que não estava acostumado a pensar, tinha que voltar a ter planos e a ter sonhos? Era difícil demais.

O duque percebeu que o estava deixando sem jeito e mudou de assunto. Por aquela hora, bastava.

Fim do Flashback

– "Onde quer dormir? Pensei em ficar aqui, está anoitecendo. Tem medo de escuro?"

- "Não" Valentine agradeceu mentalmente a mudança de assunto e o fato de que estavam num belo local - "Seria bom dormir aqui." Fazia algum tempo que não se sentia à vontade como estava. O outro, além de tudo, o deixava expressar suas opiniões, o que não lhe era permitido há algum tempo e adorava aquele ambiente, com as árvores e os animais por perto.

- "Sua alma é doce, tenho certeza. Podemos ser meio frios, mas animais não se enganam. Vou arrumar as coisas." Levantou com determinação e organizou algumas mantas e cobertas, delimitou um espaço com pedras para uma pequena fogueira, separou água de um lado, limpou um trecho de algumas pedras, olhou para ver se havia cobras, enfim, deixou tudo o mais aprazível que conseguiu. Estendeu mantas enormes lado a lado e pegou alguns travesseiros de macela e alguns mantimentos.

Enquanto isso, Valentine observava-o se mover. Pensou em perguntar se ele gostaria de ajuda, mas resolveu nada dizer. Deu-se conta que estava meio desconfortável por causa do que dissera. Não havia contado para ninguém sobre sua vida, nem o que acontecera antes. E tinha dito tudo para ele, embora ainda não tivesse se acostumado com o jeito dele.

- "Hum, quer comer algo? Tem vinho, suco, sei que talvez esteja com fome, ou não?"

- "Não estou com muita fome."

- "Frutas então. Sabe como é perigoso ficar desnutrido nos nossos tempos. Se bem que você é forte."

- "Está bem. Tentarei comer algo.

O duque suspirou medindo as palavras. - "O que faz quando não está com... Bem... Com Hades?"

- "Caminho por perto da casa, leio. Apesar de tudo aprendi a ler e. tenho alguns livros." Não conseguia mentir para ele, por mais estranho que fosse.

- "Gosta de história? Romance? Eu leio muito também. E pratico esgrima. Lutas corpo a corpo, equitação, mas acho que já lhe disse, ou não?" Pegou algumas frutas e colocou num tecido bonito e fino, branco. - "Espere um momento." Andou por ali até achar algo e voltou com um flor branca, pequena e bonita. - "Não é muito, mas só hoje, saiba que merece uma flor, pelo menos hoje."

- "Não sou mulher para você me dar flores." Pegou a flor, observando-a.

- "Não se ofenda." Respirou bem fundo. - "É que eu creio que ficar recebendo presentes e dinheiro e afagos insinceros não teriam o valor de uma mera e simples flor que qualquer um pode lhe dar, mas que fui eu quem dei. Isso tem valor pra você?"

Valentine ficou totalmente sem graça. Aquele homem era tremendamente honrado, pelo visto. E agora sentia-se um imbecil. Suspirou mordendo os lábios de leve. Tinha dito a coisa errada em resposta a um gesto delicado. Volveu o olhar para o imponente homem ali tão perto. - "Não me ofendi e, hum, tem valor sim, obrigado." Talvez um valor muito maior que qualquer jóia ou roupa que recebesse de Hades.

- "Olhe, desculpe se sou um tanto dado a rompantes, fui criado para mandar e ser obedecido e, sinceramente, eu não quero que me obedeça. Quero que seja você mesmo. Quando não gostar de algo, diga. Vou acender a fogueira, ficaremos aquecidos e manteremos os animais um tanto longe."

- "Quer ajuda?" Valentine sorriu levemente com a flor nas mãos. Descobriu-se feliz com o mimo tão insignificante para muitos.

- "Sim. Que tal pegar aqueles gravetos por ali enquanto faço fogo?" Procurou algo com que acender o fogo e logo achou o que usavam os nobres para acender seus cachimbos. Pedras de faíscas.

O cortesão andou por ali e por aqui, coletando gravetos e pedaços maiores, para manter o fogo aceso.

- "Perfeito. Eu poderia até mesmo dizer que é bem romântico." Logo um baixo crepitar e cheiro de madeira e folhas se espalhou no ar.

- "Hum. Eu acho bonito." Olhou o duque e sentou-se perto da fogueira vendo as chamas dançarem.

- "Eu, o fogo ou tudo por aqui?" Radamanthys encarou-o com ar curioso.

- "Tudo por aqui, ora." Ergueu uma sobrancelha, mantendo o olhar firme, quase divertido.

- "Ótimo! Já não se sentiu obrigado a dizer que era eu não foi mesmo? Não é tão difícil dizer o que pensa, é?" Sorriu.

Valentine assentiu suspirando. Não fora fácil, ainda tinha um tanto de receio de punição por aquilo: dizer o que pensava e sentia. Uma coisa que reaprenderia, se conseguisse.

- "Agora que já não mente para mim, diga-me se eu o fiz feliz hoje, com essa mera escapadela."

- "Hum, posso dizer que eu gostei. É bom sair daquele lugar por algum tempo, mas ainda quero saber por que realmente está fazendo isso." Observava o lord, notou que ele ficava com uma aparência por vezes sombria com o jogo de luzes e escuros provocado pelas chamas.

- "Digamos que sou egoísta e interesseiro e que gosto da idéia de ter você só pra mim. E que também posso ser eu mesmo com você, pois não vai vir me pedir dinheiro emprestado, favores políticos, talvez uma noite de sexo e vagabundagem inconseqüente ou... Hum, desculpe... O palavreado por vezes exterioriza o quanto desprezo certas coisas."

Valentine ouvia-o, nem um pouco convencido, mas desistiu de ainda insistir naquilo, acabando por erguer uma sobrancelha ao ouví-lo e, sim, claro que não ia fazer aquelas coisas. Começava a realmente respeitar o duque e... Suspirou, falando baixo. - "É bom que você também pare de se conter na frente das pessoas."

Radamanthys começou a rir um riso triste. - "E ser condenado à morte por insubordinação? Não, Val, este é nosso pequeno segredo. Sou eu para você e você é você para mim. Para os outros, não podemos... Ainda não podemos... Quem sabe um dia? Se bem que eu já deixo de fazer várias coisas por ser um duque. Val... Gostaria de... Ser comprado por mim? Não pense besteiras, é pra livrar você de Hades."

- "Eu.. Eu não.. Eu não sei.. É repentino demais e..." Murmurou e foi absorvendo as palavras dele devagar. Ele estava certo, não podiam. Pensou nos termos. Comprá-lo? Não havia muitos motivos para ele fazer aquilo. Abaixou um tanto a cabeça, sem graça.

- "Repentino? Algo em sua vida foi planejado e medido? Não, Val, não se engane, não foi."

- "Eu sei que não, mas é que..." Não era por isso. Ele pedira sua opinião, mas simplesmente não a tinha. E se pudesse ter escolhido, teria planejado sim, seu primeiro amor, sua primeira vez.

- "Diga. Olhe, não vou fazer de você um brinquedo sexual. Talvez eu esteja indo rápido demais. Vamos dormir."

- "Certo." Outro murmúrio. Ficou olhando o fogo à sua frente.

- "Esquerda ou direita?"

- "O que?"

Radamanthys apontou as mantas. - "Esquerda, mais perto do fogo, direita, mais longe."

- "Hum, tanto faz." Nem sequer o olhou.

- "Não. Tanto faz, não. Mais quente ou mais frio?" Ia insistir, ele tinha que escolher o que queria.

- "Esquerda, pronto." Uma ponta de irritação na voz e não se moveu.

- "Ótimo. E agora deite." Ficou um pouco desconcertado, não sabia mais se aquilo tudo era loucura ou não.

O rapaz ruivo levantou-se e foi até a tal manta, deitando-se e suspirando, os olhos fechados, mas estava bastante pensativo.

- "E quer me dizer por que diabos obedeceu?"

- "Por que você falou." Murmurou. Era quase automático. Que podia fazer?

- "Mas que droga, Valentine! Não sou seu dono, não precisa obedecer! Quer dormir ou não? Quer conversar? Ou quer saber o que eu gostaria de fazer, para variar um pouco e eu parar de pressionar você?"

- "O que quer fazer?" O que mais poderia dizer? Não sabia o que fazer, não tinha a mínima idéia.

- "Quero ver você me dar um sorriso sincero por estar comigo aqui."

Valentine virou-se para ele depois daquilo, observando-o sem tentar, dessa vez, sorrir.

- "Ora, muito bem. Não sorriu porque não quis, embora estivesse condicionado a fazê-lo não é mesmo? Ah, Valentine, você é uma pessoa incrível. Reaprenderá a ter vontades." Dessa vez foi Radamanthys quem sorriu.

O ruivo olhou-o ainda contrariado, pensando que o outro fizera aquilo de propósito e suspirou, observando-o sem dizer mais nada. Ele era muito irritante!

- "Sim, sou manipulador. Só que é para seu bem. Não quer mais um tanto de aprendizado por hoje não?"

- "Do que fala?" Meio sentado na manta ouviu-o falar e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- "Não sei ainda. Pensarei em algo. Que tal dormir agarrado para esquentar sem ter que fazer sexo antes?" Sabia que estava mexendo em território perigoso. Ergueu uma sobrancelha também e sorriu, tentando desarmar o clima pesado.

- "Tanto faz, também não tenho por que recusar. Eu acho." Bem, as mantas eram uma do lado da outra mesmo.

- "Não faz idéia de como pode ser, creio... Vem cá, está tarde." Deitou-se e suspirou, fechando os olhos. - "Não tenha medo, não vou te forçar, nem passa por minha cabeça, não quebro minha palavra."

Valentine escutou cada palavra e o viu deitar-se. Ficou observando-o por algum tempo antes de se aproximar dele, parando ao seu lado.

- "Vamos, venha. Sou um bom caçador, também, e posso ouvir sua respiração. Deite sua cabeça no meu ombro e relaxe."

Era incrível como Valentine sentia compulsão por confiar nele. Talvez a impressão por vezes negativa que tinha de toda a elite do reino não se aplicasse a ele. Sem dizer nada fez o que ele dissera, ainda que meio desconfiado.

Radamanthys finalmente abriu os olhos dourados e sorriu de leve, abraçando-o com carinho e puxou-o para mais perto, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e afastando mechas de cabelo. - "Respire devagar, feche seus olhos e tenha uma boa noite de sono, só isso." Distribuiu carinhos nas faces e ombros dele, cuidadosamente.

Val notou quando ele abriu os olhos e sorriu e estranhou o abraço, os leves toques, mas não conseguiu resistir àquilo. Ele estava agindo de modo muito diferente do que quando conversara com ele pela primeira vez. Que fosse. Estava um pouco cansado sim, para falar a verdade, e acabou por se deixar levar pelo sono, mesmo pensando que não deveria relaxar tanto.

Um brilho mortal nos olhos dourados. Radamanthys não era tão bonzinho assim. Teria Valentine, pois o queria sinceramente. Entendera melhor o jeito do rapaz e tivera que ficar um tanto mais doce que seria o seu normal. No entanto, não ia agüentar aquele papel muito tempo. De qualquer maneira, dormiu abraçado a ele, com o cuidado de não deixá-lo desconfortável.

* * *

Nota: Agradeço, de coração a todos os que leem e deixam review para nós. Obrigada porque esta história é muito querida para nós duas. E bem bonita, e longa... E complicada. XD Se não respondermos a todos os reviews, nos perdoem, não é descaso, é que o tempo anda curto e preferimos usar o pouco que conseguimos para prosseguir com a fanfic. Radamanthys não é tão santo... Novidade... O que será que os espera? No próximo capítulo, mais complicações. Grande abraço a todos e obrigada por lerem.


	8. Chapter 8

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Capítulo **OITO**

Apesar de tudo a noite não havia sido tão calma assim. Harpia se remexera desconfortável por várias vezes, vendo coisas, em seus 'sonhos' que não eram muito agradáveis. Acabou por acordar ainda bem cedo, o sol parecia querer surgir no horizonte.

- "Você ainda tem pesadelos." A voz era fria, mas ao mesmo tempo calma. Wyvern abriu os olhos e encarou-o. - "E você desliza maravilhosamente bem suas mãos nos meus quadris." Sorriu com ar um tanto sedutor.

Valentine surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o outro estava acordado, escutando-o, e desviou os olhos por momentos, voltando o rosto para ele, porém, quando escutou a voz do loiro de novo. Ao ouvir o que ele disse não evitou corar, acabando por murmurar um pedido de desculpas que nem bem sabia o motivo.

- "E lá vamos nós outra vez. A resposta pretendida era: você é gostoso e eu sonho com você mesmo que meu consciente não aceite." Rada deu um longo suspiro.

- "Você notou que dizendo isso depois do que falou antes soou como se eu tivesse tido pesadelos com você?" Olhava-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- "E eu te dou motivos para pesadelos? Não sabia desse detalhe." - Olhou-o com ar cínico. - "Descreva então o que em mim o faz ter pesadelos. E diga mais, por que alisou minha cintura com suas mãos? Desejo reprimido?" Chegou bem perto dele. - "Não conseguirá mentir para mim... Nem tente..."

- "E não vou tentar. A resposta certa é: não sei, eu estava dormindo e então, não consciente. E você adora jogos de palavras, pelo visto." Observava-o tentando manter-se sério.

- "Sou excelente inquisidor e, hum, não mentiu para me agradar, o que é ótimo."

Valentine pensou se voar em cima dele e bater nele faria alguma diferença. Estava irritado. Aquele homem tinha o ego igual a uma montanha! Para piorar, não via brechas no jeito dele que pudesse fazer com que escapasse de suas armadilhas mentais. Ainda não via. Afastou-se um pouco do duque.

Radamanthys riu um tanto. Era tão previsível. Valentine estava se embrenhando no jogo dele e sabia que ia conseguir o que queria.

- "Valentine, e agora você ficou zangado por que eu estou brincando de gato e rato com você?"

- "Não sou um ratinho!" Os olhos verdes luziram. Sentiu imensa vontade de estapear aquele homem. - "Não ria de mim! Não é educado e você se gaba tanto de sua 'formação'..."

- "Está bem, quanto nervosismo por tão pouco. Hum, só para constar, você automaticamente colocou-me como o predador? Gosta da idéia de ser uma presa?" Um brilho quente e perigoso nos orbes dourados.

- "Hunf!" Harpia respirou pesadamente, estava a ponto de sair correndo de lá.

- "Está bem, vou parar com isso. Vamos tomar um bom desjejum e depois vamos para uma de minhas cabanas de caça."

- "E quem disse que vou a qualquer outro lugar com você?" E agora? Arrependeu-se do tom que usara. Encolheu-se com medo, numa reação automática.

- "Se preferir, podemos ficar ao relento mais um dia, não me incomodo."

- "Tanto faz." Valentine pensou que provavelmente não haveria 'outro dia' afinal, servia ao rei e sabia que só aqueles dois dias já causariam problema. Radamanthys leu a reação corporal do outro com seus instintos.

- "Hum, há uma distância entre nós agora, vou dar jeito nisso." Puxou-o com rapidez e envolveu-o num abraço, tocando-lhe os lábios. - "Não desisti de fazer você sorrir. Apenas sou genioso e cruel demais para fazer isso do jeito certo."

O ruivo encarou-o suspirando. Deu-lhe um selinho e se afastou, murmurando que estava com fome.

Rada ficou meio impressionado de ter sido beijado e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Sim, aquele homem era fascinante. - "Vamos comer na cabana, venha. Recolhamos tudo e vamos para lá, há provisões e outras coisas." Começou a organizar tudo, ouvindo uma breve concordância do seu acompanhante e vendo-o ajudar.

Wyvern ficou calado pensando no que faria a seguir, um longo silêncio. Andaram calados por uns tempos e uma cabana apareceu no horizonte. Na verdade, não exatamente uma cabana, era uma construção até bonita.

- "Chegamos."

- "Essa é sua noção de cabana?" Realmente...

- "Entre." Radamanthys andou até um armário e ficou feliz ao ver que tinha sido obedecido. Frutas, pães envolvidos em tecidos para conservar e sucos frescos em potes de barro. - "Sente-se. Depois iremos falar sobre seu futuro."

Valentine deu de ombros e sentou-se onde Radamanthys indicara.

- "Acha que o rei poderia cansar de você? O que eu particularmente duvido dado seus, hum, talentos."

O cipriota negou com a cabeça. Não achava que Hades jamais o deixaria ir. Só que o poderoso monarca era imprevisível por vezes.

- "Então vamos fazer com que ele canse, ou arranjarei um brinquedinho novo para ele." O lord sentou-se com um monte de coisas na mesa e começou a comer, fazendo sinal para que o outro se servisse.

- "Talvez, quem sabe, ele se canse." Valentine escutou-o e ergueu uma sobrancelha, começando a se servir, não era presunçoso nem nada, mas sabia que o rei odiava ser contrariado e sabia que ele teria lhe chamado durante aquele fim de semana, e provavelmente não acreditara na história de que havia 'ficado doente'. Bom, aquilo ou o deixaria muito irritado ou faria com que ele procurasse outro.

- "Pensei que talvez ele apreciasse a companhia de Pandora." - Era uma mulher e tanto. - "É uma mulher eu sei, mas talvez tenhamos sucesso."

- "Quem sabe."

- "Venha morar comigo depois."

- "Isso pode nem funcionar." Seu olhar era cético.

- "Vai funcionar. Não sabe do que sou capaz. Agora, vejamos... O rei provavelmente o terá chamado enquanto estivemos aqui. Vai ficar furioso por não estares lá. Já providenciei que Pandora vá consolá-lo, e também providenciei que o pai de Pandora os pegue juntos. Como bem sabe, o pai de Pandora é um influente político e há algo de que até reis têm medo. Políticos."

Valentine impressionou-se um tanto. Parecia que a mente de Radamanthys funcionava em engrenagens bastante complexas. Aquele homem era perigoso. Era um plano até bastante bom. Riu de canto, brevemente, enquanto pensava naquilo. - "E depois?"

- "Ora, algo tão interessante quanto todos os duques, condes e viscondes receberem ameaças quanto a seus futuros caso o rei não se retrate imediatamente da ofensa. Cuidei que o protetor pai de Pandora resolva que, para reparar sua honra, o rei tenha que ficar com ela, como esposa, abdicando de tudo o mais no que se refere a amantes. Creia-me, Zeus pode ser um adversário cruel, além de perigoso ao extremo."

Valentine esboçou um sorriso um tanto descrente, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Então se veria livre? Provavelmente não, mas o inglês à sua frente dissera que não o forçaria a nada como o outro fazia e queria acreditar nele. Quem sabe?

- "Vejo que compreendeu meu raciocínio. Sou um bom estrategista. Ah, e isso não quer dizer que vá virar meu escravo. Vou libertar você, ou pretendo, mas a escolha será sua. Aviso que não desisto fácil."

- "De qualquer forma, devo agradecer e agradeço pelo que está fazendo." O outro não desistia fácil? Novidade... Dava para notar.

- "É no meu próprio interesse. Eu sou conhecido por ter um gênio insuportável e por não desistir. Ora, vamos, um pequeno sorriso seria bom." Ele próprio deu um sorriso pra lá de cínico.

Valentine revirou os olhos com o jeito do Lord. Ele não era nada fácil de lidar! – "De qualquer forma, obrigado." Tentou sorrir um pouco, ao menos.

- "Chega de tanta conversa que não nos levará a nada. Vamos fazer outras coisas, andar um pouco, comer frutas. Posso te perseguir pela cabana..."

- "Não era você quem queria conversar?" Valentine ignorou a frase engraçadinha dele.

- "Certo. Então chega de falar sobre o que poderíamos ter ou ser. Vamos apenas aproveitar o que temos agora. A companhia um do outro."

- "Está bem." Valentine suspirou. Sentiu-se um tanto mais confortável com a mudança de curso da conversa, longe de coisas pessoais demais.

Passaram o dia conversando sobre gostos em comum, sobre o reino, sobre a vida em geral. Radamanthys ensinou ao outro algumas técnicas de caça, mostrou plantas que poderia comer se ficasse sem provisões. Era um caçador, era um nobre, mas também tinha conhecimentos únicos sobre a vida.

Valentine conhecia muitas plantas também e mostrou a Radamanthys como poderia pescar com apenas uma vareta de ponta afiada. A mira do cortesão era precisa e tinham logo alguns bons peixes. Pegaram-se rindo um na companhia do outro por coisas tão banais quanto uma flor de cor estranha.

- "Onde aprendeu tanto sobre sobrevivência?" Valentine estava cansado. Haviam andado o dia inteiro, subindo e descendo alguns montes, perseguindo coelhos, observando animais, colhendo frutos.

- "Mesmo na adversidade, há que haver algo útil. Eu sempre aprendo com quem está perto de mim. Observo, guardo a informação e depois a uso. Como costumo passar muito tempo sozinho, uma vez que não suporto companhias falsas, acabo por sentir-me bem entre outros tipos de pessoas. Já convivi bastante com caçadores, aldeões, artesãos, até mesmo monges. Não que eles não fujam de medo de mim ou tratem-me com reverência, mas por vezes conversar numa fogueira após uma caçada em que impressiono a todos com meus dotes traz informações úteis."

Ele não parava não? Como Wyvern podia ser tão seguro? Tão orgulhoso e ciente de que não era qualquer um? Era irritante.

Era fascinante.

- "Pelo visto costuma caçar com freqüência." Valentine andava, tentando acompanhar os passos longos e cadenciados do loiro alto. Haviam coletado até mesmo alguns frutos diferentes para jantarem. Ele não se cansava?

- "A vida é uma eterna caçada, sempre estamos em busca de algo: comida, paz, amor..." Radamanthys apreciara imensamente aquele dia. Valentine podia ter um gênio complicado, mas sabia ouvir, tinha bons sentimentos e era bastante concentrado. – "Já pensou em ser caçador? Tem ótimos instintos."

- "Caçador? Hum, não. Nunca pensei em futuro, não pensava que poderia ter um." E era verdade. Já pensara até mesmo em dar fim à sua própria vida. – "Já pensei foi em morrer." Falou tranquilamente.

- "Não é digno de você, Valentine." Radamanthys parou de andar para fitá-lo com atenção. – "Não os deixe vencer. Nunca os deixe vencer. Sobreviva. Eu sei bem o que passou e faço idéia do que passa atualmente, mas acredite-me, cada dia de horror que tive foi um dia a mais para me dar a fria determinação de me tornar mais, muito mais que meus algozes. Eu não pensei em suplantar Hades, mas pensei em tornar-me tão poderoso e tão seguro de mim mesmo que eles saberiam que jamais haveriam de quebrar minha alma, meus brios. Sempre ando e sempre andarei de cabeça erguida, custe o que custar."

Valentine sentiu-se capaz de admirar aquele homem até o fim de seus dias. O brilho nos orbes dourados, o jeito de falar, o tom firme e a postura perfeita. Um nobre. Não apenas pela casta, não apenas por ser um duque. Não era isso. Era muito mais. Radamanthys era nobre. De coração, alma e palavras. Viu-se com o coração acelerado ao fitar aquele brilho de vida e decisão preso em olhos que já deveriam ter visto muitas coisas. Entreabriu a boca para arfar de admiração e ficou imediatamente corado ao pensar que ele era tão... Tão digno. Meio estourado, irritante, insensível talvez, mas digno.

- "Quem sabe." Foi o que Valentine conseguiu murmurar antes de quebrar o contato visual e ver-se cheio de dúvidas, querendo acreditar, querendo sonhar.

- "Eu te fiz pensar, não foi?" Radamanthys recomeçou a andar, lembrando da luz dos olhos verdes que vira há pouco. Havia salvação para Valentine, tinha que haver. Tinha que haver para os dois. – "Não importa o que Hades o faça sentir a respeito de si mesmo, o que importa é o que realmente pensa de si mesmo."

Valentine não respondeu, estava com a mente fervilhando de informação, de possibilidades. Parecia que um mundo inteiro de opções se abrira pelo simples fato de Radamanthys dizer que as havia.

- "Vamos tomar um banho antes que esfrie e vamos comer em paz. Farei os peixes e você cuida do que comeremos com eles. De acordo?" Radamanthys estava no comando, sempre estava no comando. A diferença é que, agora, tinha certeza de que era por admiração do ruivo e não por mera relação de subordinação.

- "Sem problemas." Valentine dessa vez sorriu. Sinceramente. – "Obrigado."

- "Por que?" Radamanthys percebeu o sorriso sincero e sua face amainou. Talvez conseguissem.

- "Por me dar alguma esperança quando já não havia nenhuma a que me agarrar."

- "Jamais desista de você mesmo. Só isso. Eu vou me aprontar. Com sua licença." Virou-se de maneira marcial, não estava acostumado a lidar com suas emoções tão bem assim. E estava emocionado. Com o olhar de gratidão, com a face que sorria de verdade, com o fato de que estavam sozinhos e se sentia bem, tão bem, perto dele. Estava feliz porque sabia, no seu íntimo, que angariara a admiração de Valentine por ser uma pessoa e não por ser um Duque.

* * *

Nota das autoras:

Como já dissemos em outros trabalhos, nada como motivação a mais para produzirmos. Dessa vez a culpa foi de um monte de gente que nos fez ver que nosso trabalho as faz felizes. Obrigada a todos e cada um. Eis aqui respostas para quem não tem como entrarmos em contato. E, uma pequena explicação para quem ficou com dúvidas sobre as intenções do kyoto. Ele é um nobre desconfiado, frio e cruel por vezes, é muito difícil para ele tentar ser compreensivo e somente o faz porque acha que Valentine é alguém especial. Seria algo como desdobrar-se para tentar conhecer alguém. Ele sabe muito bem que se agir como costuma, com um tanto mais de crueldade e frieza e ódio, não conseguirá alcançar Valentine. Entendam Radamanthys como um homem que já viveu mais que seus anos lhe permitiriam, já viu coisas demais e está cansado de não ter nada, nenhum sentido na vida, apesar de ter tudo. Certo? Qualquer dúvida, podem mandar mensagem ou deixar review e, obrigada por lerem.

Meline: obrigada por comentar. Eu realmente fico feliz ao ver que o pessoal deixa de ter muita resistência com os personagens da Saga de Hades pois, acredite, é um universo muito rico. Eu tenho diversas fanfictions com os espectros e com Radamanthys e Valentine, mas vou postando aos poucos pois fico muito frustrada quando vejo que muitos não lêem só de ver os nomes dos casais, sem nem se importarem com as histórias. Pior ainda quando sequer conhecem os personagens e já não gostam. Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário.

Kakau: você não tem jeito... Deixa o Kyoto ser do jeito dele XD Obrigada pelo comentário, um beijo.

Seto Scorpyos: Que bom que resolveu ler e comentar! Por vezes desanimo com as fics do meikai e mesmo au por conta de darem um imenso trabalho e eu ficar sem sequer um comentário. Ainda bem que parece que o pessoal está vencendo as resistências. Quanto a Radamanthys e Camus, acho que posso surpreender você. Estou escrevendo uma imensa fanfic onde o casal é Radamanthys e Camus, mas não é do jeito que poderiam pensar... É amor e devoção mesmo. Um AU baseado num RPG de umas amigas. Acho que você vai gostar. Quando eu tiver ao menos uns oito capítulos adiantados, eu começo a postar. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Fiquei bem feliz.

NathDragonessa: Pena que você não tem lido mais a fanfic, no entanto, obrigada por ter ficado curiosa e dado uma olhadinha. XD Abraços.


	9. Chapter 9

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Capítulo **NOVE**

Tomaram banho no pequeno lago perto da cabana e depois Radamanthys arrumou os peixes, limpou-os e fez um pequeno fogo, onde os colocou espetados para assar.

Valentine picou frutos e frutas que haviam colhido, algumas folhagens, e sentaram-se do lado de fora, numa espécie de pequeno alpendre, cadeiras de madeira torneada, apreciando o lento entardecer. A adaga de prata do Lord reluzia aos raios que se iam perdendo no pôr-do-sol. Os peixes logo ficariam prontos.

- "Fica bem de cabelos molhados, senhor Harpia." Radamanthys vestira outra de suas roupas, uma elegante camisa de punhos de renda branca e uma calça negra. Ele realmente impressionava com o jeito de olhar e a altivez de sua casta.

O cipriota ainda estava tentando pensar se deveria ter concordado com o tal banho no lago. Já estava vestido, uma túnica verde com calças pretas, mas os cabelos não secariam tão fácil e suspirou ao escutar o outro. – "Obrigado, mas isso não é muito prático." Reparou que os cabelos curtos do outro estavam quase secos. – "Do seu jeito é mais simples."

- "Isso que ainda não conheceu um dos meus talentos. Tenho vários, como bem sabe." Radamanthys riu baixo de sua própria falta de modéstia. – "Espere aqui uns momentos." Entrou na cabana, pegou uma toalha e foi secando as mechas do outro. – "Gosto de homens de cabelos longos. Devo saber cuidar não é mesmo?"

O ruivo estremeceu imperceptivelmente ao sentir o toque nos cabelos, ele os secando um tanto, e agradeceu levemente por aquilo. Não estava mesmo acostumado a ser cuidado. Pegou-se com uma ponta de ciúme ao imaginar que Radamanthys talvez houvesse cuidado dos longos cabelos do rei.

- "Hum, pronto." – Radamanthys deu um selinho no outro e sorriu, voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira. – "Hora de aprender a beijar."

- "Como é?" Pânico era uma reação que Harpia não esperava ter...

- "Simples, venha me ensinar como gosta de beijar e ser beijado." Radamanthys tinha um ar divertido, iluminado pelos últimos raios de sol, já estava um pouco mais escuro.

Valentine corou imediatamente e continuou sentado onde estava antes, meio virado para o outro. Parecia paralisado.

- "Ora, vamos. Somente um beijo. Se bem que, talvez dois..."

Finalmente Harpia se levantou, ainda bem corado e foi se aproximando, mas parou na frente do outro sem nada fazer.

- "Eu o atraio tanto que nem sabe o que fazer? Bem, se é assim, creio que eu posso fazer algo a respeito." Olhou-o com ar intrigante e ergueu-se de uma vez, abraçando-o com força, colando o corpo no dele e parando a boca a centímetros da dele. – "Mais fácil assim?"

Valentine estava contrariado com o jeito dele. Apesar de qualquer coisa, nunca era ele quem tomava qualquer iniciativa. Surpreendeu-se quando ele se ergueu rapidamente, prendendo-o entre os braços, próximo demais. E, realmente, só de imaginar aqueles braços fortes apertando-o... Escutou o outro e hesitou por alguns momentos antes de colar os lábios aos dele, a princípio calmo.

O lord simplesmente não correspondeu ao beijo, abraçou-o com carinho e o deixou beijá-lo com calma, mas sem realmente fazer nada mais que deixar.

O ruivo sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável quando ele não correspondeu ao beijo e continuou por algum tempo antes de partir o toque, baixando o rosto depois, chateado.

- "É bom não é? É como me faz sentir quando não reage ao que lhe proponho. Creio que não me quer, ao menos não agora. Não vou forçar, não entende? Eu peço porque não recebo." Soltou-o com um suspiro.

Valentine, se já estava sem graça, agora estava totalmente envergonhado. Não ergueu os olhos mesmo ao ouvi-lo e suspirou baixo quando ele o soltou, afastando-se um pouco, encolhendo-se. - "Desculpe, mas eu realmente não sei como agir. Até agora ninguém quis ouvir-me, nem saber dos meus desejos ou vontade, apenas me forçavam a aceitar o que acontecia." Seu tom era sério e virou de costas para o outro, sentando-se no mesmo lugar onde estivera.

- "Já pensou que talvez não devamos estar juntos? Não voltarei atrás em minha palavra, mas não sei bem o que pensar. Eu só, realmente, queria você. Vamos comer?"

- "Sim." O que mais iria dizer? Não era tão fácil assim! Eram anos de tortura e abuso e ele queria o que? Que ficasse ótimo e feliz de uma hora para outra? Não era um conto de fadas ou narração de um trovador, era sua vida, sua triste, revoltante e horrível vida!

Comeram em silêncio, com ruídos da mata mais para longe, com luzes de animaizinhos que rodopiavam por ali e alguns sapos fazendo sua sinfonia. Era hora de irem para dentro ou poderia ficar perigoso. Um uivo mais alto fez Radamanthys erguer-se com olhos em chamas.

- "Vá para dentro, imediatamente."

- "Mas, e você?" Valentine também ouvira. Não era imbecil e reconhecia o uivar de um lobo quando ouvia. Não se moveu.

- "Obedeça!"

- "Dê-me uma adaga! Não sou um idiota indefeso e, você não manda em mim como fez questão de frisar." Harpia não ia nem pensar em sair dali.

Radamanthys pegou um archote, olhos concentrados, parecia um animal farejando, sabia que lobos não andavam sozinhos, sabia que na noite anterior não haviam sido perturbados por não terem feito comida que espalhasse o cheiro pelo ar, nem tão tarde. Fora descuidado e agora... Viu olhos amarelados, muito próximos. Era uma matilha, tinha certeza. Calculou rapidamente a distância até a porta da cabana e empunhou sua adaga. – "Corre!"

- "Nós dois!" Valentine segurou no braço do Lord com olhos verdes brilhando. Nem pensar que o deixaria para trás.

- "Vamos logo de uma vez!" O lord se moveu, arrastando Valentine pelo braço, era maior, mais forte, mais rápido por conta das pernas maiores. Ouviu o uivo alto, reunião de matilha, tinham que chegar. Não era longe, nem tão perto. Ao lado de onde estavam, mas do outro lado. Ouviu o trotar dos lobos, estavam perto, bem perto. Talvez não desse tempo, mas não ia parar para refletir sobre velocidade de lobos e humanos.

Radamanthys focou o olhar à esquerda e viu o líder, cinzento de longos e afiados dentes. Agarrou Valentine, já estavam correndo, só que agora arrastava o ruivo. Abriu a porta e atirou Valentine para dentro como um saco de qualquer coisa e fechou-a atrás de si, escorando com os ombros e ouviu o baque surdo do lobo investindo contra a porta.

- "Radamanthys?" Valentine jazia no chão, preocupado.

- "Pegue minha espada, está na parede atrás de você. Talvez eles desistam, lobos não gostam de ter tanto trabalho assim."

O ruivo viu a arma, antiga, pesada, de bela empunhadura e a pegou com admiração, era bem mais pesada que parecia. – "Não me parece muito prático. Que tal adagas curtas?"

- "Eles nos mordem antes que usemos as facas, mas é uma boa idéia. Tem treino de combate?"

- "Um pouco, talvez."

- "Esperemos que eles simplesmente desistam. Lobos geralmente evitam humanos, talvez estejam com muita fome." Aguardaram alguns instantes e os barulhos sumiram. Radamanthys suspirou e sentou-se encostado à porta. – "Acho que ficaremos bem. Você está bem? Desculpe o jeito como o arremessei, mas é melhor ferido e vivo que morto."

- "Sem problemas. Como você está?"

- "Precisando de outro banho, pelo visto." Suado, com a roupa agarrada ao corpo. Levantou-se e tirou a camisa expondo o tórax perfeito. – "Água mesmo fria e uma toalha creio que possam resolver, não gosto de dormir suado, salvo ocasiões muito especiais." Nem ia comentar no que pensara. Dirigiu-se ao pequeno cômodo que servia como banheiro e onde havia um grande barril com água. Não estaria sequer morna, mas devia servir. Molhou toalhas e tomou um pequeno banho, se é que dava para chamar assim. Voltou ao quarto secando-se.

- "O que faria se estivesse sozinho?" Foi a pergunta de Valentine.

- "Não estou sozinho."

- "Eu o atrapalhei, não foi? Você hesitou e parou para pensar em mim. Não foi isso?" Valentine estava sério. Podia ser algo simples, idiota, mas percebera que Radamanthys se pusera entre os lobos e ele. Se fosse outra pessoa, talvez o tivesse jogado para os lobos e fugido. Ele fora protegido, pela primeira vez na vida.

- "Essa conversa não vai a lugar algum. Estamos bem."

- "Essa é a questão. Nós estamos bem, quer dizer, somos dois. O que gostaria de dizer é..." Valentine corou intensamente. Não sabia o que queria dizer.

- "A palavra que procura é obrigado e minha resposta é não há de que." Radamanthys parou por minutos à frente do outro, deu um cortês boa noite e foi para um pequeno quarto. Fechou a porta e deitou-se sem dormir, algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Não era de chorar, apenas que...

Por que se importava tanto com aquele ruivo? Por que via nele tanto do que quisera esquecer em seus dias de amante do rei? Por que queria tirar do olhar verde do outro aquela sombra de dor e humilhação?

Sabia as respostas. Via em Valentine o mesmo jovem que um dia já fora. Queria salvá-lo para ter esperança de que um dia também poderia ser salvo. Ou teria que ser para sempre solitário e cruel, não haveria jeito. Infelizmente não era um homem simples de lidar.

Harpia ficou por alguns momentos onde estava, não sabia se uma hora ou mais, mas por fim se levantou, indo até o quarto e entrou pela porta. Tentando não fazer barulho.

- "Está tudo bem? Já devia estar dormindo." Wyvern continuava de olhos fechados, triste.

- "Acho que sim." Aproximou-se de onde o outro permanecia deitado.

- "O que foi?" Rada apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ergueu o olhar franzindo a testa.

O ruivo parou ao lado dele, observando-o um tanto e estendeu uma mão até o rosto dele, tocando levemente com as pontas dos dedos.

O lord ficou sério e nada disse, virou o rosto e beijou as pontas dos dedos do outro.

Um suspiro e Valentine inclinou um tanto o corpo, parando com o rosto próximo ao dele. Estava enganado ou ele havia chorado? Impossível! Estreitou seus olhos.

- "Fale logo de uma vez."

- "Falar o que?"

- "Por que hesita."

- "E, do que você está falando, especificamente, Milord?"

- "Por que hesita em fazer o que realmente quer?"

- "Como se fosse fácil."

- "Nunca vai saber se não tentar."

- "Toda vez que já ousei tentar o resultado foi uma surra, ou algo pior."

Radamanthys pensou por momentos. Tinha que se lembrar quem Valentine era, de onde vinha e tudo o mais. Não era tão fácil assim. Tinha que entender um pouco. – "Tentar o que?"

- "Ora, Radamanthys, tentar algo que fugisse dos padrões. Algo que não fosse o que me mandavam fazer. É difícil por que... Bom, porque além de eu não saber ao certo o que fazer, é difícil simplesmente de uma hora para outra poder fazê-lo. Você não compreenderia."

- "Talvez compreenda sim e melhor do que pensa, dado o que já lhe contei." Radamanthys suspirou um pouco e viu os olhos tão tristes do outro. – "Está melhorando, vai conseguir. O que realmente quer? Pelo menos uma vez, tente dizer, expressar, o que quer." Rada franziu o cenho, estavam indo a algum lugar?

- "Esse é outro ponto, eu não sei ao certo. Eu não estou acostumado a querer algo."

- "Eu prometo que tentarei entender. Temos algum tempo para descobrir. Não fuja de mim." Segurou-o pela cintura. – "Se é que quer descobrir."

Harpia controlou seu impulso de sair correndo. Sentiu-o segurá-lo e deixou-se sentar na cama onde o outro ainda estava meio deitado, mordeu de leve os lábios, um pouco hesitante. – "Quero..."

- "Eu também quero. Seja lá o que você quer, eu também quero, se isso o deixa mais calmo." Rada pensou por uns instantes – "Quero descobrir como fazer nós dois descobrirmos o que seremos daqui por diante. Não pretendo seguir vagando sem rumo pela vida, sendo usado para obtenção de dinheiro e poder, não pretendo chegar em meu castelo frio e ver que de nada me adianta ser um nobre, se não há nobreza em minha vida. Não quero uma esposa de fachada, nem quero uma grande soma de dinheiro por fazer algo que detesto. Quero apenas descobrir para que vale a pena viver... Pode me entender?"

- "Você é surpreendente." Valentine entendia sim, cada palavra. Eram apenas versões diferentes de uma mesma situação. Ele não tinha um título de nobreza, mas via em Radamanthys as mesmas angústias. De uma forma ou de outra, chegar todo dia em casa e não ter nada além de obrigação. Tão diferente e tão igual. Suspirou e continuou a acariciar o rosto dele.

- "Gosto de carinho, embora não faça nem receba muito." O duque olhou-o com cuidado. Estavam se entendendo?

- "Não sei se consigo lembrar do que seja carinho."

- "Valentine..." Radamanthys não conseguia ser objetivo. – "Deite aqui comigo, mas apenas se quiser."

Harpia suspirou, ainda observando-o e mordeu de novo os lábios. Deitou-se naquele canto de cama onde se sentara, ao lado dele.

- "Está bom para começar. Agora, seja um bom rapaz e tire a minha roupa." Falava com a voz mais calma e controlada do mundo.

- "Faça você mesmo." Valentine estava começando a pensar que não era boa idéia. Ele tinha falado de carinho, não de... De... Fechou a cara.

- "Está bem." Não demorou nada e o Lord ficou nu em pelo, simplesmente sem nada no corpo, ar de pouco caso e um meio sorriso. – "Pronto, agora, boa noite. E, por favor, não vá agarrar partes interessantes enquanto dorme."

- "Como se eu realmente fosse fazer algo!" – Harpia não conseguia era desgrudar os olhos dele. Ele era imprevisível! E absurdamente lindo. E parecia tão forte e poderoso. Sem falar que não tinha pudor algum, e tinha belos músculos. Belas coxas também. Belo peito... Aliás, sendo sincero, era totalmente fascinante. E lhe dava calor. Ótimo, agora estava decididamente maluco.

- "Ah não? Já fez noite passada, ora." O lord riu baixo – "Certo, agora tire a roupa." – Sua voz soou mais calma ainda.

- "Como é que é?" Valentine arregalou os olhos. Estava contrariado com tudo aquilo e fascinado na mesma proporção. Tinha que admitir que Radamanthys era fisicamente perfeito. Revirou os olhos mentalmente. E agora tinha pensamentos sobre ele ser lindo pelado ou vestido...

- "Ficou surdo?"

Valentine olhou para o outro enfezado e tirou apenas o casaco e mais nada, deitando-se virado de costas para o lord. Ele era muito abusado!

- "Ah não, nem pensar." Virou-o para si e o abraçou com alguma força. – "Direitos quase iguais. Eu quero ver você pelado, dá licença? Ora, só eu que vou ficar assim? Nesse estado interessante?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha e roçou nele o corpo masculino e forte. – "Além disso, pele contra pele esquenta bem durante a noite."

E dava para não ficar impressionado? Valentine sentiu seu rosto arder, estremecendo um tanto ao sentir o corpo em atrito com o seu. Aquele loiro... Rilhos os dentes, suspirou e, um tanto contrariado, acabou por se despir, mas recusou-se a voltar os olhos para o inglês.

- "Não quero que seja submisso, não quero que não faça o que não quer, mas acontece que eu também gostaria muito de saber por que diabos estamos juntos aqui se não vamos a lugar algum. Você não consegue descobrir o que quer comigo e não me deixa saber se quero algo com você. Quer saber? Isso é uma grande asneira!" Radamanthys perdeu a paciência e ergueu-se de uma vez. – "Eu vou para meu castelo, fique aqui até amanhecer se quiser." Como iria era o problema... Sem carruagem, no meio da noite...

- "Ah, certo. E vai nu?" Val ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o surto do outro e resolveu se vestir enquanto via o ataque do outro. Estava irritado e o Lord não ajudava nada bancando o maluco. Sua vida era o que? Servir de amparo para doidos?

- "VOU! E tomara que alguém se interesse por mim!" Radamanthys saiu batendo a porta atrás de si, totalmente pelado, indo para fora da casa e sentindo o vento rascante. Realmente, idéia genial... Revirou os olhos e encostou-se na porta, teimoso demais para voltar. E se um lobo aparecesse. Decididamente, era um gênio...

Valentine ficou olhando para a porta e deu um longo suspiro. Revirou os olhos por fim. O que tinha feito a Deus? Abriu a porta de supetão e puxou aquele serzinho insuportável pela mão para dentro de uma vez, vendo-o quase cair por que estava apoiado na porta. – "Você não tem senso de ridículo? E, se quer saber, faço sem querer por que apenas me pressiona a fazer sua vontade. Se quer que seja diferente me convença ao invés de simplesmente me forçar 'gentilmente' a fazer algo. Nobres..."

- "Acontece que eu não sei fazer isso! Fui criado para mandar e ser obedecido. Como espera que eu seja bom convencendo alguém? Droga! Isso é ridículo, você tem razão... Acontece que... Eu..." Sentou-se, pelado, no chão. – "Eu desisto."

- "Entendeu agora? Nem você nem eu conseguimos de uma hora para outra fazer o que nos foi negado por uma, ou quase uma vida. Fomos treinados e praticamente forçados, de uma maneira ou de outra." Valentine abaixou-se na frente dele, ajoelhando-se sobre os calcanhares e tocou o rosto dele com calma. – "E não desista tão facilmente." Na verdade, queria tanto acreditar que poderiam mudar.

- "Por que não? Não consigo mudar o que mais quero mudar." Olhou-o um tanto tristemente.

- "As mudanças que acho que quer fazer levam mais tempo do que dois dias. E se não tiver paciência nunca vai realmente vencer ou obter algo." Afastou a mão e observou-o.

- "Eu sou paciente... Bom, talvez nem tanto. Ah, vamos dormir, estou cansado, magoado, irritado, humilhado e ridiculamente pelado. Eu durmo aqui na sala, pode ficar com o quarto. Amanhã retornaremos ao nosso lindo dia-a-dia..."

- "Essa casa é sua, se alguém vai dormir no quarto é você. Agora venha." Estendeu a mão para ele. Nem parecia que o Lord era tão poderoso. Apenas um homem, cheio de dúvidas, cheio de dor.

- "Então durma comigo, mas porque quer. Vou aceitar a negativa, prometo."

- "Não foi tão difícil, foi?" Valentine andou com ele até o quarto.

- "O que?"

- "Pedir ao invés de quase ordenar." Valentine riu de canto.

- "Hum, talvez não." Rada estirou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, estava cansado e não era apenas fisicamente. – "Durma bem."

- "Você também." Valentine deitou-se ao lado dele, virado para ele dessa vez.

Radamanthys resolveu ficar quieto e não dormiu, apenas ficou pensando no que estava fazendo. Não estava feliz. A perspectiva de ter toda a vida sem sal de novo, a partir do dia seguinte, não o agradava. E Pandora? Será que obtivera sucesso?

* * *

Nota das Autoras: E então? Tem alguém lendo esta fic ainda? OO Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo pois agora vai começar a provação dos dois... Aguardem e verão. Que acharão? Está ruim? Bom? Lento? Horrível? (autoras em pânico) Bom final de semana a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Capítulo **DEZ**

A noite praticamente em claro. Radamanthys acordou antes de amanhecer, o corpo doendo, hora de se arrumar, esgueirou-se da cama e viu com um suspiro que sua carruagem chegara. Eram eficientes. Vestiu-se com cuidado e saiu, arrumando na pequena sala mais um tanto de comida para Valentine. Sentou-se sem apetite e esperou que o outro acordasse. Não ia sair de lá sem se despedir.

No quarto, o jovem ruivo suspirou e levantou-se devagar. Rada já não estava ali. Arrumou-se e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Rumou para a pequena sala – "Bom dia."

- "Depois que você comer, pegarei a licença do médico e a darei a você. Iremos para a sua casa, o deixarei lá e voltarei ao meu castelo."

Nada de bom dia. É, parecia que seria esperar demais. Valentine concordou sem palavras, sentou-se à mesa e comeu um tanto, sentindo o jeito perceptivelmente distante dele consigo, mas não falou nada, já estava acostumado com aquela forma de tratamento. Terminou de comer e suspirou. – "Obrigado por tudo."

- "De nada. Tenho deveres. Executar alguns contratos, atender pedidos de mais dinheiro, receber políticos querendo prejudicar a todo o reino, essas coisas normais. Meu coração não pode estar presente. Bem, vamos." Era sua maneira de tentar explicar porque estava tão frio. Abriu a porta, nada comera, nem se importava, não queria mais ser quem era e aquilo lhe doía por dentro.

- "Certo." O que ia dizer? Que ele devia tentar de novo? Não conseguia era perdoar o jeito dele. Tinham conversado tanto e agora... Sentiu-se um cortesão com todas as letras. Se tivessem feito sexo teria sido bem pior. Que fosse daquela forma então, mas não conseguia não admitir para si mesmo que se sentia magoado com aquilo, aquela distância e frieza. A falta de um olhar mais cheio de sentimento.

Sem mais palavra alguma, Radamanthys ostentava um olhar frio e doloroso, nada mais havia. Nem Valentine conseguira tirá-lo daquela vida sem sabor. Talvez fosse apenas isso, um monte de dias sem gosto. Entraram na carruagem, pegou alguns documentos e ficou lendo-os, sério, sem sentimento algum. Logo chegaram à casa de Valentine. Uma viagem totalmente horrível. – "Até logo."

Valentine estava sentindo-se mal. Hora de ir embora, sabia disso, mas também sabia que algo em si mudara. Sentira o gosto da esperança e não via tal chama no outro. A viagem sem palavra alguma o mortificara. Ouviu a despedida fria, mas não conseguiria se despedir.

Valentine sofria.

Apesar do tratamento sem sentimento algum que recebera naquela manhã, Radamanthys fora a primeira pessoa que lhe permitira se expressar e, mesmo que não tivesse havido um resultado bom, era grato a ele por aquilo. Titubeou um tanto, mas finalmente tomou sua decisão. Antes de sair puxou o rosto dele, dando um selinho rápido como no dia do baile de máscaras e saiu da carruagem, já entrando em sua casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentia um incrível vazio. Parecia que tivera tudo e perdera. Por que? Não podia estar gostando daquele lord. Não podia. Seria um sofrimento a mais, tinha certeza. Tinha sido um sonho estúpido, somente isso. Ilusão.

Wyvern tentou pensar sobre porque fora beijado antes de Valentine ir. Talvez um pouco de agradecimento. Seria bom. De qualquer maneira tinha deveres. Ao mesmo tempo, pensou que poderia ter sido mais cortês. Ou talvez ter dito a ele que sentia muito, mas que sentia algo por ele que talvez os levasse à destruição.

O duque passou o resto do dia taciturno, sem comer, sem mais nada, não sentia mais vontade de nada. Soube que Pandora conseguira alguns avanços e foi chamado por Hades que lhe pediu conselhos.

- "Senhor, creio que o melhor que pode fazer é afastar-se de quaisquer cortesãos por algum tempo, até que o assunto fique mais palatável. Ou mesmo, senhor, deveria casar-se e levar uma vida mais normal, talvez seja bom para o reino."

- "Talvez. Algum interesse especial no caso? Soube que Valentine foi cuidado por você de um estranho mal súbito..." O olhar de Hades era gélido, era um homem perigoso.

- "Hum, quem? Ah, sim, um rapaz que conheci em um de seus bailes. Ele passou mal, senti-me no dever de cuidar dele. É alguém importante para o Senhor?" Esse jogo Radamanthys sabia jogar muito bem. Ar de puro desconhecimento, fazia-se de desentendido.

- "Sei." O imperador não parecia nada convencido. Ficou em silêncio por momentos. Talvez os boatos fossem falsos e o duque fosse inocente. – "Não, não é ninguém. Apenas um ninguém. Está dispensado."

- "Como queira." O duque saiu de lá mais triste ainda. Um ninguém? Era o que o rei pensava de Valentine? E, para piorar, era como ele, Rada, se sentia.

Em sua casa, Valentine tomou um banho, trocou de roupa, pensando no que ocorrera e depois indo ler algo, sem realmente se concentrar. Estava um tanto distraído quando, algumas horas depois, ouviu batidas na porta, erguendo-se e assustando-se ao reconhecer a figura que se escondia do restante das pessoas com um capuz. Foi empurrado para dentro da casa, a porta foi batida e viu o ser de longos cabelos negros, porte elegante e face raivosa olhar em torno. O rei.

- "Sabe que não me parece nada doente?" Hades caminhou até o cortesão, um tanto zangado. – "O que andou fazendo?"

- "Foi um mal estar desconhecido, passageiro, majestade, nada que deixe seqüelas segundo o médico. Apenas não sei se ainda é contagioso." Valentine falava em um tom respeitoso, mas estava com medo. E muito. Não conseguia, nem ia, encarar o rei.

- "Não gostaria que meu cortesão favorito ficasse doente. E, quanto a ser contagioso, vi Radamanthys hoje, ele me parecia muito bem, então não deve ser nada demais, não é mesmo?" Aproximou-se um tanto mais. – "Senti sua falta. Já está disposto?" Uma óbvia pergunta na face autoritária.

Harpia manteve a face serena, já estava acostumado a fingir perante ele e respondeu mesmo que a vontade fosse fugir dali. – "Meu dever é estar bem, Majestade. Creio que estou plenamente recuperado."

- "Não sei se sabe o que andou acontecendo em sua estranha ausência."

- "Hum... A que Vossa Majestade se refere?" Fingiu uma dúvida que não tinha, e conseguiu olhar para a face dele respeitosamente.

- "Problemas com uma dama. Talvez eu tenha que mandar você para um exílio um tanto forçado. Ela não pode saber de você, mas deixemos isso para lá por enquanto." Aproximou-se mais e abraçou-o. – "Vai matar minhas saudades, não é mesmo? Vá para o quarto e me espere do jeito que está acostumado."

Valentine pensou que então havia realmente acontecido algo envolvendo Pandora. Estranhou a mudança repentina da conversa, ou talvez nem tanto, e apenas aquiesceu, saindo do abraço e fazendo o que o outro dizia, seguindo para o quarto, despindo-se e ouvindo logo o outro entrar.

- "Depois veremos para onde o mandarei. Agora, apenas faça o que faz tão bem." Trancou-se com ele no quarto por algumas horas, saindo de lá depois com certa pressa, tinha que ir visitar a pretensa noiva.

Harpia simplesmente deixara-o fazer o que tinha vontade, não resistindo, nem poderia. Só que, depois que o rei se retirou, encolheu-se imediatamente na cama. O outro fora bem mais violento do que de costume. Ainda meio ofegante pela dor, levantou-se e foi tirar os resíduos do ocorrido de seu corpo. Mais tarde, naquele dia, uma carruagem sem marca alguma veio buscar o ruivo.

Às pressas, foi quase jogado dentro do transporte, algumas de suas coisas recolhidas e juntadas em grandes baús de viagem. Valentine não deu um grito, nem tentou resistir. Não havia chance, nem esperança. Nunca haveria. Tinha certeza que caminhava para seu fim.

Naquela mesma noite, um mensageiro foi enviado para avisar Radamanthys de que era chamado no castelo. O nobre para lá se dirigiu e avistou-se com Pandora e Hades. Parecia-lhe um belo casal e o duque sorriu interiormente, mas a sensação boa não durou. Após ser apresentado à moça como sendo noiva do rei, foi chamado para a câmara interna.

- "Ah, Radamanthys, preciso lhe contar algo." Hades sorria calmamente, estavam a sós, Pandora seria encaminhada para sua casa, por enquanto.

- "Pois não, Majestade."

- "Valentine de Harpia, aquele que você não conhece direito, teve que partir, subitamente. Eu precisei enviá-lo numa tarefa importante do reino. Passará ao menos um ano fora, eu creio."

Radamanthys manteve-se impassível e cumprimentou o rei pelo casamento que seria em breve. Que mais poderia fazer? Por dentro, seu peito ardia. Um ano? Tarefa importante? Claro que não era aquilo. Tentou descobrir para onde Val havia ido de maneira dissimulada e não conseguiu. Precisaria tentar com mais afinco. Onde estaria Valentine?

Num quarto pequeno, sem janelas, Valentine não sabia ao certo onde estava. Sentia dor, fora espancado e ferido sem ter feito nada. Apegava-se ao fato de que antes de partir conseguira ao menos deixar algo que esperava que Radamanthys encontrasse. Não que achasse que ele realmente iria à sua casa, mas era sua única esperança e iria se agarrar a ela para continuar vivo. Deixara uma flor branca, parecida com a que ele lhe dera dois dias antes.

- "Por favor, me encontre..." O ruivo murmurou baixo antes de ouvir as ferragens da porta se abrirem. E então o pesadelo começou.

Um dia inteiro em busca de informações. O que faria? Não era seu namorado, não era nada seu, mas queria saber se estava bem, se estava... Não era nada seu? Importava-se com ele! Radamanthys decidiu que ia fazer uma última tentativa e foi até a casa de Valentine. Viu tudo revirado. Como esperava, estava vazia. Passou os olhos pelo local. Tarefa? Ele tinha sido arrancado de lá à força, isso sim.

- "Para onde levaram você?" Havia tanto do ruivo por ali. Os olhos do duque ficaram turvos, sentiu as pernas estremecerem e olhou tudo, mais uma vez. Uma pequena flor branca? Andou até ela, pegou-a com cuidado.

- "Ah, Valentine, você deixou para mim, não foi? Sabia que eu viria." Sua mente começou a trabalhar rapidamente, tentando achar uma saída. Então notou o sangue na flor e desesperou-se. – "Eu vou achar você!" Moveria mundos e fundos e encontraria Valentine. Custasse o quanto custasse. Saiu disposto a descobrir tudo que fosse possível. A flor guardada em sua roupa, perto de seu coração. Se havia alguma chance, ele a daria a Valentine.

Num local distante, Valentine tentava respirar. Lembrou-se das horas na carruagem. Descera num reino vizinho e fora informado que o senhor de lá era um homem chamado Flégias. Fora levado para os aposentos dele e informado que agora serviria a ele. Lembrou-se da história. Era um traidor que fora comprado por Hades com um reino. Flégias de Lycaon, um homem desagradável e cruel. Não pôde pensar em mais nada. Sua boca encheu-se de sangue. E gritou...

No reino de Hades, Wyvern pensava que era ótimo ter dinheiro algumas vezes. Simplesmente rastreou tudo que pôde encontrar. Informações falsas, informações erradas, informações. E não podia deixar o Rei saber. O que faria? Três informações diferentes davam conta de que Valentine havia ido para um reino um tanto longe, mas não hostil. Flégias de Lycaon. Essa não. O homem era sádico. O que quereria com Val? Ora, o que... Todos sabiam. O que poderia fazer? Também havia mais informações sobre outros dois paradeiros possíveis para o ruivo. Chamou Sylphid, um amigo leal e pediu que fosse verificar.

O Conde de Basilisco ouviu o pedido, quase ordem do loiro, e estranhou a preocupação dele com o cortesão, mas nada disse. Conhecia o ruivo, já o vira várias vezes nos bailes do rei. Memorizava vozes muito bem e a dele em especial se diferia da maioria. Foi a três lugares diferentes rastreando o jovem.

No primeiro local, não havia notícia alguma de forasteiros. Dois dias perdidos.

No segundo, encontrou apenas escombros, pois houvera uma sangrenta disputa por poder. Mais três dias perdidos.

Não havia mais muitas forças em Valentine. Apenas chorava. Amarrado com correntes grossas, sentindo seu corpo pedir pela morte. O que haveria após a morte?

Enfim, Sylphid chegou a um reino um tanto mais longe. O reino de Flégias. Fingiu estar de passagem, como se estivesse voltando para o reino de Hades e passou dois dias no castelo de Lycaon. À noite, algumas vezes, tivera certeza de ouvir gritos de uma voz familiar e até ouvira de alguns empregados que Rei recebera um presente maravilhoso. Um novo cortesão. O Conde continuou a conversa normalmente e assim que voltou ao reino de Hades procurou pelo duque, contando a ele o que soubera e ouvira. Ainda era de manhã.

- "Tem certeza Sylphid? Mas... Ele foi vendido? Ele foi dado? Emprestado? O que fizeram ao Valentine?" Deu-se conta que perdera toda a compostura. Que sentimento era aquele? – "Eu vou buscá-lo."

- "Você e mais que exército? Tenho quase total certeza de que é Valentine, conheço a voz dele e, além de poder ouvir alguns gritos dele, muitos no reino confirmaram que o novo cortesão do Rei Flégias é ruivo de madeixas longas."

- "GRITOS?" Radamanthys estava transtornado. Ergueu-se agoniado, era noite já. - "Eu preciso ir buscá-lo." Passou os dedos pela pequena e murcha flor em seu peito. Guardara-a ali, num pequeno saquinho de couro atado ao pescoço.

- "Vou com você."

- "Tem certeza? Pode ser ato considerado como de alta traição."

- "Quando partimos?" Sylphid não era homem de fugir de problemas.

- "Dane-se o respeito entre reinos. Vista-se de assaltante, assassino, o que for, eu e você, vamos buscar Valentine. Dane-se o mundo."

- "Missão suicida, ao que parece."

- "Não sei quanto a você, mas morrerei se preciso."

- "Não tenho medo de morrer. Foi apenas um comentário. O que me deixa em dúvida são seus motivos."

- "Não são relevantes." Foi a resposta fria e distante. O duque não ia jamais admitir ao conde que o motivo era simples: sentia algo bem forte por Valentine e morreria para livrá-lo de outra prisão. Quem sabe morressem juntos e tudo ficasse bem? De onde lhe vinha tal amargura, não sabia. Estava cansado demais de ser quem não era e de fazer o que não queria. Valentine era ótimo motivo para qualquer ação desesperada. Ele era motivo para muita coisa.

Sylphid concordou e combinaram de se encontrar na fronteira. Iriam à cavalo, era mais fácil e fazia menos barulho. Bem, talvez nem tanto, mas era o meio de transporte possível. A pé seria absurdamente demorado. De carruagem, muito chamativo. O conde preparou-se e, galopando como o vento, chegou até as fronteiras do reino. Teriam horas de cavalgada pela frente.

Radamanthys estava inteiramente vestido de preto, rosto coberto. Espada, adaga, flechas, o que fosse. Mataria quem tentasse detê-lo.

- "Sylphid, seu cavalo está estafado. Troque. Eu trouxe um dos meus para você. Ele está descansado e alimentado."

O Conde de Basilisco ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o imenso garanhão negro, um dos campeões do duque. Ele usaria um cavalo praticamente sem preço. Valentine devia ser muito importante.

- "Revenge é o nome dele. Apropriado se quer saber." Radamanthys montou numa égua também preta. - "E esta é Curse. Vamos logo de uma vez."

Sylphid não ousaria comentar o quanto os animais de Radamanthys tinham nomes que condiziam com o jeito do duque.

Galoparam por horas e horas.

Os animais eram excelentes. Sylphid jamais montara animal tão rápido. Sentia algum cansaço quando finalmente chegaram ao reino. A tarde ia do meio para o fim e não poderiam agir à luz do dia. Tinham que descansar os animais para que pudessem fugir depois, se é que voltariam. Ficaram misturados com servos, mercadores, analisando possíveis entradas no castelo um tanto mais afastado da cidadela. Havia escarpas de um lado, a única ponte de acesso do outro. Era de dar medo.

Anoiteceu e logo não havia mais muito movimento por ali. Forasteiros não chamavam muita atenção, pois os reinos tinham muita gente indo e vindo, trazendo e vendendo coisas.

Radamanthys escolheu um ponto qualquer e, após atravessar o fosso cheio de sanguessugas que o feriram, mas não detiveram, depois de matar uma ou outra cobra, se livrar de nem sabia quais animais nojentos grudados em sua roupa e sentindo o odor fétido que se esperaria de um fosso de contenção, chegou aos altos muros. Havia vigias, sempre havia, mas o segredo era simplesmente fazer o maior silêncio possível e disfarçar a agitação na água. Sylphid o seguira, maldizendo a si mesmo pela hora em que concordara com aquilo.

Wyvern não titubeou. Com adagas, facas, o que fosse, foi erguendo-se nos blocos de pedra, escalando, ajustando-se à escuridão e indo devagar. A roupa grudava, exalava uma odor pútrido causado pela água fedorenta. Detritos colavam-se em suas costas. As botas encharcadas eram desconfortáveis, o peso do tecido úmido.

O vento era gelado, a estação do ano não ajudava muito. As mãos esbranquiçadas de esforço, com marcas das sanguessugas arrancadas à força. Não desistiria.

A determinação de um nobre. Não pela casta... A determinação de um nobre... De alma.

Levou uma ou quase duas horas para finalmente chegar ao cume, tomando cuidado com as ameias onde certamente haveria guardas. Uma sombra negra perigosa que enfiou uma adaga de prata na garganta do primeiro inimigo que avistou. Ele não poderia gritar e alarmar os outros.

Wyvern jogou cordas tingidas de carvão para não aparecerem e ajudou Sylphid a escalar. Basilisco agradeceu com um gesto, pensando que aquele nobre era inacreditavelmente determinado, forte e lhe parecia até mesmo um tanto invencível.

- "Sylphid, para onde? Qual lado?" Murmúrios quase inaudíveis e o nobre tentava ignorar a dor no corpo e o esforço quase sobre-humano.

Sylphid pensou por momentos. Quando ficara ali, quando estivera lá, obviamente tivera acesso restrito, era apenas alguém disfarçado que fizera amizade com alguns guardas. Tentou lembrar-se tendo por norteadora a posição da ponte. Tinha que ser a oeste. Tinha que ser. Apontou o caminho e viu a sombra negra do Lord sequer titubear. Não havia muitos guardas, não era esperado nenhum ataque.

Wyvern levava vantagem por ser um nobre, ter recebido todo o treinamento possível e ser extremamente sanguinário. Hesitar era algo que não fazia. Golpes certeiros que silenciaram os poucos guardas que encontravam.

Basilisco seguia-o, vigiando a retaguarda. Chegaram a uma espécie de corredor que levava a duas torres. Não sabia qual.

- "Teremos que descobrir, então." Foi o rosnar baixo do Duque.

Um barulho de vozes e Sylphid e Radamanthys encolheram-se nas sombras. Uma patrulha. Quatro guardas de malhas de aço, elmos e lanças. Tanto pior para eles. A lança era arma pesada, com cerca de três quilos e que não podia ser facilmente arremessada.

Radamanthys esperou que passassem por eles e emboscou-os pelas costas, com ajuda de Sylphid. Não era fácil, mas eles eram assassinos muito bons.

Chegaram à primeira porta e nada ouviram. Podia ser que Valentine estivesse dormindo. O que fariam? Arrombar a porta errada lhes traria muitos problemas e os faria perder o elemento surpresa.

- "Vamos ouvir na outra porta, primeiro." Basilisco sussurrou, sentindo cansaço e dor pelo frio das roupas molhadas.

Aproximaram-se então da segunda porta. Não parecia haver barulhos também. O duque rangeu os dentes. - "Onde estará o rei?" Murmurou baixo.

Gemidos baixos. Quase inaudíveis.

- "Provavelmente está aí dentro." Basilisco respirou fundo. Aqueles gemidos pareciam... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela pergunta áspera do duque.

- "Quantos haverá aí?" Radamanthys não precisou da resposta de Sylphid pois sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por um barulho que conhecia muito bem. Gemidos de dor. E sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz. O timbre de Valentine era único. Sabia que era ele. – "Droga." Não sabia bem se arrombava tudo ou não. Pela primeira vez em anos, sentia-se fazendo algo de valor. Salvar Valentine.

Dentro do quarto, Valentine jazia na cama, com Flégias sobre si, nem mais sentia o que ele lhe fazia, quase perdendo os sentidos. Dor e humilhação. Eram as palavras de sua vida. Tinhas os braços, uma das pernas e o tórax enfaixados, embora os curativos já estivessem um tanto manchados com o sangue dele. Havia hematomas no rosto, a boca mordida e machucada. Os cabelos revoltos, cortados à navalha, numa tortura humilhante.

Flégias se divertia com as lágrimas dos olhos verdes que quase sempre jaziam fechados. Com uma pequena faca, cortou de leve o ombro do rapaz e lambeu o sangue, como uma fera ensandecida. Arremeteu dentro dele com força, com crueldade e riu ao ouvi-lo gritar. Era um sádico.

- "Não importa mais quantos há." Para Radamanthys, já era demais. Demais. Destruiu a porta, que era bem forte, com um machado. Arrombou tudo e invadiu o quarto. Furioso, tomado de fúria incontida, voou em cima de Flégias. Não importava se era rei, plebeu, o que fosse. Socou-o numa rapidez tão grande que o outro nem soube o que o atingira. Rosnou baixo, morto de ódio. – "Tire-o daqui. Agora. Eu vou dar um jeito em algumas coisas." Um olhar mortal, um olhar perigoso. Radamanthys era um inimigo formidável. Não conseguiu olhar para Harpia, não queria ver o quanto ele estava ferido.

Sylphid estava surpreso com o estado do ruivo, apenas concordou, ainda pensando um pouco nos motivos do duque e enrolou o jovem ruivo nos trapos que um dia talvez tivessem sido um lençol e colocou-o sobre um ombro, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho e tapando a boca machucada. - "Não faça barulho, aguente firme." Foi saindo de lá, pensando que seria bastante difícil lutar com Harpia semi desmaiado em seus ombros. Murmurou ao loiro que não demorasse muito, logo saindo dali e buscando em sua mente alguma rota alternativa. Como passariam pelo fosso com Valentine daquele jeito?

Flégias gemia do soco potente que recebera, semi acordado. Radamanthys não titubeou e socou-o novamente, fazendo-o desmaiar de vez. Amarrou-o com cordas grossas como se ele fosse um qualquer. Pegou restos de comida apodrecida que estavam naquele antro nauseante e espalhou no corpo dele. Derramou vinho nos cabelos dele, fez-lhe alguns cortes finos no peito. Escreveu com excrementos de rato no peito dele apenas uma palavra: desonra.

O duque encontrou-se com Sylphid que estava tentando viabilizar uma saída.

- "Não podemos fazê-lo passar no fosso, com a quantidade de ferimentos as sanguessugas o matariam. Isso se não pegar alguma doença, ou sucumbir na descida. Não posso garantir que consigamos sair daqui. Além disso, a destruição da porta não foi um trabalho silencioso."

- "Delicadeza não é meu forte numa invasão e resgate." Um olhar frio e dourado. Observou de canto de olho aquele pacotinho nos ombros de Basilisco. Nunca tivera tanta certeza de se importar com alguém. Radamanthys queria pegá-lo no colo e acarinhá-lo, tratar dos ruivos fios em fiapos, mas não podiam perder tempo. - "Vamos sair pela entrada."

- "Ele está desacordado, se quer saber e, ficou louco?" Basilisco resfolegava, o vento cortante ali em cima. - "Como sairemos? Já tivemos bastante sorte até agora."

- "Apenas me siga, no maior silêncio que conseguir. Não deve haver muito movimento, não há lua e, além disso, não esperam que se tente sair, mas que se queira entrar." O duque deu um sorriso cruel. A maioria dos reis julgava seus castelos tão inexpugnáveis que não costumava manter guardas na parte interior ou de prontidão em áreas pouco prováveis de invasão. Desembainhou a espada pesada e poderosa de seu clã. Um dragão em ouro puro ornamentava a empunhadura. Prendeu a máscara negra e fez Sylphid cobrir o rosto.

- "Vejo que tem algum plano louco." Basilisco cuidou de cobrir seu rosto, embora achasse que, se fossem pegos, seriam simplesmente mortos, não importando se alguém os reconhecesse ou não.

- "Eu tenho um plano. Se é louco ou não, logo descobriremos." A voz abafada e gelada. Iria retirar seu ruivo de lá, custasse o que fosse.

Nota de ShiryuForever94: Perdão pela demora, tive problemas bem complexos, inclusive de saúde. Eis um novo capítulo e, agradeço de coração cada uma das inspiradas reviews cheias de carinho. Naya, você sabe bem o quanto é especial, não sabe? E, eis a mostra de que o sofrimento apenas começou... Eu sou uma angsteira viciada, admito (se morre). NathDragonesa! Que bom vê-la de volta! Espero que esteja ao seu gosto e, Cristal Samejima, muito importante saber que ainda está lendo. Espero não decepcionar vocês. Kakau, que que eu faria sem você me perturbando no msn pelas fics hein? Até a próxima semana se tudo der certo e me perdoem, estava bem doentinha.


	11. Chapter 11

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo ONZE**

Sylphid iria dizer o que? Achava que Radamanthys estava além de qualquer possibilidade de ser impedido. Só restava-lhe seguir. Foram aos poucos e logo dois guardas surgiram. Sylphid colocou o ruivo no chão, da melhor maneira possível, para começar a lutar. Radamanthys nem lhe deu chance. Morte em silêncio. Basilisco viu o olhar do loiro e não teve dúvidas de que ele iria matar quem fosse. Sylphid ainda não conhecia esse lado sanguinário dele, embora tivesse ouvido boatos diversos a respeito.

- "Pelo visto, nossa calmaria findou-se. Fomos descobertos, certamente, essa barulheira a essa hora não passou em claro. Logo virão outros. Vou na frente. Se algo acontecer, apenas salve-o." O duque passou alguns dedos pela face sem expressão do ruivo, que ainda estava desacordado, talvez fosse melhor mesmo. Queria ter podido evitar tudo aquilo, queria cuidar dele. Ouviu-o gemer baixo e seu olhar transmutou-se em um ódio tão grande que fez Sylphid estremecer.

Terminaram de descer as escadas e barulho de corrida e sons de vozerio os avisou que não tinham quase nenhuma chance, ou tempo.

- "Matarei todos e qualquer um, Sylphid, apenas..."

- "Eu entendi, salvar Valentine será minha missão de honra."

- "Obrigado."

- "Não costuma agradecer." Sylphid até riu um pouco, de canto. Eram na verdade, ele e o duque, até que bons amigos.

- "Não sei se terei tempo mais tarde. Vamos embora."

Uma luta encarniçada e ferrenha. Radamanthys desferia golpes certeiros e silenciosos, pois não queria que mais guardas aparecessem. As patrulhas haviam sido divididas em grupos de quatro e ele bem o sabia, o comportamento usual dos senhores. Era muito bom ter estudado tanto. Emboscou grupos como se estivesse caçando passarinhos. Morriam tão depressa que nem pareciam oferecer dificuldade.

Não que os guardas não fossem bons. Apenas que o Duque de Wyvern era uma fera sanguinária e fria, capaz de prosseguir lutando mesmo com ferimentos diversos e com todas as dificuldades que já enfrentara. Não sentia dor, apenas preocupava-se com Valentine e isso lhe dava forças. Tinham que escapar.

Basilisco não podia fazer muito além de não atrapalhar. Mesmo assim, por duas ou três vezes deixou Valentine no chão para ajudar o duque a matar. Não que fosse um purista, mas ficava, ainda, horrorizado com quão pouco valor podia ter a vida humana. Ainda mais se tais vidas humanas estivessem no caminho do poderoso Wyvern.

Esconderam-se vez por outra durante o trajeto que parecia longo demais e Basilisco tampava os gemidos de Valentine como podia. Sentia seus dedos ficarem lisos, pois ele sangrava. Maldisse aquele reino, aquela situação e viu o olhar de Radamanthys. Metalizado, cruel e determinado. Chegaram finalmente à imensa ponte, evidentemente fechada, e viram grupos com archotes fazendo buscas. Somente um milagre os salvaria de lá.

- "Nós vamos sair." Radamanthys olhava em torno, analisava toda a situação.

- "Aprecio seu otimismo e, se me disser como o faremos, ficarei muito grato." Uma leve ironia na voz do conde.

- "Nunca duvide de mim." Radamanthys olhou em torno. Havia alguns barris por ali. Olhou novamente e sorriu. Parecia vinho para o rei. Seria interessante. Fogo e bebidas alcoólicas. Feno para os cavalos... Perfeito! - "Quando o fogo começar, simplesmente banque o idiota apavorado e diga que precisa de água, precisa fugir, diga qualquer coisa. Haverá tumulto e logo uma balbúrdia bem grande se formará. Só teremos essa chance."

- "Já vi que você não tem um pingo de sanidade mental, mas realmente, creio que é um ótimo plano. Se formos pegos?" Era uma hipótese que teriam de enfrentar.

- "Se formos pegos, dê-me Valentine e eu o matarei sem dor. É o mínimo que poderei fazer por ele, pois creio que se formos pegos, a morte será o menor problema." Pensou por momentos que talvez morresse logo de uma vez, também. Não havia lá muito pelo qual achasse que sua vida tinha valor. Valentine tinha valor. Se ele sucumbisse... Melhor pensar nisso depois.

- "Você está apaixonado por ele."

- "Não diga idiotices, é apenas um cortesão."

- "Certamente que agora é algum esporte novo seu: sair arriscando a vida pelo meio da noite salvando pobres cortesãos de um destino sofrido."

- "Vai pro inferno, Sylphid."

- "Certo, depois de você, pois ao que parece vive em um."

O olhar fulminante do Duque de Wyvern fez Sylphid rir baixo, mas a seguir ficou sério. - "Vamos logo com isso. Pretendo estar livre ou morto até o amanhecer."

- "Depois conversamos." Radamanthys preparou alguns montinhos de feno e vinho e ateou fogo. Não demorou muito para o crepitar se espalhar de parede a parede. O castelo podia ser de pedras, mas havia bastante coisa para pegar fogo.

Como o Duque esperava, a correria começou logo. Ainda não tinham encontrado Flégias, o que era um tanto melhor. Alguns servos e artesãos começaram a correr pelo amplo pátio, pedindo ajuda.

Radamanthys não era tolo. As casas de madeira dentro do território do castelo e que abrigavam alguns mais aquinhoados também queimavam bem. Quando um grupo maior com baldinhos de água se aproximou, o Duque não titubeou e fingiu ajudar. Só que não havia água suficiente, pois Wyvern derrubara ou esvaziara os barris de água antes de atear fogo a tudo. Um bom plano.

- "Água! Água!" Gritavam os homens e mulheres e crianças que acorriam para o que parecia iria tornar-se um imenso incêndio.

A guarda hesitou um tanto, mas logo tiveram que abrir os portões e baixar a ponte. O problema agora era: como Sylphid passaria com Valentine, despercebidamente?

O Duque pegou um pequeno animal que estava com barris atrelados e no meio de tanta confusão, levou-o para onde Sylphid aguardava. Pegou Valentine como podia e colocou-o num barril, pegando o outro e pondo Sylphid dentro, que reclamou. - "Cale a boca e obedeça. É mais fácil que eu saia com um burrico e dois barris indo buscar água do que dois homens e um burrico. Agora fique quieto! Eu sempre tenho razão."

- "Arrogante!"

- "Diga algo que eu não sei." Radamanthys fechou as tampas e esperou por alguns minutos, vendo o fogo se alastrar. Misturara, ainda, vinho em alguns barris de água, o que dava o efeito contrário, ou seja, atiçava o fogo ao invés de minorá-lo e riu no meio da confusão e balbúrdia.

Em pouco tempo, até mesmo a guarda, temerosa de o Senhor Flégias puni-los, ajudava a apagar aquele fogo que - eles não conseguiam entender!- Aumentava com a água que tiravam de alguns baldes e potes e barris.

- "Alto lá! Quem é você? Há intrusos no castelo e ninguém pode sair!" Um guarda desconfiado demais.

- "Vou pegar água, senhor, precisamos de mais água ou o Lord Flégias vai nos punir, por favor deixa eu passar, por favor." Radamanthys estava irreconhecível, uma voz baixa, humilde, hesitante, olhava para o chão, cabisbaixo mesmo. O problema eram suas botas! Droga! As botas o denunciariam, ninguém além da nobreza usava aquelas botas.

- "Água? Ah, sim, parece que temos um problema com a água. Pode passar." Felizmente para Radamanthys, o guarda estava preocupado demais com outras coisas. Logo cruzavam a ponte e, vendo que havia mais e mais gente vindo pegar água, Radamanthys não titubeou em tomar um outro caminho, disfarçando o melhor que podia sua imensa pressa. A escuridão sem lua ajudava e muito.

Logo chegaram ao local onde haviam escondido os cavalos e retirou Sylphid do pequeno barril, libertando o animal depois de tirar Valentine de seu pequeno cativeiro.

- "Por tudo que há de sagrado!" Radamanthys exclamou baixo ao ver como ele estava ferido.

- "Vamos embora, milord, depois poderá cuidar dele." Sylphid viu o loiro pegar o outro com cuidado e acomodá-lo à sua frente, na poderosa égua negra.

- "E nem pense em tirar conclusões. "Wyvern ainda tentava esconder o quanto aquele ruivo o afetava. – "É um ser humano que precisa de cuidados." Ajeitou Valentine como podia, ouvindo seus gemidos de dor. Sua voz baixou um tanto e ficou quase doce. – "Valentine, vai passar. Vamos para minha casa, ninguém vai te tocar, nunca mais."

Sylphid que não ia dizer mais nada. Deu de ombros e logo voltavam para o reino, cuidando para não serem seguidos.

Uma casa isolada. Uma das várias propriedades de Wyvern, no limiar do reino. Ninguém estaria lá. Era uma residência de caça e não era temporada.

- "Obrigado, Sylphid, melhor ir embora para que não suspeitem. Se lhe interessar, pode passar aqui amanhã."

- "Melhor não. Pode ser que desconfiem de meu sumiço de hoje. Se precisar de algo..." Um olhar de admiração pelo Duque e retirou-se pensando que ainda havia alguma coisa boa em ser um nobre: poder usar seus conhecimentos para ajudar alguém.

A consciência de Harpia voltava aos poucos e ainda ouviu uma voz que tinha a impressão de conhecer se despedindo e ouviu um trote de cavalo se afastando. Sentia dor e arfou, tossindo ao sentir um tanto de sangue nos lábios e tentou abrir os olhos.

Radamanthys entrou na casa praticamente arrebentando a porta, não era hora pra cuidados. Nem se importava que fosse madrugada.

- "Valentine, fique quieto. Não se mexa de jeito algum, não sei o que aquele bastardo lhe fez." Deixou-o numa cama simples, mas macia, ligou o forno com lenha, fervendo a água e pegando tecidos limpos num armário. Era uma casa de temporada, mas permanecia limpa. A criadagem estava longe, em outras casinhas ali perto. No dia seguinte os chamaria, ou talvez não devesse fazer isso. Pensaria em tudo depois. Pegou os materiais que julgou necessários e foi para o quarto.

O cipriota não sabia onde estava, novamente, e pensou ter ouvido a voz de Radamanthys, mas estava tonto demais para ter certeza. Sentiu algo como um colchão sob seu corpo e depois ouviu passos se aproximando e voltou os olhos para o barulho. Estava com medo e tremeu.

- "Sou eu, Radamanthys. Está tudo bem, você está a salvo." Limpou com água quente o rosto banhado em lágrimas e sangue.

- "R-Rada..." Jamais falaria com o duque daquele jeito, mas seu raciocínio estava lento. Reconheceu-o com alguma dificuldade, um dos olhos inchado pelos socos que levara. Tentou perguntar onde estava, mas não conseguiu sem tossir um tanto.

- "Está seguro. Descanse e durma. Vou ver se quebrou algum membro, vou ver tudo em você. Se acalme. Está bem, ficará bem." Estava sério e cuidadoso. Tirou os trapos que cobriam Valentine, tirou as faixas, deixou-o nu, passando água agora mais morna nos roxos e marcas, muitas, com cuidado. – "O que ele fez a você?" Sabia a resposta.

A audição de Valentine melhorava a cada momento e sentia os toques, estremecendo às vezes, sem muito controle. Ouviu a pergunta e fechou os olhos, murmurando. – "Você sabe... Sei que sabe. Apenas o que todos fazem desde que saí do Chipre."

- "Sim eu sei... Droga... Eu sei..." Ficou com os olhos cheios de água, mas em silêncio. – "Onde dói mais? Ceús, você tem tantas marcas."

- "Braço direito." Valentine respondeu cansado demais para formular uma frase melhor.

Radamanthys olhou os vergões, inclinou o braço dele ouvindo-o gemer.

- "Valentine, não está quebrado, mas bem ferido. Venha, vai tomar banho. Só isso não dá." Pegou-o no colo, ouvindo mais alguns gemidos e levou-o para uma banheira de louça que havia no banheiro. Coisa de nobres. Deixou-o lá dentro vendo-o encolher com o contato frio e pôs um tanto da água morna com que o limpava. – "Vou esquentar mais."

- "O-obrigado, Milord." Valentine gemeu baixinho.

- "Fique quietinho. E pode me chamar apenas de Rada." De onde saíra aquilo? O Duque andou a passos largos e pegou um tanto da muita água que pusera para ferver, voltou e foi lavando o outro como dava, limpando os cabelos maltratados, sujos e malcheirosos. – "Aquele criminoso! Ele picotou seu belo cabelo! Vou dar jeito, não se preocupe."

Valentine estranhava o cuidado dele consigo, mas admitia que gostava daquilo. Sentiu os toques leves, seu cabelo sendo cuidado. Flégias cortara boa parte dele, estragando. Não queria pensar nisso agora. – "Estou com... Estou com sono." Murmurava baixinho.

- "Está certo. Vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas adormeça que eu cuidarei de tudo." Pegou uma velha tesoura e foi cortando pedaços do cabelo dele que estava emaranhado e destruído. Deixou-o logo acima dos ombros, um tanto menor que antes, mas agora ao menos estava limpo e sem buracos. Recostou Val na banheira para que não se afogasse e foi pegar mais água. Limpou-o. Lavou-o inteiro, inclusive suas partes íntimas, com carinho, ficando triste ao ver tanta maldade marcada na pele alva. Havia machucados bem piores que os físicos, infelizmente.

Valentine remexeu-se várias vezes, embora praticamente desacordado e não dormindo. Estava fraco demais, sem comer, sem se cuidar, magro e macilento, a pele sem vida, olhos embaciados que ficavam ora fechados, ora abertos sem nada ver.

Radamanthys pegou-o no colo e levou-o para um pequeno quarto destinado aos empregados, perto da cozinha, ou não o ouviria se ele acordasse. Deitou-o na cama, cobrindo-o, verificando novamente os ferimentos. Enfaixou, com cuidado, pensando que talvez devesse jogar uísque puro em alguns para limpar melhor. Água da vida em linguagem gaélica, o uísque tinha sido uma boa contribuição dos monastérios.

Uma hora depois, Valentine finalmente despertou, estremecendo de medo até lembrar que já fora salvo. Passou a mão nos cabelos e arregalou os olhos ao ver como estavam curtos. Radamanthys devia ter cortado, o que mais poderia ser feito? Olhou em volta, vendo-se sozinho num pequeno quarto, uma toalha precariamente enrolada no corpo e ouvia alguns sons vindos de longe. Meio assustado, tentou se lembrar. Radamanthys e mais alguém haviam retirado-o daquele horror. O duque cuidara de seus ferimentos e, onde ele estava? Tentou sentar-se e levantar depois. Sentiu dor e deitou-se novamente. Não. Por enquanto não conseguiria sem ajuda. Gemeu ao sentir o corpo doer além do que conseguia suportar.

Wyvern fizera uma sopa. Era o que dava para fazer no momento. Um caldo grosso de cenouras e alguma carne mantida comestível com sal. Acrescentara alho, cebolas e um pouco de ervas. Devia ser o suficiente. Ouviu alguns gemidos e foi correndo ao quarto. Talvez devesse explicar a ele que aquele quarto de empregados era apenas por ser mais perto. – "Está tudo bem?"

- "Acho que levantar não foi uma boa idéia." Ficou espantado ao ver que nem bem um minuto se passara e o duque estava lá.

- "Estou terminando uma sopa. A julgar pelo seu peso, simplesmente não tem comido, só que agora, vai comer." Saiu novamente e voltou com uma bandeja de prata, água fresca, a sopa e algumas frutas. – "Vou dar na sua boca para não forçar seu corpo. Abra essa linda boca. Hum tive que cortar seus cabelos, sinto muito."

- "Eu..." Olhou o prato fumegando e o cheiro agradável. Estava com fome. – "Obrigado, eu não como faz algum tempo e, ora, o cabelo cresce de novo, não foi sua culpa." Abriu a boca e corou um pouco ao ver como o duque dava-lhe a sopa com vagar e diligência. – "Está muito bom."

Wyvern observava-o com atenção. O rosto mais magro, mais pálido. Maus tratos. Ah, ia matar Flégias em alguma outra oportunidade. – "O rei vai se casar com Pandora, ele acha que não o verá mais. Vou dar jeito nisso e irá morar comigo. Aceita? Não precisa ficar comigo, ou seja, estar comigo. Apenas, dê-me o prazer de estar contigo." O olhar do duque era doce. Tão doce.

Valentine estava abismado. Sentia-se tão seguro com ele, tão bem. Suspirou pensando que seria muito bom não ter de fazer mais nada com Hades ou com qualquer outro. Espantou-se ainda mais ao ver o olhar daquele loiro. O jeito dele era tão diferente da última vez que o vira. – "Eu aceito." Murmurou baixo. Radamanthys o ajudara, não via por que recusar aquilo. Reparou nas mãos dele, na face cansada. Como era idiota!

- "Como você me salvou? Suas mãos..." Ergueu os olhos para o duque. Nunca o acharia tão lindo quanto naquele momento. Nem se deu conta que o chamava por você...

- "Depois irei olhar outras partes de seu corpo. Creio que está ferido em alguns lugares constrangedores. Não sei se faço isso ou chamo um médico." Wyvern ignorou totalmente a pergunta.

- "Você se machucou, por minha causa?" Valentine estava tão... Sensível. Mordeu os lábios de leve. O que aquele homem vira nele? Percebeu a forma como o tratava. – "Sou apenas um cortesão, senhor Duque."

- "É uma vida valiosa. E vamos parar com essa conversa. Pode me chamar apenas de Rada, já lhe disse."

- "Rada?" Valentine estava corado. Sentia-se... Um imbecil. Aquele homem era... Incrível. – "Obrigado."

- "De nada. Agora, responda ao que perguntei."

- "O que perguntou?" Valentine perdeu-se no olhar dourado dele. De repente o mundo parecia um mar de dourado.

- "Que preciso examinar você melhor, mas não sei se posso fazer isso ou devo chamar um médico." Radamanthys já vira muita coisa em sua vida, mesmo assim ficou totalmente sem graça. Sentia-se invadindo a vida do outro sem permisão. – "Sinto muito."

- "Não foi sua culpa, apenas não se desculpe. Não combina com você." Harpia baixou os olhos, sem saber porque seu coração pulava tanto no peito. Ou talvez soubesse.

- "Eu devia ter feito algo quando nos despedimos, devia ter impedido você de voltar para Hades. Eu devia ter impedido." Deu-lhe mais um pouco de sopa e limpou-lhe os lábios.

- "Eu já disse que não foi sua culpa." Deu um ligeiro sorriso amarelo e terminou de comer. – "Er, tem mais?" Um pequeno brilho no olhar muito verde. Estava bom e, sentira tanta fome.

- "Toda que quiser." Radamanthys levantou-se e, num gesto calmo, beijou-lhe a testa. – "Ninguém mais vai magoar você, eu prometo. Já volto." Pegou outra quantidade de caldo grosso e deu para Valentine. Ficaram em silêncio. Parecia que não tinham nada para falar, apenas uma boa calmaria entre eles. A sensação não era asfixiante, muito pelo contrário. Parecia-se com paz. – "Vai esfriar, deite que vou cobri-lo."

- "Tudo bem." Concordou e, com o braço menos ferido foi se apoiando e empurrando o corpo para baixo, deitando devagar.

- "Vai relaxar e dormir melhor. Desculpe por estar aqui no quarto de empregados, mas da cozinha era melhor pra ouvir você. Se quiser, posso te levar para outro quarto, maior e..."

- "Não precisa. Está bom aqui. Sinto-me seguro." Valentine olhou para ele e viu o quanto ele podia ser ainda mais bonito. Havia bondade naqueles olhos. Escondida por trás da fachada fria e distante, havia uma alma ali.

- "Está certo. Dormirei aqui com você." Apontou uma manta no chão enquanto cobria o outro com mantas de peles.

- "Não precisa." Aquela era a casa do duque, ora. Se alguém tinha que dormir na cama, era o loiro.

- "Isso não é discutível. Agora feche os olhos."

- "Mas, Radamanthys..."

- "Durma. Não discuta comigo, já disse. Não do jeito que está. Estamos quase ao alvorecer, amanhã conversamos. E, só dessa vez, obedeça." Colocou um tecido embebido em chá de macela na testa dele, ainda morno. – "Vai ajudar a relaxar.

Harpia não tinha forças para discutir, de qualquer forma, e acabou por render-se e dormir logo após.

Radamanthys dormiu o melhor que pode. Estava preocupado com o estado mental de Valentine. Simplesmente levantou-se de uma hora para outra e pegou-o no colo.

Valentine estava dormindo ainda quando sentiu que o pegavam no colo e abriu os olhos rapidamente, olhando o outro meio amedrontado e crispou as mãos, o corpo encolhido, antes de reconhecer quem era.

– "Shhhh, sou eu, vamos para o meu quarto. Chega disso. Você vai ficar no meu quarto e nem discuta. Dane-se o que você era, agora é apenas Valentine." Subiu as escadas com ele no colo, ainda escuro.

- "On-onde..." Estava confuso, de novo não se lembrava bem de onde estava, apenas que Radamanthys estava lá com ele.

- "Acalme-se. Ninguém mais vai tocar você. Ninguém. Apenas com sua permissão." Entrou num quarto enorme e cheirando a madeira. Era bonito por ser rústico. Colocou-o na cama, fechou a porta e deitou ao lado dele. – "Durma mais um pouco."

Valentine suspirou, tentando não ficar tão arisco e sentiu quando o duque passou dedos delicados pela boca machucada.

- "Ele mordeu você." Radamanthys ouviu o suspiro nervoso do outro e observou-o fechar os olhos com força, como se não quisesse lembrar. Lógico que Valentine não queria lembrar! Chegou perto dele, beijando-o na bochecha com todo carinho do mundo.

Harpia imediatamente abriu os olhos ao sentir aquilo e olhou o duque meio desconfiado, sem se mover.

- "Ei, calma, desculpe-me. Achei que ia apreciar um toque não agressivo."

- "Está tudo bem."

- "Eu perdi o sono, vou fazer alguns exercícios. Fique aí." Mesmo ferido, Radamanthys jamais parava. Vestiu-se com malha de esgrima. – "Logo haverá empregados. Ninguém entrará aqui. Descanse. Há frutas ao lado. Cuide-se. Val." Chamara-o com carinho o que o deixou sem graça, virou-se e foi saindo.

- "Cuide-se também." Valentine corou levemente e falou tão baixo que temia não ter sido ouvido.

O duque desceu, enfaixou as mãos feridas e tentou segurar sua espada. Não com muito sucesso. Mesmo assim, saiu e ficou treinando movimentos, sentindo seu corpo doer e as mãos sangrarem. Logo alguns empregados foram aparecendo e muitos se assustaram ao vê-lo ali.

- "Preparem o almoço. Eu voltarei logo." Saiu para buscar um médico para Valentine, precisavam de um.

Valentine dormira um tanto mais após a saída de Radamanthys, estava exausto. Assustou-se ao ouvir batidas na porta e mais ainda ao ver o duque com alguém que ele não conhecia. - "Quem..."

- "Um médico. Meus conhecimentos são amplos, mas você precisa de cuidados específicos."

- "Está bem." Valentine não estava confortável. Estava ressabiado e nervoso, mas a presença do duque o mantinha mais estável.

Radamanthys observou o médico examinar o jovem ruivo. Foi um tanto constrangedor, mas ponderou que se saísse, poderia ser pior, pois Valentine sentir-se-ia inseguro.

O cipriota tentou não reagir com os toques, os olhos fechados com força e sentindo-se um tanto humilhado. Logo o tal médico se afastou e o ruivo suspirou aliviado enquanto se cobria com um lençol. Apesar do que dissera, tinha vergonha e estava um pouco ruborizado.

- "Ele ficará bem. Há danos grandes mas não impossíveis de curar. Ah, uma pequena correção, medicina é um dos meus campos de atuação, mas vários me chamariam de curandeiro. Apenas tomemos cuidado pois a Igreja não gosta dessa nomenclatura. Só estou dizendo isso pois o Senhor Duque me encontrou por indicação de uma pessoa que muito estimo."

- "Compreendo perfeitamente. Você foi indicado por Queen, ele tem lá suas fontes." Radamanthys lembraria de agradecer apropriadamente a Queen.

- "Senhor Valentine, passe esta pasta nos arroxeados e locais doloridos, creio que terá boa melhora." O médico hesitou um tanto, preocupado. - "Eu gostaria de falar-lhe em particular, senhor Valentine."

- "Eu já fui visto nu e sangrando pelo duque, não vejo mais que segredo eu pudesse ter que guardar dele." A voz de Valentine era baixa e calma.

- "Compreendo." O médico suspirou e olhou de um para o outro, havia algo ali, mas não era de sua conta. - "Bem, há machucados em suas partes, digamos íntimas. Para o tratamento, será necessário que use esta pasta. Se não conseguir passar, sugiro que peça auxílio." Entregou uma pasta cremosa, de cheiro agradável. - "Melissa, para acalmar, entre outros ingredientes."

Valentine pensou sobre o assunto corando ainda um tanto. Era meio ridículo estar sem graça, mas estava.

- "E, Senhor Valentine, precisará de exercícios em dois ou três dias, ou ficará com os músculos dos braços e pernas em péssimo estado. Por acaso foi mantido imóvel?"

- "Não lembro bem." Mas Valentine lembrava. Só não queria pensar naquilo.

Radamanthys lembrou-se. Ele fora resgatado amarrado, acorrentado e cheio de machucados. Flégias o havia mantido preso por todo aquele tempo? Era ainda pior do que pensava. - "Valentine..." Sussurrou o nome dele sem nem perceber.

- "Creio que isso é tudo." O médico teve vontade de sorrir. Ah, mas o ruivo era bem bonito mesmo, apesar de tudo. E o duque, bem, Wyvern dispensava comentários. Era bonito de um jeito agressivo e masculino. Não tinha como ficar por ali prestando atenção ao nobre, precisava ir. - "Nada me deve, Senhor Duque. Obrigado por haver cuidado de minha filha há alguns dias."

- "Não há de que, Duque de Alioth."

- "Du-Duque?" Valentine arregalou os olhos. Outro nobre? Mas sequer parecia...

- "Ah, Valentine, não os apresentei antes. Engano meu. Este é Fenrir, Duque de Alioth. Um homem que escolheu viver um tanto afastado, em companhia de seus animais e sendo feliz à maneira dele. Não é mesmo?"

- "Muito prazer, Senhor Valentine. Títulos não são nada para mim. É apenas o modo como os outros o classificam. Não creio que isso valha à pena. Encantado." O jeito de andar era discreto, mas firme. Fenrir era um bom homem.

- "Creia-me que terá em mim um amigo." Wyvern levou o médico até a porta e voltou-se, preocupado. - "Cuidarei de você. Não vamos discutir quanto a isso. E já mandei um emissário ao rei, dizendo que estarei ausente por alguns dias."

- "Você não aprende." Valentine estava meio contrariado pelas decisões que o outro tomava sem nunca consultá-lo, mas não podia ser diferente, podia? Radamanthys era o que era.

- "Sem discussões."

- "Novidade. Poderia me emprestar algumas roupas?" Não, Harpia não estava no clima para considerações acerca de opiniões próprias.

Radamanthys ficou olhando-o um tempo, como se a pensar em algo.

- "Que foi?" Aquele silêncio estava incômodo. O ruivo perguntou numa voz baixa.

- "Vou lhe comprar roupas. Será um homem livre, não pode andar com roupas de nobre, mas também não usará roupas de cortesão. Não o quero com roupas justas demais, com coletes esvoaçantes, com ares de sedutor. Você não é um cortesão, acredite-me. Escolherá suas roupas quando estiver melhor. No momento, vou dar-lhe algumas minhas, ficarão um pouco grandes mas creio que ficará bem."

- "E-eu..." Não sabia o que dizer. Livre? Não acreditava muito nisso. Aquilo parecia distante demais, ainda mais considerando a situação em que estava. No entanto, tudo que Radamanthys fizera até o momento tinha sido de acordo com o que ele falara. Tinha que ter esperança. Acabou por dar um ligeiro sorriso de canto. Seria bom, seria muito bom deixar aquela vida para trás. - "Obrigado."

- "Você sorriu." Radamanthys sorriu levemente de volta.

- "Ora..." Valentine enrubesceu.

- "Hum, não me agradeça. Estou sendo justo. Eu não gostaria de estar no seu lugar. Embora eu já tenha estado lá." Achou melhor não insistir. Andou até um armário grande e retirou de lá uma calça de tecido macio, mais frouxa que as que costumava usar, uma camisa também bem macia, e frouxa. Achava que Valentine apreciaria aquilo. - "Valentine, vou ajudar você a se vestir. Escolhi algo bem folgado pois creio que tudo lhe doa. E, bem, precisarei aplicar-lhe os remédios inclusive em alguns lugares bem constrangedores. Ou talvez queira fazê-lo você mesmo. Sinto muito por isso, imagino o quanto deva estar se sentindo um tanto humilhado."

- "Obrigado." Parecia que a palavra era a única que parecia servir.

- "Não me..."

- "Agradeça. Está bem." Olhou-o com intensidade. Radamanthys era um grande homem. Era um bom homem. Com alguma dificuldade e com um pouco de dor sentou-se melhor na cama, apoiando as costas no espaldar dela e observou as peças de roupa. Ponderou alguns momentos.

- "Quer ajuda?" Radamanthys aproximou-se com as roupas.

- "Pode deixar, eu poderei fazer sozinho. Já fez demais e, realmente, é muito recente e, eu não quero que ninguém me toque. Consegue entender?" Valentine abaixou os olhos. Estava completamente sem graça.

- "Está bem. Como queira." O duque deu um longo suspiro. - "Vou deixá-lo sozinho, aqui está o remédio. Se precisar, chame, estarei do lado de fora, esperando." Virou-se para sair, preocupado e resolveu dizer algo mais. - "A mim não me importa o que houve. Continuo respeitando você. Muito."

- "Obrigado."

- "Val..."

- "Não agradeça, eu sei." Sorriram levemente um para o outro e Radamanthys saiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas: gastronomiaenegocios..br/materiasver.php?idMateria266

Gastronomia e Poder

Ao se falar da Idade Média deve-se separar um certo número de alimentos que hoje são comuns na Europa, mas que não existiam na época, como tomate, batata, milho, café, que como se sabe são originários das Américas, então ainda não descobertas. Por outro lado, grandes foram as "pressões gastronômicas" que levaram os europeus a desafiarem os oceanos em busca de rotas alternativas aos caminhos que os uniam ao Oriente e à Ásia e lhes forneciam especiarias. Tal desafio resultou na descoberta das Américas e exploração da África, fontes de novos alimentos a partir do século XVI. Ou seja, a culinária atual da Europa deve-se ao expansionismo das grandes nações; aqui, a culinária está estreitamente relacionada com a história da civilização. Outro fato importante neste período, que envolve a culinária, é a interferência da igreja através de regras, como comer devagar, sem rir ou contar piadas; nos feriados e nos sábados as vigílias; o jejum de preparação para as festividades, e, naturalmente, durante a quaresma, substituir a carne por peixe, as gorduras animais por óleos vegetais e o leite de vaca ou cabra pelo leite de amêndoas.

As receitas encontradas nos livros medievais que nos chegaram refletem uma cozinha das classes altas – realeza, nobreza e eclesiástica -, e, portanto, revelam pratos de uma cozinha aristocrática. E, assim, inverso ao que se pensa, não é uma cozinha medíocre. Obviamente, o povo plebeu não sabe escrever e não registrou sua "arte" de alimentação, o que contribui para um pensamento gastronômico imaginado da vida das classes populares. Existem mesmo registros de boas maneiras à mesa, grande parte delas que permanecem até os dias de hoje: não falar de boca cheia, limpar a boca antes de beber, não limpar as mãos na roupa ou na toalha da mesa, não palitar os dentes ou arrotar, não engolir grandes pedaços de comida, não sujar a roupa e não se servir atropelando os outros. Estas regras de boa educação estão descritas em "Menanger de Paris", escrito no século XIV, onde um marido ensina a sua jovem esposa a manter o decoro da casa, a cozinhar e a arrumar a mesa corretamente. O cuidado com boas maneiras à mesa demonstra o quanto a Idade Média não é uma época onde apenas se preparavam banquetes para comer e beber de forma grotesca e incivilizada, mas que existia a preocupação com decoro próprio e necessário à diferenciação das classes altas, presente, inclusive, na forma de apresentar-se, vestir-se e comportar-se à mesa.

* * *

Notinha: Desculpem a demora para atualizar. Andamos com horários meio doidos e com estudos atrasados. Sem falar que esta fanfic é uma paixão e não pode ser escrita de qualquer jeito. Agradecemos os comentários sempre presente da Naya, Samejima, Aries Power, Shakal Reader e I-frit. Esperamos que nos brindem com a leitura de mais um capítulo. Até o próximo. Creio que apenas daqui um mês, mas faremos o possível. Grande abraço.


	12. Chapter 12

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo DOZE**

Harpia sentia-se um tanto mais feliz. Radamanthys o respeitava. Sabia que o respeito daquele homem valia muito. Não ia mentir para si mesmo, sentia-se atraído pelo loiro e... Pensou mais um tanto. Pelo que ele fizera na noite anterior, principalmente, mas não somente, poderia sentir algo mais. Murmurou o nome dele levemente e pegou os remédios, começando a passá-los pelos ferimentos devagar, mordendo os lábios para não mostrar a dor que ainda sentia ao se mover.

O duque postou-se do lado de fora, em vigília, e viu um de seus servos aparecer com ar de pouco caso. Sem delongas perguntou rispidamente o que estava havendo.

- "Milord, corre o boato de que o senhor, um Duque de alto gabarito, um dos três mais importantes do reino, um homem de honra e dignidade e..."

- "Sem os rapapés." Um olhar frio e o servo calou-se e perfilou-se com mais respeito.

- "Sim, senhor. Corre o boato de que o Senhor deu guarida a um qualquer, a um lixo humano que foi refugado pelo próprio rei."

- "Compreendo." O duque escondeu sua fúria. Não ia falar nada a ninguém, ainda não. Mandou o servo pegar seu material de trabalho pois precisava preparar cartas urgentes. E ainda teria que ir falar pessoalmente com o rei. Não sabia bem o que faria, só sabia que não ia deixar o rei tocar em Valentine, nunca mais.

Valentine terminou de se cuidar após alguns minutos e reuniu um tanto mais de força para se vestir, sentindo-se um tanto melhor por seu corpo não estar a mostra.

Do lado de fora, remoendo seus pensamentos, Radamanthys achou que Harpia estava demorando demais e bateu à porta. - "Posso entrar?"

Valentine terminou de abotoar a camisa e murmurou sua concordância observando o duque entrar com ar sério.

- "Valentine, alguém está espalhando que eu resgatei você. Só pode ser algum inimigo que porventura nos tenha visto. Digamos que não fui muito discreto e creio que agora será imperativo que eu vá ver o rei. Talvez ele mande guardas dele aqui para levar você. A ele bastam dúvidas para fazer valer sua autoridade. Saiba que não vou permitir Nunca mais ele irá tocar você."

- "Não há como você impedir. Eu sou propriedade dele." Um lamento triste. Valentine pareceu encolher, pensando no que poderia acontecer a ele. - "Acho que devo ir embora." Olhou para o outro suspirando. Sua esperança arrefecendo.

- "Parece que não me conhece o suficiente, ainda. Eu não o resgatei de lá para entregá-lo novamente ao Rei!" Radamanthys bufou zangado.

- "Você não tem opção. É vassalo dele. Todo suserano tem poder de vida e morte. Todo suserano ordena e os vassalos cumprem. Não é assim?"

- "Não posso entregar o que não tenho." Um ar determinado. Radamanthys de Wyvern não era homem para voltar atrás em sua palavra. Prometera que ia salvar Valentine. Ia fazê-lo.

- "O que quer dizer?" Valentine agarrou-se naquele fio de esperança. Agarrou-se no olhar firme dele. Agarrou-se à vida que gostaria de ter.

- "Você vai viajar. Vai para outro reino, bem longe, fora da esfera de influência de Hades. A Rainha do Reino de Palas, a Rainha Atena." Andou de um lado ao outro planejando.

- "Atena? Ela não é inimiga de Hades? Como eu, um da corte de Hades posso ir para o reino de Atena?" Valentine achou que o duque estava ficando louco. - "Ela jamais me aceitaria. Nem nobre eu sou."

- "Sua nobreza não vem do título, ora." Olhou-o com ar resoluto. - "E não é ela quem vai aceitar. Há nobres influentes lá. São doze honrados nobres que sustentam o reino de Atena. Cada qual em uma cadeia de castelos poderosos distribuídos ao longo do território dela. O irmão de um deles é muito meu amigo, de uma antiga guerra. O nome dele é Kanon e tenho certeza que não vai se negar a escondê-lo no castelo de seu irmão Saga. Ficará seguro pois ele saberá o que fazer. Confia em mim?"

- "Serei despachado para outro lugar novamente? E-eu..." Na verdade, descobriu que não queria ir para longe do duque. Não tinha coragem de admitir aquilo. Compreendia a nobreza das ações de Wyvern, ele estava certo, afinal, e seria melhor para todos daquela maneira, mas... - "Por que tão longe?" Abaixou a face um tanto, sem conseguir deixar de pensar que o outro estava descartando-o, de certa forma.

- "Um dia talvez você entenda." Olhou-o de maneira firme. Era a natureza de suas ações: colocar Valentine a salvo, mesmo longe dele, mesmo que nunca mais o visse. Mesmo que... Sofresse. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter arroubos emocionais. Não tinham tempo.

- "Por que precisa falar ao rei?" Valentine imaginou o que poderia acontecer. - "Ele pode punir você." Um olhar verde preocupado.

- "Valentine, entenda. eu ir contar ao rei é diferente de irem contar ao rei. Sem minha explicação, e eu tenho algumas, parecerá traição. Eu não quero que ele o alcance, não quero que você seja levado de um lugar para outro, como uma coisa." Olhou-o com uma paixão vibrante na voz. - "Não vou admitir que ninguém mais o toque." Ficou muito nervoso, porque se importava e agora tinha certeza que se importava demais. - "Eu não quero que outro o toque." Falou mais baixo um pouco. Odiava ficar exposto e, implicitamente, estava dizendo que apenas ele poderia tocar em Valentine.

O cortesão escutou-o, sem no entanto voltar a erguer os olhos. Não entendia e o outro ainda não explicava por que se importava consigo. Não podia compreender. - "Tudo bem, sei que será preciso falar com o rei, mas é que..." O problema não era ir falar com o rei, era o que não conseguia dizer.

- "O que foi? O que perdi? Droga, eu sou péssimo nisso e sabe muito bem! Eu não posso adivinhar se não me disser! Será sempre nossa discussão?" Pensou rapidamente que era algo que tinham. Valentine quase não dizia nada sobre o que Radamanthys queria saber. Radamanthys tinha sempre que perguntar. Entendiam-se de uma maneira estranha.

Harpia notou que ele não entendera e suspirou. Apenas que não conseguia confiar naquilo, na idéia de que ficaria bem sendo mandado para outro reino. Da última vez, com Flégias... Bem, os resultados ainda estavam aparentes em seu corpo. - "E será que você pode me dar a certeza de que não farão nada a mim nesse outro reino?" Finalmente levantou o olhar. Estava com medo.

Radamanthys finalmente entendeu e foi até ele, não se importou com nada mais e o abraçou com cuidado para não machucar. - "Valentine, não posso jurar. Kanon é meu amigo e eu vou pedir a ele. O irmão dele é um bom senhor, não há registro de que ele tenha machucado ninguém desde que retomou sua paz com Kanon. Saga praticamente voltou da morte. Ele é uma pessoa feliz e equilibrada agora."

O cortesão encolheu-se um pouco, momentaneamente com o abraço, mas logo relaxou. Estava um pouco nervoso e ouvia cada palavra com se fosse uma esperança a mais. Teria que acreditar em Radamanthys, ele não o enganara até aquele momento. Ele era tão honrado. E seria muito melhor, qualquer coisa seria melhor que ficar novamente a 'serviço' do rei.

- "Vou pedir a ele, empenhar a minha palavra de honra. Terei que confiar, também, mas certamente será melhor que ficar aqui à mercê de Hades que pode querer tomá-lo de volta e... Ele pode..." Mordeu os lábios e não pensou, apenas ergueu o queixo do outro e olhou-o nos orbes tristes. - "Não, ele não pode, não vou deixar." Fechou os olhos e tocou-lhe os lábios com cuidado, soltando-o meio sem graça. - "Não perguntei se queria, não foi educado." Afastou -se um pouco.

Valentine estremecera levemente com as últimas palavras do duque, sentindo então que ele erguia seu rosto e não pôde desviar o olhar. Viu-o fechar os olhos e sentiu um breve beijo nos lábios, após o qual o duque se afastou um pouco. Observou-o por instantes e descobriu que não tinha medo. Não sentia medo algum dele, não se sentia intimidado. Pelo contrário, perto do loiro era um dos poucos locais em que se sentia seguro. Hesitantemente ergueu a mão boa e acarinhou a face dele, levemente, murmurando baixinho que estava tudo bem.

- "Tudo bem? Que bom." Radamanthys conseguiu dar um breve sorriso. - "Dar-me-ia a honra de um beijo dado e não roubado?"

Harpia observou os traços bonitos daquele duque. Ele era tão bonito. Por dentro e por fora. Corou levemente e concordou com a cabeça, o coração em disparada. Nunca haviam pedido a ele um beijo. Nunca. Era sempre à força.

- "Então dá-me um beijo desta vez. Não quero tomar-te um." – Radamanthys pensou que estava ficando quase impossível controlar o tanto que gostava daquele ruivo e chamou o nome dele baixinho.

Valentine sorriu um tanto, aproximou devagar o rosto do outro e beijou-o, tocando os lábios alheios com os seus, os olhos se fechando e seu corpo ficando arrepiado. Por que o duque o deixava tão perdido?

Incontrolável. Um calor incontrolável subiu pelo corpo do nobre, que gemeu baixinho. E ele não gemia nunca. Era frio e distante, guerreiro e nobre. Não pôde fazer nada. Suas mãos desobedientes entrelaçaram-se nas costas do outro e seu coração pulou no peito. Que era aquilo? O cheiro de Valentine, o gosto, a textura. Era tão embriagante quanto as bebidas da corte. Inclinou o rosto e aprofundou aquele beijo lento, lambendo os lábios dele com cuidado, carinho, roçando as bocas e a língua, querendo que ele o deixasse adentrar a boca quentinha, para explorar mais da intimidade dele.

Valentine sentiu seu corpo tremer, sentiu as mãos fortes vagueando por suas costas, sentiu o beijo ficar mais intenso e não conseguiu não ofegar. Os toques do duque estavam mais ávidos, só que não ia se preocupar com isso, entreabriu os lábios e o deixou tomar-lhe a boca, sem resistir.

Radamanthys suspirou, satisfeito ao sentir que o outro cedia, seu coração ficou tão feliz. Apertou um tanto mais e invadiu a boca de Valentine, sugando a língua dele, carinhosamente, tendo um prazer tão grande em saber que não roubava beijo algum, mas recebia um carinho. Feliz. Sentia-se feliz. Era um sentimento que não estava acostumado a ter. O beijo ficou mais íntimo, os corpos mais juntos, os corações acelerados.

Valentine sentiu o corpo doer um pouco pela força do outro, mas não fugiu, não queria. Aproveitou as sensações boas que tinha perto do loiro e por fim se afastou, completamente sem fôlego, emocionado. Era como se fosse... Se tivesse sido... Um beijo de amor. Seu primeiro e único beijo de amor? Não podia pensar nisso agora. Não quando iam se separar, mas pensava.

- "Exagerei. Desculpe o jeito meio possessivo." O duque passou dedos nos cabelos dele, afetuosamente. – "Ficaram bonitos assim também. Crescerão logo. Ou pode usar mais curto, valoriza seus olhos, que por sinal são lindos."

- "Obrigado."

- "Vai começar a me agradecer de novo?" O inglês sorriu de canto, passando os dedos pelos fios avermelhados, um olhar perdido.

- "Preciso agradecer, só isso."

- "Pode dizer o motivo?"

- "Por se importar." A voz do cipriota saiu baixa, sentia as mãos deles em seus cabelos e ficou enternecido com algo tão simples. Não era alguém que tivesse recebido carinhos em sua vida.

- "Bem mais do que eu devia, eu sei. Ora, me importo sim. Estou pouco ligando se você foi cortesão, amante de não sei quantos ou se é virgem como uma noiva no altar, eu gosto de você. É sincero comigo, não mente, não se aproximou de mim por motivos escusos. É o bastante para mim."

Valentine sentiu sua pele esquentar. Ele não ligava, ele realmente não se importava com o passado. Pensou por instantes e aproximou-se do outro, dando-lhe um breve selinho e vendo a confusão nos olhos do outro. Sim, Valentine quase nunca se aproximava, ficava sempre por conta do duque. Talvez fosse hora de aprender a demonstrar o que aquele nobre despertava nele. – "Se quiser saber, eu também me importo." Uma pequena pausa e um rubor leve. – "Eu me importo com você." E tinha como não? Mesmo com as discussões que haviam tido até o momento, ele fora aquele que mais se importara e que mais cuidara de si.

- "Esse é o início de algo?" O duque não era homem para dúvidas e rodeios, nem para ficar achando qualquer coisa. Foi direto ao ponto.

- "Veremos." Valentine começava a entender melhor aquele homem. Ele era intenso, embora não demonstrasse tudo que sentia. Sabia que estava corado, mas não se importou.

- "Entendo." Foi tudo que Radamanthys disse. Não tinham mais tempo, infelizmente. Levantou-se e foi até a porta. – "Vou mandar arrumar a carruagem. Vou arrumar roupas, remédios, e algum amigo leal meu irá com você. Creio que Myuu será boa companhia." – Não podia deixá-lo ir assim. Mordeu os lábios um tanto, preocupado. – "Cuide-se, por favor." Era o mais próximo que ia chegar de dizer o que sentia. Não seria justo ficar dando mostrar de que sentia algo bem forte pelo outro bem quando iriam se separar. Valentine ia ser livre. Tinha que ser livre. Mesmo que a liberdade dele significasse que nunca mais o veria.

O ruivo poderia ter ficado surpreso com o jeito do inglês, mas não ficou. Ele mudava várias vezes, de comportamento, quando era preciso. Concordou com o que ouviu, o que iria dizer? Tinha que dizer... Precisava, mas as palavras não vinham. Optou pelo mais fácil. – "Eu vou me cuidar, como eu puder."

- "Val..." Radamanthys deixou a palavra sair como um pedido mudo. Mas era tudo que diria. Olhou-o com carinho. A imensa sensação de perda que se apossou de seu coração trancando sua respiração. Uma sensação de perda a que não estava acostumado forçando-o a falar algo mais. Só que não sabia o que exatamente era, nem como diria. Ficou ali parado, como se um raio o tivesse atingido.

O ruivo ouviu-o chamá-lo novamente por aquele apelido não esperado e viu que ele ficou parado observando-o sem nada dizer. Mordeu de leve os lábios, olhando-o nervoso e perguntou finalmente. – "O que foi, Radamanthys? Algo errado?"

- "Promete que vai me esperar?" A voz era densa. Sabia o que queria fazer, mas... Dever. Sabia o que devia fazer. Não necessariamente era o que queria fazer.

- "Esperar?" Os olhos verdes ficaram límpidos. Ele estava pedindo... O que ele estava pedindo?

- "Sim. Não vá embora do outro reino, não se apaixone por outrem." Radamanthys sentia-se ridículo.

- "Não vou. Não pretendo." Pensou consigo mesmo que seu coração estava ocupado. Quase sorriu e apenas o olhou de uma maneira que qualquer um veria que era carinhosa. – "Eu não vou me apaixonar." Repetiu para que aquilo ficasse firme também em sua mente. Na verdade, não era uma escolha, era uma decisão.

- "Certo." E era ele o lord? Parado na porta, preso ao olhar do outro. Sentindo o chão ir faltando, apenas porque ele ia embora. Ele tinha que ir embora. – "Eu vou..." Uma pausa que não podia dar. – "Eu vou providenciar tudo. Eu vou..." Saiu pela porta, agoniado. Mandou um mensageiro chamar Myuu, um seu fiel escudeiro e contou-lhe os detalhes. Logo tudo estava pronto. E estava muito nervoso. Voltou ao quarto e encontrou Valentine praticamente pronto.

Valentine tentou erguer-se, apoiou a mão boa no colchão e sua expressão mudou para dor. Não ia fraquejar na frente dele. Ficou em pé e caminhou lentamente até ele.

- "É hora de ir, Valentine, o mais rápido possível, guardas do rei estão vindo. Não vou poder ajudar mais que isso."

- "Eu sei."

Olhares. Quase da mesma altura, um ruivo e um loiro. Não havia palavras para aquilo e ambos sabiam. Myuu surgiu na porta.

- "Estou aqui, Sir." Era um belo homem de constituição esguia e olhar atento.

- "Depressa, leve-o para Kanon, sabe bem onde fica. Aqui estão várias moedas de ouro e prata para custear as despesas. Não quero que ninguém toque nele. Entendeu bem? NINGUÉM TOCA NELE! Não me importa se ele era o que era, não é mais. Fui claro?"

- "Sim, Milord. Foi bem claro." Myuu olhou de soslaio para o ruivo. Achou-o até que bem bonito, apesar de roxos e cortes. – "Agora, senhor, me perdoe, mas, tantas loucuras por um reles cortesão? Não seria melhor..."

- "CALE-SE! Obedeça!" Radamanthys nem o deixou acabar a frase e viu que Valentine ficara constrangido. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam fúria pura. – "Myuu, se algo acontecer a ele não apenas você como sua família serão exterminados da terra. Fui bem claro?" Uma faceta que os outros já tinham visto, ódio puro.

- "Sim, Milord, compreendi Milord, é claro Milord. Venha comigo, Sire Valentine..." Myuu não era louco de discutir com ele. Ninguém discutia com Wyvern.

Valentine ouviu tudo silenciosamente. Impressionou-se, novamente, com Wyvern, e agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo. Não queria dizer nada. Sentia uma estranha tristeza. Olhou novamente para o loiro alto.

- "Adeus, Valentine." Radamanthys murmurou baixo, sentindo-se tão vazio de repente. Preparou-se para receber os soldados do rei que não tardariam.

- "Adeus." Um fio de voz. Olhares. E Valentine se foi.

Não demorou muito. Wyvern logo foi chamado ao salão principal. Para seu desgosto, um dos outros duques, Ayacos, tinha vindo representando o rei. O diálogo foi duro. Foi acusado de traição, chamado de nefando, mau caráter e outras coisas. Suportou a tudo estoicamente, tentando manter a calma. Valentine precisava de tempo para fugir. Impediu o quanto pode que o buscassem em seu castelo, criou problemas, discutiu um tanto mais.

Tempo.

A carruagem de Valentine corria por entre os campos e as pequenas estradas. O vento entrava pelas frestas da janela que não podia ser aberta. Um ruivo de olhar perdido observava tudo lá fora. Em fuga. Estava fugindo. No entanto, que opção tinha?

- "Será bem perigoso para ele." Myuu falou baixo.

- "Fazemos nossas escolhas." Valentine olhou o homem com quem viajava mais atentamente. – "Nem sempre as que gostaríamos."

- "Por que não se entregou e pronto? Seria mais fácil para todo mundo."

- "Não lhe devo satisfações." Valentine não ia perder seu tempo explicando que Radamanthys lutara por ele, se arriscara por ele e se ferira por ele. Não ia dar pouco valor àquilo tudo simplesmente voltando para Hades. Seria indigno com Radamanthys, embora já tivesse pensado até em fazer isso.

- "Ele pode ser morto."

- "Eu sei." Um nó em sua garganta. Vida injusta... Podia pedir para voltar, não podia? E ir para os braços do rei e... Suspirou sentindo falta de ar. – "A luta dele não será em vão. É tudo que vou dizer." Se era a liberdade que Radamanthys queria para ele, era a liberdade que Valentine buscaria. Escondeu o rosto no chapéu que usava e chorou.

No castelo de Wyvern, as coisas ficavam cada vez piores. O duque foi ameaçado de ser entregue a Flégias, um milord menor, sem maiores valores que não o das frutas e legumes que mercanciava com o reino de Hades. Conteve-se para não rir ao ouvir em como o encontraram coberto de excrementos. Negou ativamente haver participado do resgate de Valentine e permitiu, finalmente, que buscas fossem feitas em sua casa. Quer dizer então que não tinham certeza de que ele, o Duque de Wyvern, havia participado de tudo aquilo? Tanto melhor. Resolveu mostrar-se indignado com a acusação. Fingiu loucamente que era inocente e acabou por quase convencer o duque de Garuda.

Quase.

O problema foi uma revista ter encontrado alguns trapos velhos. Eram de Valentine. Disse que não sabia de quem eram e manteve a postura impassível. Esperou que Ayacos acreditasse. Por fim foi "convidado" a ir ter com o rei para outros esclarecimentos. Vestiu-se e foi escoltado à presença de Hades. Nova conversa dura se seguiu. Levou bofetadas do rei, que estava furioso por não ter mais grandes coisas a oferecer a Flégias. Resolveu tomar o reino de Lycaon. Radamanthys teria que ir pra a a frente de batalha.

O poderoso duque apenas ajoelhou-se jurando fidelidade a Hades. Era honrado, acima de tudo. Foi para seu castelo pensativo. Exércitos. Lutas, tomar um reino antigamente aliado. Poderia morrer. Resolveu escrever longa carta a Valentine... Se a guerra durasse muito tempo? Se... Nunca mais o veria? Tinha que deixá-lo livre, totalmente livre.

Lágrimas molharam o pergaminho, estava nervoso por admitir o que sentia. Estava sentido por não ter dito antes. Selou com cera quente e pediu a um de seus barões de confiança, Ox de Górgona, que fosse entregar a Kanon e a Valentine. Separou sua roupa de batalha, o exército partiria de madrugada.

O cipriota chegara no outro dia ao tal reino. Estava um tanto desconfiado de ficar ali, mas logo o acomodaram em um pequeno quarto no castelo, meio afastado do resto. Era o suficiente. Kanon fora visitá-lo e avisara que ele poderia ficar quanto quisesse. Radamanthys era seu amigo e faria o que lhe fora pedido.

Valentine sentia-se razoavelmente seguro. Quando será que Radamanthys viria? O que teria acontecido no castelo? Será que ele estava bem? Foi dormir pensando em tantas coisas que podiam acontecer.

No dia seguinte, bateram em sua porta. Kanon trazia uma carta. Lacrada com cera e o brasão... Pegou-a com dúvida no olhar. Fechou-se no quarto e começou a ler.

_Valentine de Harpia, fui mandado a guerrear contra o território de Flégias. O rei Hades nada gostou de haver perdido domínio sobre aquelas terras e, desconfiado, mas sem certeza, de que participei do resgate de alguém que muito prezo, fui escolhido para liderar a primeira tropa, justamente a que mais deve ter baixas._

_Queria dizer-lhe tanto, mas não posso por não achar as palavras certas. Junto com esta carta, segue um pequeno baú de moedas de ouro. Não é muito, mas deve dar para você ir para onde bem desejar por algum tempo. Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. No entanto, ah, Valentine, não sei o que dizer. Queria apenas que soubesse que o quero muito bem. Cuide-se como prometeu. E, não precisa me esperar conforme o fiz prometer._

_Não sei se poderei cumprir a promessa de ir ver-te novamente._

_Seja feliz._

_Se eu sobreviver, tenha certeza que o buscarei, onde quer que vá. Não sei nada direito sobre o amor, não me deixaram aprender. No entanto, talvez eu possa e deva dizer que me apaixonei e que o amo. É o mais próximo de um amigo fiel, de alguém a quem prezo que já tive. É o mais próximo do que quer que seja amor que já tive. Viva. Não se deixe pegar novamente. Eu.... Ora, Valentine, eu o amo._

_Duque de Wyvern._

Valentine de Harpia estremeceu. As lágrimas correndo pelo rosto ainda com marcas de toda violência que sofrera. Batalhas? Guerras? Contra o reino daquele outro, de Flégias. Tudo... Tudo sua culpa e...

- "Você vai ter que sobreviver. Você não pode morrer. Duque desgraçado! Como você pode? Como?" Como ele se atrevia a só falar que o amava numa despedida daquelas? Atirou a carta longe e levantou-se, sentindo dor. Simplesmente começou a quebrar algumas coisas do quarto, ainda chorando um tanto, ferindo-se um tanto mais. Kanon entrou quarto adentro e segurou-o firmemente.

- "O que está havendo?" A voz do nobre loiro era majestosa.

- "Me solte! Ele vai... Ele vai..." Não resistiu mais e enfiou a cabeça no ombro do outro, chorando. – "Ele não pode morrer..."

- "O reino de Hades declarou guerra a Flégias. Eu soube." Kanon abraçou o jovem com um suspiro. Então por isso ele fora mandado para lá. Era o amor de Radamanthys. Feito incrível. Ninguém jamais soubera que o arisco duque gostasse de alguém mais que de seus cavalos.

- "Eu preciso voltar." Valentine ergueu o rosto num olhar cheio de súplica.

- "Eu prometi, vou cumprir. Nem que tenha que prendê-lo com correntes. Você vai ficar a salvo. Não há nada que você possa fazer, Valentine, nada." Kanon sentiu a tristeza daquele ruivo e ficou sentido. – "Ele sabe?"

- "O que?" Um fio de voz, sabia que aquele homem tinha razão.

- "Que você o ama."

Valentine apenas olhou para o outro, sem nada dizer. E chorou. Lágrimas e lágrimas. Não, ele não sabia. Talvez nunca pudesse saber...

* * *

Nota: Eu sei que demorou um tanto. Fanfics em parceria são mais trabalhosas mas não menos gostosas de fazer. Espero que apreciem o capítulo. Um tanto de drama, eu sei, mas é um angst, afinal. Vamos manter a atualização em uma vez por mês. Obrigada a todos que incentivam e lêem.


	13. Chapter 13

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo TREZE**

Uma luta cruel.

Forças sem nada a perder e com tudo a perder.

A dominação de um reino geralmente se fazia por dizimação de toda a resistência, mas no reino de Flégias era ainda pior.

Vencer não apenas um vassalo que se rebelara, mas também um homem determinado a se vingar.

Radamanthys sabia bem que poderia ser sua última batalha. Sabia que talvez recebesse ferimentos tão severos que seria melhor morrer.

Só que a esperança não queria deixá-lo. A vontade de ir em busca de Valentine não o deixava pensar em guerrear sem férrea determinação. Não o deixava se abater pelas enormes baixas que certamente viriam.

E vieram.

O plano de Hades era bem engendrado, mas eles não estavam preparados para a ampla resistência de Flégias.

Radamanthys fora na primeira linha de ataque a mando especial de Hades.

E o poderoso Duque de Wyvern sabia que era quase uma sentença de morte.

Era um grupamento ainda pequeno, de excelentes guerreiros, mas não tão fortes assim que pudessem lutar contra a fortaleza de Flégias, contra o exército dele.

There's a crystal view from my window

Há uma vista cristalina da minha janela

And I can see for years to come

E eu posso ver os anos que estão por vir

I live for the sword the steel and the gun

Eu vivo pela espada, pelo aço e pela arma

I can tear down the walls and storm the barricades

Eu posso destruir os muros e atacar as trincheiras

Como um general sem esperança, Radamanthys reunira seus homens a algumas centenas de metros de distância da fortaleza negra. Se não podiam vencer, poderiam causar os maiores danos possíveis.

O Duque era respeitado por aqueles homens por ter uma mente privilegiada, por ser sádico e cruel com os inimigos, mas também por saber teorizar sobre táticas como poucos no reino de Hades.

- "Pode ser que morramos sem derrubar a resistência principal, mas iremos enfraquecer os ânimos dos guerreiros de Flégias, ele não é tolo e deve estar preparado para os movimentos de nosso Imperador Hades." Não havia fogueira, nem sinal de que haveria uma. Estava frio e escuro e teriam que se guiar pelas estrelas. Para piorar, não era uma noite propícia, havia lua.

- "Temos a luz da lua para frustrar nossos ânimos de penetrar sem que nos percebam, há o fosso que é uma dificuldade a mais, não há entradas simples nem desguarnecidas, mas nós iremos tentar assim mesmo, pois somos guerreiros." O olhar resoluto de um grande homem, a inspiração que seus seguidores precisavam.

- "O senhor irá à frente, Senhor Duque?" Um soldado preocupado, um vassalo ainda tão jovem, mal tinha quinze anos. Não havia idade mínima para um guerreiro, não havia muita chance de sobreviver além dos vinte e poucos anos naquela profissão.

- "Eu vou à frente, sim."

- "Não poderemos protegê-lo, Senhor, se for um alvo tão apetitoso para eles." A preocupação nos olhos de Kiew de Durahan.

- "Eu não vou mandá-los para a morte sem estar com vocês. Eu não sou homem de me esconder e assistir a meus seguidores lutarem minhas guerras. Não vou abandoná-los, nem os deixarei nas mãos de nossos inimigos. Para verdadeiros lutadores, morrer em combate não é apenas uma das opções, por vezes é a única opção." Sua voz soturna, grave e firme fez alguns estremecerem. – "Até a morte!" Bradou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido e baixo o bastante para não chamar atenção de eventuais sentinelas.

Or run to the place where the frightened crawl

Ou fugir para o lugar onde os temerosos se arrastam

Desire lurcks beyond good an evil

O desejo se oculta além do bem e do mal

So I dance on the graves where the hallowed fall

Então eu danço nas sepulturas onde os santos estão enterrados

Sem aviso e sem mais temor algum, aqueles se homens se atiraram contra o castelo de Flégias de Lycaon.

A batalha fora dura. Haviam morrido quase todos os subordinados mais leais. Radamanthys era extremamente forte e preparado, mas não era sobrehumano. Fez estragos tremendos nas forças de Flégias, matou sem piedade, mas ficou muito ferido.

Sangrando e manquitolando, continuou sem parar, liderando, dando forças e brigando como um louco assassino.

Por todo lado que se olhava, gemidos, sangue, dor e desespero.

Por todo o magnífico campo verde agora tinto do sangue de tantos lutadores.

E por mais que as forças do Duque de Wyvern atacassem, parecia que brotavam soldados do castelo de Flégias.

Era uma batalha perdida e Radamanthys sabia bem disso.

Over this land

Sobre esta terra

All over this wasteland

Sobre toda esta terra perdida

Over this land

Sobre esta terra

All over this wasteland

Sobre toda esta terra perdida

Quando os soldados de Radamanthys começaram a entrar, os de Flégias começaram a sair e viram-se presos, os homens do reino de Hades, entre dois focos de ataque.

Uma brilhante estratégia.

O Duque de Wyvern previra aquilo e reservara alguns outros homens para virem depois da sua primeira onda de ataque.

Seu grupo fora praticamente arrasado, imprensados entre mais soldados do que seria possível contarem.

Selvageria.

Ganância.

Morte.

Não que o Duque não esperasse por aquilo, apenas que gostaria muito de ter podido dizer mais a Valentine. Pensar nele era uma dor física.

Não podia desistir, não podia se dar ao luxo de se distrair numa situação daquelas. Tinha que aguentar até os reforços chegarem.

Se é que estaria vivo para ver outro grupo vir lutar.

Atingido com gravidade, caiu entre o massacre de seus homens. Julgaram-no morto e o deixaram para morrer.

- "Valentine..." Seus lábios moribundos mal conseguiam dizer coisa alguma e tudo escureceu.

You can touch but please keep yor distance

Você pode tocar, mas por favor mantenha distância

You're innocent and pure and with no shame

Você é inocente e puro e não tem vergonha

My spirit is willing and my flesh is craved

Meu espírito anseia e minha carne deseja

You tease and you taunt with the pleasure of pain

Você provoca e insulta com o prazer da dor

- "Senhor?" Uma voz ao longe e olhos muito inchados se abriram. Wyvern reconheceu a face de Sylphid, que viera em outro grupo, com as forças de Ayacos.

- "Val..." Foi tudo que Wyvern conseguiu pensar e sentiu-se ser erguido e levado de lá. Basilisco, no entanto, não o entregou aos soldados de Hades, mas sumiu com ele, escondeu-o, achou melhor que fosse assim para evitar vinganças e perseguições.

A luta encarniçada durou muito mais tempo do que Hades previra, ceifou preciosos guerreiros de seus exércitos. O Imperador recebeu uma lista das baixas e suspirou ao ver o nome do Duque de Wyvern entre os mortos. Pediu que lhe trouxessem o corpo para um enterro decente, mas foi-lhe dito que não sobrara nada...

- "Bem, creio que era o que ele queria, morrer em uma batalha."

Calado e resoluto, Sylphid de Basilisco não desfez a idéia de que Wyvern morrera, ocultou de todos o fato de que ele ainda vivia, seriam tempos difíceis para todos, mesmo com a anexação do reino de Flégias.

Uma guerra era sempre uma guerra.

Over this land

Sobre esta terra

All over this wasteland

Sobre toda esta terra perdida

Over this land

Sobre esta terra

All over this wasteland

Sobre toda esta terra perdida

Algum tempo se passou. Radamanthys não saberia dizer o quanto. Ficou entre a vida e a morte por muito tempo, semanas.

Febril, ferido gravemente, com membros quebrados e olhos vendados devido a um ferimento. O Duque de Alioth usou todos os seus conhecimentos para evitar que ele morresse, para recuperar os cortes, os ossos, costurou-o, cuidou-o.

Infecções, supuração, feridas enormes, cicatrizes que não queriam se fechar totalmente. Não havia conhecimento médico suficiente para salvar grande parte dos feridos em guerras e muitos sucumbiam a infecções.

Os tratamentos eram por vezes agressivos. Era normal que se aquecessem espadas, facas, o que fosse, e se aplicasse sobre feridas abertas para fechá-las, para limpar tudo. O problema era a dor e as cicatrizes.

Sylphid a tudo acompanhava, preocupado. Não podia ficar o tempo todo por perto, havia espiões demais, desconfiava de qualquer um.

- "Como ele está hoje, Fenrir?" Os dois homens, Sylphid e Fenrir, haviam esquecido as formalidades e tratavam-se pelo primeiro nome, irmanados num sentimento de admiração e respeito pelo Duque de Wyvern.

- "Não houve muita alteração. Ele oscila entre realidade e fantasia, seu corpo jamais voltará a ser o mesmo, ele tem muitas marcas, mas terá que enfrentar isso um dia. Por enquanto eu o mantenho confortável e sem muita noção do tempo com minhas poções, meus remédios e um pouco de conversa." Fenrir fazia o que podia. Misturava remédios, fazia coisas estranhas, emplastros, coisas que muitos médicos jamais sonhariam, só que havia conseguido driblar a febre do Duque, havia curado muita coisa, embora soubesse que para outras, apenas com o tempo.

- "Ele sabe quanto tempo já se passou?" Basilisco temia que ao se dar conta do tempo que estivera sem raciocínio claro, o duque o punisse.

- "Não. Ele pensa que só foram uns dois meses."

- "Precisamos contar a ele que já faz oito meses que ele está sendo cuidado."

- "Na verdade, eu creio que ele tem intuição a respeito disso."

- "E como ele saberia?"

- "As estações do ano, Sylphid, ele sabe muito bem que o inverno está por vir, novamente, então..."

- "Não tem como ele deixar de ser observador, não é mesmo?" Um barulho de algo quebrando, um som abafado de passos e os dois homens se voltaram para a porta. O nobre Duque estava lá, o olhar sério. Há pouco que as vendas haviam sido retiradas. Houvera danos a seus olhos e Fenrir se dedicara loucamente a recuperar a visão do Duque.

- "Não, não tem como eu deixar de ser quem eu sou. Não mintam para mim, contem-me tudo, pois eu não sou um qualquer, quero saber. Por pior que seja."

Heaven and hell I know them well

Céu e inferno eu conheço muito bem

But I haven't yet made my choice

Mas eu não ainda não fiz minha escolha

I'm feeling scared 'cos I'm shouting loud

Estou com medo porque estou gritando alto

And no one can hear my voice

E ninguém pode ouvir minha voz

Basilisco suspirou alto e começou a narrar várias coisas. Não todas, ainda não era hora. Apenas o suficiente para dar alguma tranquilidade àquele homem.

Sylphid se encarregara de praticamente tudo. Cuidara das propriedades de Radamanthys e não deixara que o Imperador as retomasse, alegando que havia um filho do duque com uma bela dama de outro reino e que ele viria logo reclamar sua herança.

Ninguém acreditou muito, mas em meio a um reino em convulsão, havia outras prioridades que não redarguir que um filho bastardo não teria direito sobre a herança de Wyvern.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Era um belo dia, com algum sol, mas o inverno viria logo. Sylphid preparara um bom caldo grosso para Radamanthys comer. Já se acostumara com o ar alheio dele. O nobre havia se recuperado até que bem, mas não reagia muito, parecia dormir acordado. Era dia de Fenrir aparecer para novos exames e curativos.

- "Ei, Rada, o dia está até bonito lá fora. Vamos comer um pouco." Não esperava resposta, apenas falava com Radamanthys para ele saber que havia alguém lá, se é que escutava. No entanto, dessa vez...

- "Seu tempero é horrível." A voz era baixa, fraca e sem um timbre muito bom, mas ainda era Radamanthys. Sylphid sorriu levemente e suspirou.

- "Você acha? Pelo menos é comestível."

- "Soube de Valentine? Já faz um mês que eu pedi que investigasse."

- "Coma primeiro. Vamos, precisa ficar forte."

- "O pior de tudo, Sylphid, é acreditar que ainda há esperança." Um olhar desolado e o Duque se perdeu em pensamentos.

- "Quando irá dizer a Hades que está vivo? Se é que é boa idéia, embora não possamos crer que poderá continuar se escondendo para sempre, sem falar que daqui a pouco seu "filho" terá que reclamar a herança."

- "Essa sua ideia de filho foi mesmo de doer, Sylphid."

- "Melhor que apreenderem todas as suas coisas, propriedades e riquezas."

- "Você é um bom amigo." Radamanthys raciocinou que tudo estaria ainda mais difícil se não tivesse dinheiro algum. No entanto, sentia-se preso e sem ação, tinha mesmo que decidir o que faria dali para a frente. Se conhecia bem Hades, teria que se cuidar para não morrer acidentalmente... O imperador jamais perdoaria o que houvera, a "traição" de Radamanthys ficara evidente demais.

I'm walking a tightwire can't look down

Eu estou andando numa armadilha e não posso olhar para baixo

Cos I'm strung out high above you all

Pois eu estou amarrado bem acima de todos vocês

A fateful wind blows through this land

Um vento fatal sopra através desta terra

Howls my name and heralds my fall

Uiva meu nome e anuncia minha queda

- "Como ele está?" Engoliu colheradas da comida e não perguntou porque seus olhos pareciam falhar às vezes, nem quis saber porque mesmo após tanto tempo ainda não conseguia se mover direito. Estava vivo, ao menos.

- "Eu também fui ferido, estou com algumas belas cicatrizes, se lhe interessa."

- "Ora, Sylphid, você não morreu, já está bom, não?"

- "Já lhe disseram que você é um cretino?"

- "Várias vezes." Um leve sorriso. Eram bons amigos.

- "Fenrir vem tirar alguns pontos e curativos hoje. Você tinha que teimar e cair da escada? Já não bastavam seus ferimentos da guerra?"

- "Meus olhos é que parecem falhar às vezes, eu caí porque não vi a escada, ora."

- "Seus olhos foram bem machucados, você ficou vários meses como um cego, foi uma sorte ter voltado a enxergar. O problema são suas pernas, como bem sabe, ou não sabe?" Sylphid vira todos os ferimentos, vira os horrores, mas como o Duque não vira, parecia ignorar o quão grave haviam sido todos os seus ferimentos. Ou simplesmente não queria saber.

- "Vou poder andar normalmente um dia?" Rada preocupou-se. Como ia cuidar de Valentine se não pudesse andar?

- "Ainda não sabemos, Radamanthys. Sinto muito."

- "Quando Fenrir chega?"

- "Termine de comer, não me atazane e se acalme. Você estava melhor dormindo."

- "Como você é gentil."

- "Acho que foi a convivência com o Senhor."

- "Pare de me chamar de Senhor. Eu o considero um amigo."

- "Está bem, então coma e sossegue."

Over this land

Sobre esta terra

All over this wasteland

Sobre toda esta terra perdida

Over this land

Sobre esta terra

All over this wasteland

Sobre toda esta terra perdida

Não demorou muito e Fenrir finalmente chegou. Os curativos feitos com tecidos limpos e fervidos foram sendo retirados das pernas do Duque de Wyvern. Cicatrizes imensas.

- "Alioth, eu vou conseguir andar direito? E por que minha visão está tão estranha?"

Fenrir fitou Sylphid. Tinham que contar a ele, que parecia não lembrar, toda a sorte de horrores que sofrera.

- "Deixem para lá, e Valentine? Sylphid, eu sei que tem alguma notícia, por favor me conte. Se todos acham que morri, ele também deve achar."

- "Bem, eu já vou. Acho que esse assunto é de vocês dois." Fenrir despediu-se.

O silêncio ficou denso. Sylphid começou a falar.

- "Recebi notícias do reino de Kanon, Radamanthys." Há muito que Wyvern contara tudo sobre o plano de salvar Valentine para Basilisco. – "Valentine sumiu. Faz um mês e meio quase. Kanon não sabe onde ele foi. Uma noite estava ali e na outra sumiu. Nenhum rastro aparente foi encontrado."

- "O QUE?" O Duque bradou mais alto que poderia. – "Por que não me disseram antes? Por que ele foi embora? Ele... Droga..." Ficou muito nervoso.

- "Radamanthys, acalme-se. Provavelmente ele foi embora por causa do comunicado que mandaram ao reino de Kanon, dizendo que todo o primeiro batalhão, que você liderava, havia morrido, alguns desertado." Basilisco continuou.

- "DROGA! Como vamos achá-lo?" Seus olhos ficaram turvos. O que o mantivera vivo fora pensar que Valentine tinha que ouvi-lo dizer que o amava. E agora? Pensou por minutos. – "Alguém faz idéia de para onde ele poderia ter ido? Dei a ele algum dinheiro, não, muito dinheiro. O suficiente para um ou dois anos de vida bem razoável."

- "Não sei dizer, achei que talvez você soubesse de algum lugar para onde ele gostaria de ir."

- "Eu não..." Apavorou-se ao lembrar que o mundo era grande demais. – "Ele veio do Chipre, como escravo. Será que voltaria para lá? Não consigo pensar direito, vai ter que me ajudar. E-eu, estou apaixonado... E isso é... horrível e bom."

- "Chipre?" Syl suspirou. Uma minúscula ilha de onde tiravam alguns impostos. Se o cortesão viera de lá, talvez pudesse ter ido para lá. E a quem o duque achava que enganaria? Era óbvio que era apaixonado por Valentine. Nem comentou sobre isso. – "Não sei. Se achar que vale a pena, vá até lá e procure-o. Eu o acompanharei se assim o desejar."

- "E vai se expor a ponto de ser morto por deixar suas obrigações? Eu sou um nobre de renome, ou era. Se me deram por morto... Ainda sou duque? Ao que me consta meu título passou ao meu filho, se bem que, do jeito que você falou, seria um filho bastardo e eu não o reconheci como herdeiro antes de, digamos assim, morrer."

- "Há várias maneiras de se passar o título e bem o sabes. No caso de não haver herdeiros, pode-se sim passar ao filho, mesmo que ilegítimo, desde que fosse reconhecido como seu. Podemos forjar um documento em que reconhece qualquer um como seu filho e poderá retirar suas riquezas a seu bel-prazer. Não é tão difícil, posso até arranjar um jovem que o faça. Além disso, você sabe bem que em alguns países a fidalguia vale mais que o título, ou seja o reconhecimento na corte é mais importante que o título ostentado. Não ganhou seu título de presente e não por hereditariedade?"

- "Um passado que odeio lembrar. Você tem razão, deixemos essa confusão para lá. Não me decidi ainda se apareço vivo novamente ou desapareço em algum país, levando meus bens, ou o que eu puder."

- "Vou arrumar um filho para você." Sylphid pensou rapidamente que havia um jovem de uns nove anos que daria um bom filho para o Duque. Dada a idade do Duque, não seria possível a ele ter filhos mais velhos, a menos que fosse um primor de antecipação de capacidade sexual. – "Já fez sexo com mulheres? Digo, com alguma desconhecida e... Ora, sabe do que falo."

- "Já fiz sexo com todo tipo de gente, mulheres, homens, nobres ou não. O que isso tem a ver com a situação?" Radamanthys não estava nada feliz com os rumos daquela conversa.

- "Será mais fácil se tiver um filho de nove a dez anos. Que acha? Posso ser nomeado tutor até que ele atinja dezesseis anos, mas obviamente que tudo será seu."

- "Vamos até o Chipre. Se eu encontrar Valentine, sou capaz de cometer uma loucura. O assunto de minha herança ficará para depois." Wyvern estava ponderando que talvez permanecer morto para Hades fosse mais prudente.

- "Precisaremos de dinheiro. Tem algum escondido para emergências? Não gostaria de ir procurar jóias e ouro em seus castelos, não é agradável ser seguido pelos capangas do Imperador."

- "Você tem sido seguido?" Uma nota de preocupação na voz do Duque.

- "Ora, ultimamente eles vigiam a todos os nobres, talvez por temerem que mais algum faça a loucura que você fez."

- "Não fiz nenhuma loucura, apenas fui salvar Valentine." Radamanthys suspirou, tinha sido sim uma perfeita loucura.

- "Não vou teimar com você. Não me respondeu."

- "Tenho alguns bens guardados para emergência em diversos lugares. Há um baú de jóias preciosas numa cabana de caça."

- "Cabana?" Sylphid riu baixo. – "Sei bem como são suas cabanas. Pequenas mansões isso sim. Onde?"

Radamanthys deu diversas instruções, teriam que ser discretos. – "Quanto tempo acha que uma viagem ao Chipre vai durar? Ainda não me sinto lá muito bem." Havia cicatrizes nos braços, no corpo, nas pernas. Mancava ainda um tanto. Sentia algumas dores. Fora muito ferido.

- "Creio que levará uma semana, talvez mais.

- "Será que ele ainda vai me querer no estado em que estou?"

- "Ora, Radamanthys, você ainda o quis mesmo depois de tudo que Hades e Flégias fizeram a ele. A menos que você não saiba se ele o ama."

- "Não sei o que pensar, já se passou algum tempo." Estava temeroso.

- "Então não pense, faça o que dizem seus instintos." Teve vontade de rir da insegurança do outro, era incrível ver um homem como o duque ter tais dúvidas.

- "Meus instintos dizem para procurar quem eu amo, o único que amei em minha vida." Falou muito baixo e até corou um pouco. Sylphid riu. – "Não seja indiscreto. Eu estou abrindo meu coração, será que está mais evidente do que penso?"

- "Além de ser totalmente claro para mim que você o ama, ainda acabou de declarar o que sente. E, não core, isso é surreal demais."

- "E você, cale-se, ora." Era melhor mudar de assunto. – "Quando partimos?"

- "Eu cuidarei de tudo. Em breve teremos novidades, apenas descanse."

- "Eu confio em você, Sylphid." Um olhar dourado pleno de decisão. Hora de ir em busca de Valentine.

* * *

Nota: Bem, eu não pude responder a todos os reviews, embora tenha querido muito. Essa história de o site mandar para o link de MP me chateia, pois não consigo controlar o que já respondi ou não, e fico aflita com isso, pois não gosto de deixar sem resposta quem se dá ao trabalho de ler o que postamos. Não apenas isso, eu queria explicar, com cuidado, porque esta fanfic parou uns tempos. Já que não consegui ainda mandar resposta para cada um, gostaria de explicar algumas coisas. Muita gente que lê essa fanfic, não sabe lá muito bem quem sou eu, ShiryuForever94, e quem é Akane Mitsuko (daí o ShiryuMitsuko) e portanto não acompanhou algumas sagas em nossas vidas. Eu jamais abandono uma fanfic, apenas me afasto quando é necessário, ou quando minhas postagens passam em branco, pois sinceramente, escrever para não receber nenhum feedback, não preciso publicar nada para sentir-me bem com o que escrevo. Quando publico algo, é porque gostaria de opiniões e críticas. Não pensava assim antes, e mesmo não me importava muito, mas agora gosto de saber o que está havendo, pois após quatro anos de fandom, acho que me aprimorei um tanto e fico feliz ao saber que consegui enviar uma mensagem especial para um e outro. Mas não foi por falta de reviews que paramos uns tempos, pois as temos, ainda bem, algumas profundas e belas, outras nem tanto, mas recebemos algum feedback. Paramos por que Akane estava se preparando para o vestibular, estava estudando muito e eu estava numa fase de demissões no trabalho. Vi muitos bons companheiros serem mandados embora e isso me deprimiu. Portanto, não estávamos capazes por uns tempos. Voltamos no começo deste ano, Akane passou no vestibular na Federal do RS, eu consegui manter meu emprego e continuamos. Só que temos mais de uma fanfic e optamos por atualizar uma de cada vez. Fios da Desilusão foi a escolhida e tem ido muito bem. Agora, por conta dos últimos review que recebemos, resolvemos por esta aqui, antes da Aprendendo a Viver. Silas Fiorella e Omizu, não os deixaremos sem novidades. Lamari, obrigada por vir ler, mesmo com sua vida pessoal tão difícil, Dea e Naya, o que faríamos se não nos incentivassem? Nina, Kakau, Meline, Cristali, I-frit, não esquecemos do apoio de vocês, não mesmo. Esperamos que ainda se interessem por esta fanfiction, mesmo após tanto tempo, pois garantimos que nós duas, eu e Akane, adoramos esses personagens e nos dedicamos muito, demais mesmo, para escrever. E então? Merecemos perdão e comentários de vocês? Caprichei neste capítulo, com muito apoio e carinho da Akane, para que vocês novamente se interessassem. Conseguimos? Ah, a música é Wasteland, do The Mission. Quem puder, ouça, é bem legal. Obrigada pela paciência e carinho. Esperamos não haver desapontado vocês.


	14. Chapter 14

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo CATORZE**

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

- "Além de ser totalmente claro para mim que você o ama, ainda acabou de declarar o que sente. E, não core, isso é surreal demais."

- "E você, cale-se, ora." Era melhor mudar de assunto. – "Quando partimos?"

- "Eu cuidarei de tudo. Em breve teremos novidades, apenas descanse."

- "Eu confio em você, Sylphid." Um olhar dourado pleno de decisão. Hora de ir em busca de Valentine.

**[Fim das Cenas do Capítulo Anterior]**

- "Acalme-se. Posso ir aos portos ainda hoje e ver com alguém. Chipre é uma ilha afinal de contas. Mas vá fazendo as malas."

- "Malas? Ficou louco? Vou é com pouca coisa. Quero estar ágil e livre para Valentine e..." Lembrou-se da perna que ainda doía e suspirou fundo. - "Ágil não vai ser possível, ainda não, talvez nunca mais." Amargura que logo foi afastada, tinha mais uma missão na vida: garantir que Valentine ficaria bem.

- "Na verdade, vão ser pelo menos duas semanas só nas viagens. Vai ficar um mês com a mesma roupa?" O jovem Basilisco disse, acabando por rir baixo.

- "Não, droga. Você é um chato e tanto." Radamanthys estava sendo infantil e sabia disso. - "Eu sempre fui assim idiota ou é apenas efeito da guerra?"

- "Claro que não." Observou o olhar de Wyvern, de quase alívio, e continuou. - "Era bem pior antes." Agora Radamanthys estava um tanto mais irritado. - "Vá até seu castelo e vá preparar suas coisas. Vou falar a Ayacos que vou sair do reino por algum tempo e então vou aos portos."

- "Vá se danar. Como pensa que vou passar por espiões do rei?"

- "Ora, você não é Wyvern? Vai achar um jeito. Ou já não é quem eu sempre admirei?"

O duque olhou-o friamente. No fundo, Sylphid era seu amigo, um dos poucos. - "Irei. Não me espere." Saiu sem mais palavras e foi preparar algumas coisas. Empregados no castelo impressionaram-se ao ver um homem tão magro, tão abatido e mancando. Olhos fundos, gestos mais lentos. Não poderia ser o duque! O olhar dourado, no entanto, permanecia igual e foi o que o delatou. Havia poucos empregados ainda fiéis e Radamanthys fez o que podia para passar sem ser percebido. Ainda era poderoso, intimidatório. Não demorou a ficar pronto e esperou que Syl voltasse com notícias.

Após duas horas de conversas, negociações e cansaço, Sylphid foi até o castelo do duque, suas coisas na carruagem. Se o outro quisesse partir naquela mesma hora, já estaria pronto.

Wyvern andou até o mais jovem com alguma dificuldade e perguntou sobre a viagem.

- "Tudo pronto. Podemos sair ainda hoje se assim o desejar." O amigo de Radamanthys ergueu uma sobrancelha, o duque não estava tão bem quanto queria que pensasse. - "Você está bem?"

- "Não. Isso não é importante. Vamos, quero chegar o mais rápido possível. Quanto tempo será que levará se eu pagar uma boa soma? Podemos alugar o barco mais veloz. Podemos..." Uma pausa sentida. A voz mudou uma oitava, havia sentimento de perda e apreensão nela. - "Sylphid, ache-o para mim. É um pedido. Sabe que não costumo pedir."

- "Eu sei, vamos. Não vai ser uma semana de viagem, vão ser quatro dias. Fiz o meu melhor, entendo sua pressa. Tem malas?" Não ia discutir sobre se Radamanthys era orgulhoso ou não. Iria ajudar.

- "Obrigado." Falou o duque apontando duas malas ali por perto.

A carruagem foi arrumada com ajuda dos servos, tudo posto em seu lugar e, após alguns minutos, saíram do castelo.

- "Carruagem com quadrilha de cavalos, parece mesmo que entendeu minha pressa." Radamanthys elogiou e viu o meio sorriso no rosto do outro. Um navio, nem grande nem pequeno, tripulação experiente, os aguardava, pareciam a postos desde sempre. - "Vamos, imediatamente." O loiro alto e forte subiu e cumprimentou o capitão que se viu honrado em ter um duque a bordo.

Apenas mais alguns acertos e se lançaram ao mar. Sylphid ajudou a acomodar o duque em sua cabine, entrou na sua e depois se deixou ficar observando a paisagem pela mureta do barco. Demorara ainda um pouco a mais para ir buscar o duque e pensou que fizera o correto ao ir avisar Lune de sua partida. Sorriu levemente. Não planejava demorar, de qualquer forma.

No pequeno aposento, o duque arrumou tudo o melhor possível. Estava dolorido. Tomou uma dose do elixir que o médico passara. Quatro dias no mar. Precisava agüentar. Subiu para tomar ar, estava um pouco enjoado, e viu Sylphid na amurada. Aproximou-se ziguezagueando um pouco. Não estava acostumado com barcos. - "Por que me ajuda?" Havia dúvida e desassossego nos orbes dourados.

- "Apenas porque considero justo que depois de tudo que passaram vocês dois consigam ficar bem um com o outro. E também, Lune que me desculpe com a mania dele de ficar sempre no mesmo lugar, eu queria viajar um pouco." O mais novo deu de ombros.

- "Lune? Lune de Balron? O que? Como assim?"

Basilisco não conseguiu evitar o rosto avermelhando e pigarreou. Não tinha dito nada a seu superior. - "Bem, sim."

- "Está com ele? Aquele loiro espevitado, atrevido e lindo? Desde quando?" O sorriso leve de Radamanthys quase assustou Sylphid.

- "Hum, sim, na verdade, assim que deram a guerra por acabada eu senti vontade de ter alguém para quem pudesse voltar e ele pareceu tão frágil e perdido e... Bem... Depois daquilo ele jurou que não deixaria o reino e não tentei fazê-lo mudar de ideia."

- "Lune lutou com você? Pensei que ele era do grupo de Minos."

- "Não é bem isso. Ora, Radamanthys, não foi apenas você quem se feriu horrivelmente! Ele ficou comigo depois da guerra porque eu fiquei um lixo e ele escapou quase ileso."

- "Não imagino Lune sendo babá de alguém."

- "Pois ele cumpre o papel muito bem, diga-se de passagem." Sylphid não deixou de notar que Radamanthys falava no loirinho com um pouco de ânimo demais...

- "Sei... Ao que me lembre, ele tem um belo corpo."

- "Não fale desse jeito. Já tem seu ruivo, que droga."

- "Meu Senhor Hades! Você está com ciúme?"

- "Por que não cala a boca, Radamanthys?" Sylphid suspirou.

- "Ele tem mesmo um belo corpo, eu não sou cego. E o ruivo não é meu." A voz baixou, ficando entristecida. - "Bem que eu queria."

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando o balouçar do navio no mar, as ondas quebrando no casco enegrecido.

- "Eu nunca disse nada a ele, se bem que..." Wyvern falou tão baixo que quase não suplantava o som das ondas. O nobre pensou na carta. Será que Valentine a tinha recebido? Se tinha fugido, devia ter recebido. Ou não? - "Sylphid, eu escrevi para ele, uma pequena carta, quando soube que iria para aquela guerra. Lá eu disse que o amava. Será que ele sabe?" A dúvida o consumia.

- "Por carta? Radamanthys, você merecia uma surra!" Sylphid indignou-se, mas viu o semblante triste do outro. - "Se ele foi embora depois do comunicado da sua 'morte', ele deve se importar."

- "Ou ficou sem ninguém para quem pedir proteção. Isso me apavora." O loiro alto fechou os olhos. - "Sylphid, entenda, por todos os céus e reinos, eu não quero pensar que alguém o magoe, ele sofreu o suficiente... Você o viu no reino de Flégias, o que fizeram a ele."

- "Infelizmente eu me lembro. Eu já o conhecia de um baile ou outro. Ele estava melhor, quero dizer, até um pouco antes da guerra?"

- "Sim, estava." Um breve sorriso. - "Eu estava cuidando dele, ou melhor, tentando, sujeitinho orgulhoso. Igual a alguém que eu conheço."

- "Dois orgulhosos." Suspirou. - "Não duvido que se entendam bem, era só observar o jeito dele nos bailes para saber que ele era complicado. Além de interessante." Ergueu uma sobrancelha. - "Ou não seria o cortesão predileto de Hades."

Rada tentou não rir, mas o jeito de Sylphid o fez sorrir abertamente. - "Pelo visto reparava bastante nele, não é? Engraçado, sempre o imaginei com alguma linda dama..."

- "Concordemos que ele chama a atenção. E, Radamanthys, por favor, adoro as mulheres, mas amo Lune. Se por acaso ele fosse uma mulher, talvez eu também o amasse."

- "Concordemos que eu o mato se olhar demais para ele." Fingiu-se de sério e depois deu um longo suspiro. - "Eu sei que posso confiar em você."

- "Já lhe disse, não estou interessado, não nele. Acalme-se."

- "Quem disse que estou nervoso?" Até o tom de Wyvern era um tanto alterado.

- "Seu olhar de quem está tendo um ataque psicótico? Ah, esqueci, você **É** psicótico..."

- "Estou cansado. Muito." Sentiu-se zonzo e murmurou para Sylphid. - "Leve-me para minha cabine, por favor, creio que ainda não estou forte o suficiente." Um suspiro triste.

O outro nem comentou nada. Apenas passou um dos braços do duque por seus ombros e o levou para a cabine, estrategicamente ao lado da sua. Colocou-o sentado na cama. Os maiores ferimentos do loiro mais jovem haviam sido nos braços, por isso não sentia dificuldades para andar.

- "Obrigado. Preciso me recuperar. Não quero que ele me veja assim." Radamanthys deitou-se com algum esforço.

- "Minha cabine é ao lado da sua. Qualquer coisa chame." Conhecia o orgulho do Lord. Era melhor não conversar muito. Foi até a porta e saiu.

Wyvern deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem. Sentia-se um trapo de homem. Estava cansado e costumava ser tão resistente antes. Acabou adormecendo.

Os dias foram passando no mesmo ritmo. Lentos, cansativos e muitas vezes recheados pelas dores que Radamanthys ainda sentia. Havia remédios para ele, mas não gostava de tomá-los, pois ficava tonto e nervoso.

Sylphid fazia o que podia, lidando com o temperamento fortíssimo do duque do jeito como era possível. Haviam discutido um pouco, mas a dor que Basilisco via nos olhos do duque o fazia por vezes ter pena dele. O que aquele homem já vira? O que já sofrera? Não tinha coragem de julgá-lo. Admirava-o e, na maioria das vezes, ficava em silêncio ou ajudava-o sem mais delongas. Era leal, até a morte.

Aquele amanhecer não era tão diferente. Sylphid suspirou, se espreguiçando e sentando na cama. Fez sua higiene, da melhor maneira. Precisava tanto de um bom e longo banho... Vestiu-se, e foi ter com o capitão, deviam estar bem perto. Alegrou-se ao saber que dali a uma hora, mais ou menos, chegariam. Era ótima notícia. Suspirou pesadamente, agora tinha que acordar o duque mais bem humorado de todos para avisar. Revirou os olhos.

Em seu quarto, Radamanthys acordara, sem ânimo para se levantar. A viagem parecera durar séculos. Banhos não muito bons, pois não conseguia tomar banho direito e não ia pedir a ninguém que o banhasse. Curativos que doíam ao ser feitos. Dores diversas. Não conseguira comer muito e enjoava demais. Enjôos eram tão humilhantes! Um suplício. E havia Sylphid, calado e sempre disposto. Acordara pensando a que horas iriam chegar. Não estava propriamente sentindo-se bem. Andou até o que chamavam de banheiro, embora não o fosse exatamente, e logo ouviu batidas na porta. Grunhiu. - "ENTRE!"

Sylphid pregou um sorriso no rosto bonito e entrou. - "Uma hora até chegarmos ao porto. Alguma ideia de onde procurar depois disso?" Era melhor nem falar nada do temperamento irritadiço do nobre mais graduado.

- "HUNF! Ainda bem!" Voltou-se com a barba por fazer. - "Arranje-me uma navalha que sirva ao que foi feita para fazer. E se não for pedir muito, faça minha barba. E, antes de irmos procurar em qualquer lugar, adoraria um, apenas UM banho decente! Sinto-me horroroso e não gosto da sensação. Sempre fui cuidadoso, tenho um nome e um título e vejo-me reduzido a... a... isso!" Péssimo humor... É, Sylphid teria que ter MUITA paciência.

- "Certo. Que tal calar a boca e se animar um pouco? Vou pegar uma navalha decente e arrumar sua cara de mal amado!"

- "Vá se danar, Sylphid!"

- "Só se for junto com você, mal agradecido!" Sylphid ainda tinha um sorriso.

Radamanthys revirou os olhos. - "Droga, acho que estou nervoso."

- "Você ACHA?" E antes que o nobre o xingasse, saiu rindo e foi rapidamente à sua cabine, voltando logo após. - "Vamos lá fanfarrão. Sente-se."

Wyvern sentou-se num banco, bufando, e ficou olhando o nada até que Syl se aproximasse. - "Se me mandar calar a boca novamente esqueço minhas boas maneiras... Hum, obrigado."

- "Que boas maneiras?" Syl troçava dele, sabia que era um perigo, mas parecia ser o jeito mais simples de lidar com aquela revolta interna do outro. Tomou todo cuidado do mundo, se cortasse o duque, perigava ser morto a golpes de navalha... Estava exagerando um pouco, sabia, mas temia os descontroles do outro. Após um tempo, terminou. – "Pronto, sua face está aceitável."

- "ACEITÁVEL? Ora, que belo!" O poderoso nobre, bem, não tão poderoso naquele momento, levantou-se balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro. – "Preciso de um uísque, não... de dois. Três seria ótimo. Quando chegaremos?"

- "Não pode beber com os remédios."

- "Eu paro de tomá-los."

- "Deixe de ser infantil!"

- "Não sabe a dor que eu sinto!"

- "Não faz ideia de como EU me sinto vendo o nobre a quem sirvo e cuido se acabar como um idiota qualquer! Faz-me parecer inútil e inadequado. Você é tão... orgulhoso! E egoísta!"

Ficaram se olhando. Enfrentamento nos olhares.

- "Quando chegamos?" Radamanthys voltou-se, olhando para a janela pequena de sua cabine. Não ia se desculpar, mas as palavras de Sylphid o tocaram fundo. Nunca parara para pensar no quanto aquilo poderia afetar o seu acompanhante.

- "Quando? Bem, eu vinha lhe dizer que em cerca de uma hora, mas depois dessa birra toda, vou pedir para demorar mais."

- "BIRRA? Ora seu..." Ia socá-lo quando parou com o punho no ar e começou a rir. - "Seu cretino!" Suspirou um tanto. - "Certo, até eu sei que estou insuportável no momento. Deve ser falta de sexo."

- "Não posso ajudar nisso." Sylphid riu também. - "Agora, devia tomar um banho mesmo. Está fedendo." Fez cara de nojo, obviamente que fazendo graça com o outro. Radamanthys era extremamente asseado, mesmo naqueles tempos.

- "Banho nesse lugar? Mal dá para o básico. E, já que estamos tão perto, prefiro algum lugar em terra. Uma hora?" Ficou calado e parecia extremamente tenso.

- "Sei que está nervoso, vou roubar alguma comida decente, do capitão, por óbvio."

- "Roubar comida?" Rada franziu o cenho.

- "Digamos que a comida dele é um tanto melhor que a nossa e... Não faça essa cara, não sou um ladrãozinho, é maneira de falar. Pedirei a ele."

- "Está certo."

- "De nada." Sylphid rodou os olhos. Aquele homem...

- "Hein?"

- "Ficou grosseiro e mal educado agora?"

- "Ei, olha o respeito!" Tarde demais. Syl já tinha ido. Duques, lordes, condes, viscondes. Grande porcaria. Tudo que Wyvern queria era apenas ser feliz. O nobre ficou na cabine até atracarem. Não tinha fome. Ao sentir o barco ser amarrado, forçou-se para fora. Viu Sylphid na amurada. - "Finalmente."

- "Está com tudo pronto?"

- "Engraçadinho. Estou sempre pronto. Vamos descer logo."

- "Como queira. Vou pegar sua bagagem. A minha já está lá embaixo." Sorriu de maneira displicente. - "É bom ser amigável às vezes."

- "Eu sou um nobre, não preciso ser amigável."

- "Céus, como pode ser tão cabeça dura?"

- "Hunf." Radamanthys despediu-se do capitão e andou com toda a dignidade possível para a rampa de desembarque. Teve que engolir seu orgulho. - "Bem..."

Sylphid estava com um sorriso cínico pregado no rosto bonito. - "Então? Não vai descer? Pensei que estivesse com pressa."

- "Droga, Sylphid, não seja tão cretino e me ajude!"

- "Está me PEDINDO ajuda?"

- "Vai pro inferno!" Radamanthys principiou a descer e sentiu dor nos ossos das pernas e segurou-se. - "Não vou conseguir... Droga."

- "Uma mula empacada seria mais fácil de lidar." Sylphid suspirou e depois de descarregar as malas, foi até ele e passou um braço do nobre por seu ombro. - "Venha. E fez bem em pedir ajuda, é melhor do que cair e ainda quebrar a perna."

- "Em mais quantos lugares? Droga." Odiava ser dependente mas não podia ser tolo. Deixou-se ser ajudado e logo estavam no porto. Não era grande. Então aquilo era o Chipre. - "Para onde?"

- "Há um hotel aqui perto. Quanto a transporte, creio que somente a cavalo. Consegue montar?"

- "Vou descobrir."

- "Quanto a onde o ruivo possa estar, você disse que ele costumava viver nas montanhas. Pelo que o capitão me disse, o litoral quase se separa do continente por elas, nesse pedaço. É um bom início de busca."

- "Estou precisando de um banho razoável, vamos para o tal hotel." Sem mais pensamentos ou dúvidas, rumaram para o pequeno lugar e lá se instalaram. O Duque de Wyvern finalmente tomou seu banho e vestiu-se como podia, com algumas dificuldades ainda. Tomou mais dos remédios estranhos de Fenrir, tinha que melhorar. Esperou por Sylphid, trajado como o nobre que era, uma bela roupa azul marinho com detalhes em branco e dourado.

Basilisco não tardou. Também tomara banho no quarto que pegara para si, vestiu uma roupa mais leve, não gostava lá muito de calor e aquele local mediterrâneo era quente demais. Agradeceu sua boa idéia de escolher roupas com tons de branco e cinza e saiu do quarto procurando o outro, ainda jogando os curtos cabelos loiros de um lado a outro para secá-los.

- "Vejo que tomou seu banho. Vamos embora, para os locais mais altos, Sylphid. Não importa quanto tempo demore, eu quero e vou achá-lo." O olhar dourado de Wyvern, um olhar decidido.

- "E, use sua inteligência para quando precisar ter coragem de pedir ajuda. Não seja orgulhoso, por favor."

- "Sylphid, tem várias coisas que foram inseridas no meu sangue por toda uma vida. Se aprendi a ser apaixonado por Valentine, posso aprender a ser mais tolerante e menos orgulhoso."

O mais jovem apenas assentiu e saíram do hotel.

Pediram informações e foram para um dos locais mais prováveis. Eram tentativas a serem feitas, Wyuvern não tinha lá muitas ilusões.

Havia muita vegetação mas algumas casas eram visíveis.

O duque estava impressionado com tanta pobreza, tanta gente em andrajos, ele parecia tão diferente. Syl estava mais de acordo. Arrependeu-se do orgulho e das roupas. - "Será que ele está bem. Será que ele está vivo?"

- "Só saberemos procurando." Deu de ombros e viu o desconforto do outro. - "Mas pelo que soube de algumas pessoas no porto, uma embarcação com passageiros chegou há uns dois meses aqui... talvez..." Continuou andando e encontraram uma casa. Era visível uma mulher, algumas crianças correndo...

Radamanthys agoniou-se um pouco. - "Quem sabe? Ele pode ter se casado, tentado viver em paz. Não sei se foi por escolha que decidiu, se é que decidiu, por homens..." Agora estava triste, mas conteve-se, era possível. Tudo era possível.

Continuaram andando.

Algumas palavras eram trocadas de quando em quando. O mais jovem escutava o duque, preocupado com a tristeza dele, mas até que gostando de ver que aquele homem que sempre parecera frio conseguia se importar tanto assim com alguém.

Mais caminhada. Devia fazer quase três horas e haviam passado por meia dúzia de casas. Nada ainda. O próximo casebre que viram, Sylphid julgou que estava vazio até reparar que havia movimento. Uma velha janela quebrada, havia uma mulher ali. Uma senhora já de idade, e um rapaz mais ou menos de sua idade trabalhava numa pequena horta. Não... Não era aquela.

- "Estou tão cansado." Radamanthys suspirou, triste e quase exausto. - "É um sonho, uma loucura, como vou achá-lo num país inteiro? E se ele não estiver no Chipre? Isso é loucura. eu devia voltar para o nosso país e me interessar por alguma mocinha obediente que queira se casar e esquecer o que é ser feliz..." A voz parecia tão derrotada. Onde estava o orgulhoso e poderoso Duque de Wyvern? - "Eu me odeio por amá-lo tanto."

Dessa vez Sylphid de Basilisco parou de repente, ao lado do Duque. - "Vamos tentar mais um pouco. Podemos desistir ou tentar amanhã, que prefere? E sei que seus ferimentos não estão muito bons. Você mal consegue andar normalmente, ainda mais nesse clima e com tanto tempo em pé."

- "Meus ferimentos doem menos que meu coração. E eu que achava que não amaria nunca ninguém. O que é essa dor, Sylphid? Por que quero mais que tudo ao menos saber que ele está bem? Posso até vê-lo apenas de longe, mas preciso ter certeza."

O jovem seguidor de Ayacos não sabia se aquilo era um 'sim, prossigamos' ou o que e suspirou. - "Vamos dar mais uma chance por hoje. Se não for a próxima casa encerramos a busca." Nem esperou resposta, queria ver o outro sem aquela tristeza. Era melhor até quando ele não parecia sentir nada. Mentira, não era melhor mas... Ora, gostava dele, era um homem leal e bom. Puxou-o um tanto pela mão, para incentivá-lo, mas logo o soltou e foram caminhando. Uns trezentos metros depois avistaram outra casa. Havia uma pessoa de curtos cabelos negros entrando na casa com o que parecia ser uma bacia cheia de água.

Aproximaram-se um tanto mais e foi possível ouvirem vozes. Não conseguiram identificar o gênero de quem falava mas com certeza reconheceram o nome que foi chamado por aquela voz.

- "Val? Vá ajudar Queen um pouco lá fora. Você tem sido tão amoroso!"

Wyvern quase entrou em choque. Estacou no lugar ao ouvir aquilo. Uma voz, que parecia de uma velha senhora, chamando por "Val"? Havia visto uma pessoa de cabelos negros naquele lugar. Seria a esposa dele? Que nome era aquele, Queen?

Dentro da casa, uma baixa risada e uma doce voz. - "Valzinho, querido, é muito bom que esteja aqui."

Um gemido baixo. Wyvern desistiria. Só queria vê-lo, só mais uma vez. Sentiu a vista turvar e segurou no braço de Sylphid. - "Só preciso saber que ele está bem, só isso. Depois sumirei daqui. Não quero magoá-lo." Seu coração em pedaços.

Sylphid mordeu os lábios. Estava sinceramente com pena do Duque. Esperaram ali mais alguns minutos, parecia faltar-lhes coragem para seguir e então observaram uma figura sair de dentro da casa. Cabelos ruivos sim, mais ou menos compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo e roupas de trabalhador de campo. Não lembrava muito, por causa da atual situação, o lindo cortesão mas... era ele mesmo.

O jovem ruivo encarava o chão e logo foi seguido de quem só poderia ser a tal Queen. Ambos pegaram ferramentas e se afastaram um tanto, começando o trabalho.

Radamanthys de Wyvern estremeceu. Virou-se. Queria ir embora. - "Vamos, não vou suportar. Melhor nem tentar, parece que estão todos felizes. Vamos embora Sylphid."

Só que fazia um enorme silêncio naquele lugar e a voz do Duque era sempre de comando, e firme.

Não estavam tão longe, Radamanthys e Sylphid, dos dois trabalhadores que pareciam ter feito uma pequena pausa.

O ruivo ergueu a face e o movimento fez Sylphid estremecer. Ele os veria.

- "Vamos embora, já disse!" Agora Radamanthys praticamente gritara e dera um passo. Foi seguro por mãos firmes.

- "Apenas um pouco, Senhor. Apenas espere um momento." Basilisco endireitou os ombros e ficou observando os dois mais à frente. Notou que Radamanthys não conseguia se mexer. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Valentine de Harpia tremia inteiro. Aquela voz...

- "Val? Tudo bem? Há estranhos rondando a casa. Quem serão?" Queen de Mandrágora observava o jovem ruivo e também os dois homens parados perto do casebre.

Valentine estava pasmado. Ouvira o outro falar consigo, mas sua mente girava. Não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era uma ilusão? Aquele jeito de ficar perfilado. Não podia ser uma alucinação. Não de novo. Largou a ferramenta, o coração aos pulos. Havia alguém ali. Não tão longe e... Não sabia por que aquela esperança. O duque estava morto. Morto...

Radamanthys novamente tentou dar um passo. - "Droga, Sylphid, me deixe ir!" Gritou. Simplesmente gritou.

- "Ainda não." Sylphid segurou o duque pelo ombro. - "Tenha um pouco de coragem homem... e.. Ele está vindo para cá. Nós chegamos até aqui. Seja homem e agüente!"

Valentine quase corria, a curta distância cortada em poucos momentos.

- "Droga Sylphid!" Wyvern mordia os lábios. Não adiantava, ele estava mais ferido que o outro. Não tinha força suficiente para se afastar.

- "Vire-se e veja quem está aqui." Sylphid quase ordenou quando o ruivo chegou perto o bastante.

Harpia estava sem ar. Como.. como assim? Ele não estava.. Não estava morto? Não era tolo a ponto de pensar que era um fantasma mas... Mordeu os lábios, nervoso ainda e baixou os olhos, não contendo nem percebendo algumas lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto.

- "V-Val..." A voz poderosa do Duque de Wyvern reduzida a um murmúrio. Seu coração estava apertado e feliz, tudo junto. Era Valentine. Cabelos ruivos ao vento, mais magro, mas ainda era ele. Tão... Lindo.

Harpia parecia em choque. Sem falar nada. Sem mover um músculo. Finalmente ergueu o olhar e parecia medir o rosto de Radamanthys para nunca mais esquecer. O duque estava diferente. Parecia mais abatido e notara certa fraqueza mas... Viu o outro que estava ao lado largar Radamanthys e se afastar um pouco, mas não quis dar atenção e ficou observando o duque, sem perceber que o irmão o chamava. Ainda com várias lágrimas caindo ergueu uma das mãos, alcançando o rosto do inglês e tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos. - "Radamanthys."

- "Não chora, por favor." Se Wyvern era conhecido por ser irascível e duro, tudo ruiu ao ver aquelas lágrimas. Não pensou, puxou-o pela mão que o tocava e o abraçou o mais forte que sua condição permitia.. - "Eu te amo. Antes que algo aconteça, saiba disso. Eu o amo." Gemeu sentindo dor nos ferimentos ainda não tão bons mas ignorou e beijou a face do outro, sem ligar para a presença de quem fosse.

Basilisco sorriu levemente. Era melhor deixar aqueles dois conversarem e tirar informações do ser que se aproximava e que notara agora que não era uma mulher.

- "Quem? Que está havendo?" O recém-chegado olhou para o loiro alto. - "Ei, esse é o homem que você contou a respeito, Valzinho? O que te salvou e te deu o dinheiro? Ele não tinha morrido?"

Valentine estava agora abraçado ao duque. Sentira o coração saltar ao escutá-lo. O duque o amava. Ainda o amava. Ouviu um breve som de dor vindo de Wyvern e olhou-o preocupado. Escondeu o rosto no ombro dele e murmurou baixinho, ignorando Queen. - "Seu maldito.. por que demorou tanto?"

- "É ele ou não, Val?" Queen insistiu.

- "Sim, é ele." Valentine tentava se controlar e passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas.

- "Demorei?" Rada ajudou o ruivo a enxugar as lágrimas e observou o tal Queen. - "Sou Radamanthys de Wyvern, Duque de Wyvern. Vossa graça?"

Sylphid quase riu. Como alguém podia ser tão... Metido?

- "Meu nome é Queen, sou irmão de Valentine, muito prazer. Não me parece sanguinário e devastadoramente sexy." Mandrágora olhou de esguelha para o irmão e completou. - "Ele chamava seu nome de noite."

- "QUEEN!" Valentine ficou nervoso, corou até a raiz dos cabelos, xingando o irmão abusado na língua natal e olhando-o ainda contrariado.

- "Vem cá..." Radamanthys abraçou o ruivo novamente, mais forte. - "É mesmo? Agora estou aqui."

Harpia sentiu carinho nas costas feitos por Rada e ergueu a face para o outro, não evitando de sorrir um tanto. Suspirou e disse baixo, ignorando o irmão. - "Como está? E a guerra? O que houve?"

- "Depois... É longo e doloroso." Gemeu novamente de pura dor. Horas andando. - "Sylphid..." Olhou-o pedindo apoio. - "Preciso me sentar um pouco."

- "Entrem. A casa é rústica e simples mas tem cadeiras, posso fazer um chá medicinal." Queen convidou, amigável.

- "Agradecemos. Ele ainda não está perfeitamente curado." Sylphid pediu licença a Valentine e pegou Radamanthys pelos ombros, ajudando-o a caminhar como já fizera antes. Haviam se esforçado bastante e o duque não estava tão bem assim.

Entraram todos no pequeno casebre. Havia muito a conversar.

* * *

Nota das autoras: Gente, vocês ainda estão lendo esta fanfic? Estou até com vergonha já... Sério, nunca demorei tanto para postar uma continuação... Que eu lembre. Problemas da vida real, difíceis de consertar e que nos tomam todo o tempo que gostaríamos muito de usar com fanfics. Não espero muitas reviews, mas se ainda tiver alguém lendo, pode por favor dar sinal de vida só para não nos sentirmos perdidas pelo espaço do ffnet? Temos outro capítulo quase concluído. Faltam apenas dois, no máximo três e estamos bem adiantadas. Então creio que na pior das hipóteses em dois ou três meses terminamos essa coisa aqui. Alguém ainda no perdoa e aguenta? Fizemos um megacapítulo. Gostaram? Desculpem nossas falhas e esperamos que tenham curtido.


	15. Chapter 15

**MASQUERADE**

ShiryuMitsuko

(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)

Gênero: AU/Yaoi/Romance/Angst/Guerra

Em Capítulos

**Nota para os leitores**: Minha nossa, que vergonha avassaladora. A culpa não é da Akane! Ela terminou isso aqui há séculos, faltava apenas a gênia de uma tal de ShiryuForever94 terminar de revisar, reescrever umas etapas e postar e... Não fiz. Sinceramente, nem sei o que falar mais. Nem vou pedir review que já estou com vergonha. Se alguém no mundo AINDA está lendo isso e quiser mandar sinal de vida, obrigada. Senão, eu compreendo que realmente eu sou uma autora muito perdida no mundo viu... Espero que quem leia aprecie. Capítulo especial dedicado à Morg Viana, porque ela ainda se importa com essa história.

Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia como protagonistas e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo QUINZE**

Não era uma grande casa, mas não era importante. Uma velha senhora arregalou os olhos ao ver tantos homens entrarem juntos.

"Melinda, será que pode preparar um chá?" Valentine falou com voz baixa. "Esse é Radamanthys."

A senhora, de olhos verdes e fios loiros acastanhados se aproximou do nobre. Ouvira tanto aquele nome. "Você é mais alto que ele fazia crer."

Radamanthys encarou a senhora e ficou constrangido. Era algum parente de Valentine? "Sim, senhora, talvez eu não esteja na minha melhor forma."

"Fez mesmo tudo aquilo por Valentine? Escalou um muro de pedras, arruinou sua vida e foi à guerra por ele?" A senhora tinha a voz firme, olhos redondos que expressavam que já vira muitas coisas em sua vida.

"Faria de novo sem hesitar." A resposta firme e o olhar dourado de um lutador nato. Podia sentir dor, podia estar cansado e não ser mais tão rico, talvez nem mais um nobre, não naquele país, mas seu amor por Valentine era uma de suas poucas certezas.

"Então deve ser o homem que ele acha que você é. Se para ele está tudo bem, para mim não é diferente. Seja bem vindo. Vou preparar um chá e devo ter alguns biscoitos. Não espere muito, somos uma quase família sem muitos recursos." A mulher tinha um olhar quente e amistoso agora.

"Obrigado." Radamanthys fez uma leve reverência e rilhou os dentes quando sua perna doeu novamente. Sylphid percebeu e foi até ele, ajudando-o a caminhar como já fizera antes. Haviam andado por algumas horas e o outro não estava tão bem assim.

"O que há?" Valentine perguntou, aproximando-se.

"Ele tem muitos ferimentos, Valentine. Ele irá contar-lhe. E mentirá todas as vezes sobre quanta dor sente e sobre como às vezes sua visão falha e sobre não conseguir sequer tomar banho sozinho e..."

"Cale-se!" Radamanthys reclamou com o olhar em fúria.

"Não mudou muito, pelo visto." Valentine ajoelhou-se à frente do Duque sentindo-se tão agraciado por Deus. "Não minta para mim."

"Não diga que não se importa quando importar." O olhar dourado cintilou ante a proximidade. Tanto tempo.

"Orgulhoso." Valentine respondeu sentindo o coração ferver por estar perto dele.

"Não importa." O Duque inspirou profundamente. "Valentine, fiquei sim quase morto por dias e semanas, estou ainda um tanto ferido mas creio que eu ainda possa... Cuidar de alguém, quer dizer..." Tinha que perguntar. "Você se casou?"

"Vamos ajudar na cozinha?" Sylphid olhou para Queen com amabilidade e ambos saíram da sala. Seria um conversa privada demais.

Havia raiva nos olhos verdes. "De onde tirou isso? Eu prometi. Você esqueceu?" A voz era baixa, não era de escândalos.

"Mas isso não previa o fato de que pensou que eu estivesse morto. Iria me esperar como?"

"Eu li sua carta. Eu iria esperar, e esperei. Se você me amava tanto, eu sabia que daria um jeito." Um minúsculo sorriso ao ver os olhos dourados de que sentira tanta falta se encherem de calor.

"Foi você quem me manteve vivo. Queria ao menos mais uma vez ver você..." A voz era suave, estranho num homem tão orgulhoso, mas sentia-se bem daquele jeito. "Valentine, sei que é meio louco de minha parte mas não quero mais perder tempo algum... Quero que fique comigo. Não sei se ainda sou o que eu era, mas eu ainda sinto tudo que sentia quando escrevi aquela carta."

Os olhares se encontraram e foi como se nenhum dia houvesse passado. Nenhum dia...

Os orbes dourados faziam com que Valentine sentisse uma inundação de força e amor. Era melhor não perder a coragem. "Rada... Eu..."

Radamanthys segurou-lhe as mãos e ficaram bem mais perto. "Quer me dizer algo? Eu mereço que me diga algo?" Os olhos muito dourados, a voz grave, os fios loiros do cabelo cortado à navalha.

Valentine estremeceu sem conseguir respirar direito. Aquele homem... Manipulador, egoísta, maníaco! E o amava mesmo assim. Amava-o. Era loucura amar aquele homem? Então era sim um louco. "Amo você." Um sussurro pequenino, os olhos parecendo conter estrelas, o corpo inteiro se arrepiando. Nunca amara ninguém, então como sabia? Ora, porque sabia!

Radamanthys ficou pasmo. Tinha esperanças de um dia ouvir aquilo. Não sabia bem o que fazer e... Ora, que fosse ao inferno toda sua arrogância. Ergueu-se com um pouco de dificuldade e ficou em pé na frente dele. Estendeu a mão que tinha um leve tremor. "Por favor, fique de pé."

Valentine não compreendeu direito, mas nada era simples com Radamanthys. Ergueu-se, observando o lorde bem à sua frente. "O que..."

"Conversas depois." Selou os lábios nos dele, devagarinho, como fizera de outra vez, abraçando-o com todo o amor que sentia, tocou-lhe os lábios, explorou-os com carinho, e foi pedindo passagem, enquanto seu corpo colava ao dele.

Uma breve hesitação, uma chama correndo de cima abaixo no corpo menor e Valentine entreabriu os lábios deixando-se beijar. Abraçou o duque, seu duque. Seu amor. Corpos muito próximos para alguém que fora tão torturado, mas ia ignorar qualquer memória que não fosse referente ao quanto aquele homem arriscara por ele.

Para Radamanthys era tudo que precisava para se sentir tão mais vivo. Um beijo. Quente, envolvente, apaixonado. Não se importou com o barulho dos passos de Syl e Queen voltando, permaneceu abraçado ao outro, partiu o beijo com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios úmidos. "Talvez eu deva me mudar para cá... Ou você volta comigo?"

"Sinceramente, eu não sei, mas de qualquer forma, não gostaria de ficar longe de você." Ficara ligeiramente envergonhado ao ouvir os passos mas não fez menção de se afastar.

Wyvern, com o coração disparado pelas palavras de Valentine, tinha um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios e foi assim que olhou para Syl e Queen. "Há algum lugar onde eu e Valentine possamos conversar sem interrupções?" Assertivo e direto. Não estava sendo lá muito gentil, nem educado, mas o que importava?

Queen sorriu levemente. Conversar? Pelo beijo que tinham dado, parecia outra coisa... "Hum, talvez, há uma cabaninha mais ao alto, que usamos para vigiar os animais. é pequena e rústica mas capaz de abrigar pessoas."

Valentine corou um tanto ao ver o sorriso do irmão, sabia no que ele pensava e isso só se confirmou ao escutá-lo. Estreitou os olhos mas acabou por suspirar, deixando aquilo de lado e olhando para o inglês com uma pergunta muda sobre se iriam para a cabana

"Compreendo. Sylphid, poderia me deixar a sós com Valentine por um tempo? Eu não pretendo morrer no interregno."

"Nem vai perguntar a ele se deseja acompanhá-lo? É um hábito tremendamente irritante seu, o de decidir pelos outros." Sylphid era mordaz e quase podia pegar na energia que irradiava daqueles dois.

Radamanthys estreitou os olhos e um pequeno esgar raivoso apareceu em sua boca. Odiava ser contrariado. Observou o ruivo e suspirou. "Quer vir comigo? Ou prefere ficar aqui? Podemos conversar outra hora."

"Conversar é algo que exige muita privacidade." Sylphid provocou.

"Quer calar a sua boca?" Radamanthys fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

"Vamos apenas caminhar um pouco. Sente-se disposto? Sente dor?" Valentine aparteou antes que aquilo piorasse. O gênio do duque... Balançou os fios ruivos com um pequeno tremor de expectativa e medo. O que será que aquele loiro maníaco queria "conversar"? Tinha lá algumas ideias sobre, mas preferia não pensar muito.

"Está vendo o que você fez, Sylphid? Agora ele acha que sou uma mocinha inválida."

"Vamos embora antes que eu ache que você não mudou nada e consegue ser a pessoa mais irritante que já conheci." Valentine foi até a cozinha falar com Melinda para avisar que iriam sair.

"Radamanthys, devagar, estão afastados há bastante tempo, tem ferimentos graves ainda, não é o mesmo e sabe disso." Sylphid falou baixo observando Queen se sentar numa pequena cadeira e olhar para fora como se o assunto não fosse com ele. Na verdade, não era mesmo.

Radamanthys suspirou fundo. Estava nervoso. Poucas coisas o punham nervoso. "Sylphid, obrigado. Sinceramente. E eu odeio agradecer." A pose altiva com um parco sorriso. era sincero com quem merecia. "Queen, não vou magoar seu irmão, prometo."

"Ele é bem grandinho, mas eu ainda posso cuidar dele se for necessário. Eu tenho feito isso desde que ele voltou. Espero que seja quem ele acha que você é, pois não quero ter que enxugar mais lágrimas dele." Queen respondeu observando Radamanthys com atenção. "Cuide dele com desvelo, ele sofreu muito por você. Pensei que nunca mais o veria sorrir."

"Não sou qualquer um." Radamanthys gostara do estilo de Queen. Era irritante, mas ao menos não ficava com meias palavras.

"Que bom, pois meu irmão não merece qualquer um." Foi a resposta orgulhosa de Queen.

"Melinda pediu que apenas tomássemos um pouco de chá." Valentine voltou com a simpática senhora e logo todos tomavam um pouco de chá e comiam alguns biscoitos. Havia um silêncio calmo e a troca de olhares entre Radamanthys e Valentine era intensa.

"Acho que deviam ir. Parece que têm muito a dizer um ao outro e creio que não no meio da sala com um monte de ouvintes." A mulher que morava ali com Valentine e Queen tinha um belo sorriso.

O duque ergueu-se e fez uma mesura honrada e educada, mas a dor no movimento o fez gemer um pouco. "Desculpem, ferimentos de guerra. Obrigado pela acolhida. Eu o trarei de volta são e salvo, mais tarde." Radamanthys entrelaçou os dedos com os do ruivo e ficaram se olhando como se não fossem a lugar algum.

"A porta é por ali." Queen riu baixo. Nunca vira o irmão daquele jeito. Era interessante.

Valentine, por sua vez, preocupava-se com o estado físico do duque, mas talvez pudessem falar daquilo depois. "Vamos embora." Apenas olhou em torno e saiu pela porta, ambos em silêncio. Andaram alguns metros e logo alcançavam uma trilha não muito visível para o pico da montanha.

"Você está bem, Valentine?" Andava devagar, mas com firmeza.

"Por que não estaria?" Valentine acompanhava-o num passo calmo e estava meio distraído.

"Por que estão em dificuldades se lhe dei dinheiro suficiente para se manter por algum tempo?"

"O dinheiro era seu, só iria usá-lo se passássemos fome ou eu precisasse fugir. Não achei que era meu dever gastá-lo." A voz do ruivo era baixa e pausada. Sentia como se fossem decidir algo muito grave.

"Eu lhe dei o dinheiro, é seu e pronto. Não o quero de volta, é seu, compreende? Para fazer o que quiser?"

"Já lhe disse que não sei lidar muito bem com algumas coisas. Ter minha liberdade e meu dinheiro é uma delas, estou me adaptando." Valentine não compreendia a necessidade que Radamanthys tinha de dizer a ele como devia levar sua vida.

"Teimoso como sempre."

"E você não é nada arrogante e teimoso também não."

Ambos sorriram, um para o outro. Era como voltar ao passado.

"Valentine, como foi... Quero dizer... Depois que veio para cá, mais alguém, digamos assim, magoou você?"

O cipriota suspirou, observando apenas o caminho a sua frente e respondeu. "Não. Sem a obrigação de ser um cortesão, consegui fugir, ou me esconder, e tem meu irmão agora. Pode não parecer, mas Queen pode ser bem protetor." Assim que o cipriota chegara, realmente não tinha para onde ir e a cabana que Queen mencionara era onde morara no inicio, antes que o irmão o encontrasse.

"Bem, acho que preciso ser sincero. Eu fui muito ferido na guerra, quase perdi a visão, quebraram minhas pernas, tive infecções, não sou mais aquele que você conheceu, infelizmente."

Valentine dessa vez voltou a face ao outro, por um momento parando e o observando. "Eu sinto muito. Imagino que tenha sido horrível. Não vou fingir que não notei seus movimentos um tanto claudicantes. Ao menos você está aqui agora."

"O que restou de mim." Uma nota de mágoa e dor na voz forte.

"Disseram-me que havia morrido." Valentine não queria falar sobre ferimentos e dores. Ele estava ali. Era o que realmente importava.

"Digamos que seria um sonho para Hades e os demais, eles realmente queriam que eu tivesse morrido, mas acho que sou teimoso demais. Alguns amigos disseram que eu tinha morrido para me salvar. Desculpe-me se isso o fez sofrer."

"Está tudo bem. Você me procurou. Isso vale muito. Poderia apenas ter deixado para lá."

"Com quem pensa que está falando?" Havia certa fúria na voz do loiro. "Eu não sei se vou voltar a ficar como antes, mas meus sentimentos não mudaram. Nada do que escrevi naquela carta mudou! Já tivemos essa conversa na sua casa." Sentia-se perdido perto de Valentine. Odiava e adorava sentir-se daquele jeito.

"Não se exalte. Não se desculpe por ter ferimentos. Muitos deles foram para me salvar e eu bem sei. Você está vivo e aqui. Não quero brigar." Valentine suspirou, era difícil para ambos. Era como se as feridas da guerra estivessem no meio do amor deles. "Estamos chegando." Apontou a cabana, numa espécie de clareira. A vista para o resto da ilha, mesmo que limitada pelas árvores, era linda.

"É muito bonito." Sentia dor e cansaço e não tinham andado tanto assim. Jamais voltaria a ser quem era. Tinha certeza disso. Só tinha sua honra e seu amor por aquele ruivo.

"Pode ser bem solitário. Serviu-me de abrigo quando cheguei, até que Queen me encontrasse e eu me sentisse seguro o bastante para aparecer fora das paredes da cabana. Foram dias ruins, não sabia o que pensar, nem o que viria, apenas me lembrava de você." Valentine corou intensamente. Amava demais aquele homem e agora que ele estava ali, tudo parecia um sonho.

Radamanthys percebeu a dúvida e ansiedade do outro. "Não sei por onde começar... Se é que vamos começar algo..." Suspirou um tanto inseguro, o que era raro. Era um duque, poderoso, um guerreiro. Ou talvez não mais... As dores horrendas nos ossos, a visão que falhava, as memórias. Quem ele era agora?

"Por que diz isso?" Valentine se esforçava para não ficar nervoso. Já se conheciam e, ao mesmo tempo, eram outras pessoas.

"Eu nunca perguntei se era isso que queria, se queria ficar comigo, se devia ficar comigo... Só sei que é o que sinto que é mais certo. Eu ouvi quando me disse que me amava. Isso pra mim é o suficiente. Teremos problemas, vários, mas estou disposto a aguentar o que for preciso. Agora, Valentine, aceita-me com algumas fraquezas? No momento eu não estou na melhor forma, talvez nem possa... hum, ser homem para você." Dizer aquilo lhe doeu mais que os golpes de espada que haviam quebrado suas pernas em tantos pedaços...

Valentine o escutava com a expressão serena a princípio. Na verdade nunca realmente haviam falado sobre aquilo. Fora a carta que o outro mandara e o que disseram um ao outro assim que se viram, nunca haviam feito planos. Sua respiração acelerou ouvindo a última parte da conversa. "Já lhe disse o que sinto. Não menti sobre isso e como já disse, gostaria sim de ficar ao seu lado. E quanto... ao que foi dito por último..." Hesitação. Não sabia o que dizer quanto àquilo. Não pensara em sexo. Não naquele momento. Não era somente o que queria com Radamanthys. Nem sabia se algum dia conseguiria novamente se deitar com alguém.

"Não minta pra mim. Não sabe como estão as marcas em meu corpo. Tenho cicatrizes, Valentine, algumas são tão feias que eu suspiro ao vê-las. Não sou mais o homem forte e bonito que conheceu. Nem sei se sou alguém que mereça seu amor."

"Não se atreva a falar assim!" Valentine tinha o rosto lívido. "Parece que não entendeu meus sentimentos. Não me importo! Você estar aqui, para mim, é o suficiente. Você foi a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que já se interessou por mim! Não consegue entender que você é o único que não me quis apenas para sexo? Esqueceu do que me fizeram? Esqueceu que fui violentado vezes sem conta? Esqueceu que me achou coberto de estrume, sangue, feridas? Acha que não sei o que são cicatrizes físicas e também na alma?" Não era mentira. Não tinha como não ter receio ainda daquele tipo de toque mas... se sentia seguro com ele. Se fosse para ser, seria, mas o jeito de Radamanthys o irritava.

Radamanthys mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentia-se impotente diante do que sentia, do que queria. Precisava... Parar de ser um rematado cretino! Era conhecido por ser afetado, orgulhoso, cruel e egoísta. Talvez devesse ser apenas um homem. "Eu não esqueci. Sua dor era minha dor. Eu o vi quando o resgatamos. Eu cuidei de você. Eu o despi e vi suas marcas e senti seu coração. Me perdoe. Fique comigo por hoje, apenas quero demonstrar que meu amor jamais arrefeceu." Um sentimento pungente nas palavras ditas a meia voz.

Olhares tensos entre os dois. Parecia a colisão de dois mundos e era sempre assim. Radamanthys aprendera a mandar, a ser obedecido, a decidir. Valentine fora ensinado a obedecer, a se submeter, a não ter voz nem opinião.

No entanto, Radamanthys não queria mandar, nem forçar quem amava e Valentine não sabia exatamente como agir se não recebesse ordens.

Fora de seus mundos e sem saber o que fazer pois nunca haviam sido livres de verdade.

O nobre se aproximou um pouco mais e suspirou levemente. "Eu nunca o beijei sabendo que serias só meu nem você nunca me beijou sabendo que eu o amava... Quer experimentar?"

Valentine ouvia as palavras e sentia-se perdido. Corou levemente. Para que tantas dúvidas e problemas? Maldito condicionamento de cortesão. Amava o outro e já admitira aquilo. Aproximou-se alguns passos, parando próximo a ele. "Radamanthys.. eu não... Eu..." Não conseguia dizer nada que explicasse como se sentia.

"Val... Não há palavras... só emoções." Puxou-o com carinho, num abraço terno, pousou os lábios nos dele, os olhos fechados, o coração pulando. O mundo não existia mais. Devagar, lento, romântico, como nunca pensou que fosse possível, beijou-o com todo o amor que trazia no merecia, tinha certeza, ele era merecedor de amor. Aquele que nunca dera a ninguém.

Valentine apenas se deixou levar. Não havia sentido aquilo antes. Era muito diferente de tudo até então. Ergueu as mãos um tanto hesitantemente e abraçou também o outro, deixando que o beijo se aprofundasse e correspondendo ao toque. Desde o inicio de tudo ele fora o primeiro que o ajudara. Sempre ele, o tempo inteiro preocupado, ao jeito dele, mas preocupado. Como podia não amá-lo? Não era gratidão, era amor.

Envolvido como estava, Radamanthys nem percebeu que o beijo virou carícia. Suas mãos fortes explorando as costas do outro, sem invasão nem pressa, apenas conhecimento. Tocava-o com aveludada suavidade, procurando pela pele que nunca sentira antes, não sem ser para curativos ou algo assim. Dois dedos de uma das mãos buscaram a pele morna da cintura e fez voltas com eles, acarinhando, enquanto suas bocas se buscavam com carinho e doçura.

O ex-cortesão suspirou no meio do beijo ao sentir as mãos em suas costas num carinho calmo que não recebera até o momento. Era bom aquilo... Não era só físico, gostava daquele contato. Dava-lhe paz. Estremeceu levemente ao sentir o toque na cintura, sob sua camisa. Precisava deixar que ele fosse carinhoso consigo.

O duque percebia que Valentina não estava acostumado a ser acariciado. Notou que ele parecia não conseguir corresponder. Separou o beijo e o encarou, com um lindo sorriso. "Vamos aprender... Eu e você... a amar..."

Respirando um tanto mais rápido, Valentine abriu os olhos e achou o sorriso de Radamanthys algo lindo de ver. Gostava de saber que a maioria não conhecia tal lado dele. Estranhou aquele sentimento de possessividade e escutou o que o outro lhe dizia. Ficou levemente corado. Aquela situação realmente era nova. Estar com alguém que não queria apenas jogá-lo em algum lugar e tomar seu corpo, mas sim dar-lhe espaço para escolher o que fazer.

O duque pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos do ruivo. "Não precisamos nos deitar, nem fazer sexo, podemos nos tocar, com suavidade e carinho, apenas isso. E não precisa fazer nada que não queira, pode apenas se deixar levar. Há maneiras, várias, de dar e receber prazer. Com o corpo, a alma, a boca, as mãos. Eu o respeito, não o tocarei com repúdio, nem com sarcasmo. Entenda algo..." Uma longa inspiração, os olhos dourados brilhando intensamente. "Para mim você é um território desconhecido e puro. Você é puro, Valentine. Não é a virgindade do corpo, é a da alma, do espírito, do olhar. Nesse aspecto, por eu nunca ter amado, também sou inocente."

Aquelas palavras calaram fundo em Valentine. Ouvia o loiro sem nada dizer, nervoso e emocionado. Mesmo sabendo o que o outro sentia por si não imaginara que... Algum dia poderia ser daquela forma. Não fazia ideia de que poderiam respeitá-lo e ter tanto carinho por si. Não pôde não sorrir e ergueu uma mão para o rosto dele, segurando-o levemente e lhe dando um selinho. Era tão raro que fizesse aquilo. "Obrigado... Obrigado por isso, por me aceitar assim. Não estou enganado com o que eu sinto. Eu amo você." Dessa vez teve mais coragem e enlaçou o pescoço do mais alto e abraçou-o com mais ardor.

Radamanthys fechou os olhos, levemente. A presença dele, o gosto que ainda sentia dele na boca. "Meu corpo e minha alma querem você mas não sei se o quero assim, sem lençóis de seda, sem uma refeição romântica, sem um lugar mais especial, se bem que, Valentine, qualquer lugar no mundo será especial se você estiver comigo. E também tenho medo, apesar de minha experiência, de não ser o que você espera, de não conseguir ser... seu homem." Novamente a dúvida o assaltava. Nunca mais se deitara com ninguém desde que fora ferido. Não sentia vontade e isso para um homem era até mesmo assustador.

Valentine deu um pequeno sorriso ao escutá-lo. Estava nervoso sim. Bastante. "Não é uma rejeição, entenda isso, apenas não sei o que fazer, ou o que quero fazer, só sei que confio em você."

"Creio que estamos iguais então. Fique calmo. Apenas vamos nos deitar, estou cansado. Pode me contar o que fez desde que voltou para o Chipre?

Valentine escutou-o, relaxando um tanto e concordou. Sabia também que o outro estava cansado, fosse pela viagem, fosse pela ida até sua casa, além de estar ferido. Começou a falar lentamente, narrando que quando chegara, sem coragem ou vontade para procurar sua família, lembrara-se daquela cabana onde estavam e fora para lá. Ficara mais ou menos uma semana no local até que Queen apareceu.

O irmão se surpreendera com sua presença, com os ferimentos ainda curando e o convencera a ir para a casa onde ele morava em separado da mãe e do pai. Descobriu que este havia morrido pouco tempo antes, e o irmão mais novo ainda cuidava da mãe. Depois de alguns dias, Queen o fizera contar tudo o que ocorrera. Uma senhora que Queen havia acolhido e agora cuidava um tanto de tudo morava com eles e sua mãe ainda não sabia que ele estava ali. Fora difícil se acostumar novamente com aquele ambiente e com a família mas acabara por dar certo.

Radamanthys mal conseguiu ouvir o final da narrativa, fazia grande esforço para permanecer alerta, mas havia sido muita emoção. Foi pegando no sono, ambos haviam se recostado na pequenina cama e acabou por adormecer segurando nas mãos de Valentine com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.


End file.
